My Dark Side, No, My Green Side
by Andrewthegreat1
Summary: Bruce Banner stays at Avengers Tower with the rest of the team, but he can only keep secrets from them for so long.He learns the Avengers are more than his team, but are his dysfunctional family. No one should have to endure their dark side on their own. Based off of the Dark Side song by Kelly Clarkson.
1. Will You Run Away, Or Will You Stay

** I know, I know, again, I shouldn't be starting another story. Guess that's a problem of mine. Admit it, you know that feeling. So yell at me, shame on me for starting another story. (No, not really:) )Oh, this story is based of the amazing song Dark Side by Kelly Clarkson, but most likely there won't be romance, just amazing friendship. XD I know this story has been done before, but hopefully you'll like my version. **

** Disclaimer- If I owned the awesomeness called the Avengers, I wouldn't have to write this junky disclaimer would I?**

** Chapter 1- Will you run away, or will you stay**

Tony was in his workshop, working and drinking coffee. He hadn't slept in two days. The giant battle gave him some ideas on even better ways to improve his suit next time aliens attacked Manhattan. A whole new world had opened up to him- he could do reflector panels like those on the Helicarrier to make him invisible, make the suit anti-gravity, the possibilities were endless.

"JARVIS, where is Bruce?" Usually Banner would be up at seven sharp, and would work with Tony the rest of the day. Bruce was cool. He understood 'Science language', always was helpful, and even had some snappy, witty remarks and jokes of his own. The other Avengers would be moving in tomorrow, Thor's being temporary. Even though he had duties on Earth, his duties on Asgard were greater, so he would stay at the tower while visiting Asgard occasionally.

"I believe Dr. Banner is in his room, packing," the British AI replied.

"What!?" Tony exclaimed, running to Bruce's room.

When he opened the door, sure enough, Bruce was packing the remainder of his stuff into a tiny duffel bag.

"Going somewhere?"

"Tony, I….."

"Listen, you are staying here, and don't give me the whole 'I'm too dangerous' jazz, because we both know that isn't true." Bruce slowly shook his head, looking at his feet. Tony had already put out his case without giving Banner a chance of defend his own side.

"No, we both know that is true. Last time I-, the Other Guy, destroyed Harlem like it was a sandcastle, and here, I….."

"Here you saved the world's butt from some aliens, nothing else. The Other Guy followed orders from Capsicle, remember? You are not leaving me to go to some third- world country in the middle of nowhere, got it? JARVIS, do not allow Dr. Banner out of the house until I say so." Tony gave Bruce a signature smirk. The doctor put down his bag, and collapsed in his bed.

"This is a horrible idea. The Other Guy's gonna end up destroying your house, then the city. And with the others? No way Tony. I'm just going to be a nuisance to you all."

Tony was getting frustrated now. Why couldn't Bruce accept the fact that everybody loved him?

"Tony, I need to know I'm doing some good in the world. Right now…."

"Doing some good in the world?! Without you, there wouldn't be a world to do good in the first place! Why are you so darn depressed! What happened that made you so negative?"

"Nothing," Bruce mumbled, barely audible, as his body tensed up slightly. Because it wasn't nothing.

"Please stay, I'm begging, and Tony Stark doesn't beg often, so you better enjoy it while you can." Even if Tony sounded like he was joking, on the inside, he really was desperate for Bruce to stay. And he was going to find out what in Bruce's life made him act like this. And boy, would he be in for a surprise. "Come on, the others are moving in tomorrow, and remember how long we spent getting their rooms ready depending on their personalities? You can't just abandon that!"

"You don't see it." Bruce muttered, staring at the bed.

"See what?"

Bruce kept his eyes on the bed. "The fear. Every time they look at me, I see a fear in their eyes. They're afraid Tony. Afraid that the Other Guy is going to come out and destroy everything. We might be a team, but that doesn't mean they don't fear me. I nearly killed Natasha, and there is no way that is ever happening again. Have you ever seen that? That fear that another person has of you? It never goes away. They can act like it's nothing, but I can read people pretty darn well, and underneath that cover, that mask, lies insecurity, fear, terror, horror, fright, panic, alarm, and trepidation. And that is the worst feeling, knowing that within a second's notice, I- the Other Guy, could kill them instantly. I could kill the only friends, no, the only family I have.

Tony just stood there, leaning against the doorframe, nearly dumbstruck. He had been called the 'Merchant of Death, ' and yet, he had never felt that. And it was unjust that Bruce did. Tony shifted a bit, then finally decided to speak.

"Please, all I'm asking you to do is stay a little longer. Come on, think about all the cool things we could do. Just imagine us trying to explain technology to Repunzel and Capsicle!"

"Repunzel?"

"Thor. He's got epic blonde hair. I mean, he is like, Thoreal, get it, the shampoo, Thoreal?! I have nicknames for all you guys, and it's lame to use the same one over and over again. Now stop avoiding the topic at hand."

Bruce looked as awkward and as torn over a decision as any person could. He started wringing his hands, a bad habit of his.

"Tony, I'll stay, but if I feel the slightest reason to leave, I'm gone."

"Yes, I knew you'd say yes. Now, what do you say we go work on the training area a bit?" Tony felt a huge brick rise from his chest, he still had Bruce, even if he didn't know for how long. He clasped Bruce on the shoulder, and led him to the training area, not able to keep the grin off of his face.

**Oh how I love Bruce angst! Review if you want more!**


	2. Even If It Hurts

** Ok guys, thanks for the big reaction. Sorry if it takes me a while to update, school is getting harder and life, is well, life. BTW- some guest left a review saying 'third', and while I have no clue what that means, and I'm sorry for my ignorance, I'm going to assume it is positive, and thank you to that person. Wow, I just said and like eight times in one sentence. I had this written, but it got deleted, so I had to start from scratch. Also, sorry this is so long I just love to talk, I would really love it if you guys took my poll, which can be found in my profile. **

** Disclaimer- Man, saying this is getting annoying, but *****sigh*, I do not own Marvel or the Avngers. (Notice the large sigh.)**

** Chapter 2- Even if it hurts**

A loud ring resounded through the massive Avenger's Tower. Tony Stark raced through the tower to the main door, looking like a child at Christmas, his eyes over- bright, a genuine smile etched upon his features. Bruce Banner followed, shaking his head slowly; he had never seen Tony so excited. The inventor swung open the door to reveal two of Shield's top agents, Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton, also known as the Black Widow and Hawkeye.

"Hey guys, welcome to my, but now your, humble abode." He gave a signature smirk. "Bruce knows the place already, well, Jarvis tells him where to go, and Natasha *** Gasp * **secretly worked under cover for me, so she knows her way around, so we just gotta show Katniss around." Clint shot a look at Tony, and if looks could kill, Tony probably wouldn't still be living.

He led them to an elevator to show them the massive palace, but he noticed Bruce looked strange. The scientist was great at hiding emotions, but something was different. Maybe it was the way he was awkwardly scratching the back of his neck, or barely flinching every time someone brushed his arm. He looked timid, shy, nervous, even a bit frightened. Well, then again, he nearly killed Natasha no matter how often the others denied it, but knowing Bruce, he would never forgive himself.

On the other hand, Bruce, out of the corner of his eye, was watching Natasha. She, ever so slightly, seemed to be favoring one ankle, the slightest wince forming on her face every time she stepped on it. Bruce was curious, she might have just sprained it in a mission, but it could be something else. However, as soon as he saw the two assassins, thousands of thoughts and emotions stared running through his head.

_You could kill them!_

_ Bruce, you need to leave, now._

_ This is such a bad idea; it doesn't matter if they're your friends, and or family, you are putting everyone here at risk!_

_ Look at Natasha; she probably hates you. _

_ You could lose control any second. _

_ Leave before it's too late!_

_ Hulk SMASH!_

Bruce calmly took a deep breath, trying to block Hulk out. Thankfully, no one had seemed to notice, or at least he thought.

Finally, they got in the elevator the last time to see their rooms before they would start unpacking. That's when Natasha took in a sharp breath, and everyone looked to her.

"Does this have anything to do with your ankle?" Bruce asked.

Natasha sat down in the elevator, rolled up the pant leg surrounding her ankle, and pulled a dagger out of her flesh that was embedded pretty deep. She then looked at the others.

"Just because I'm not working doesn't mean I can't be armed at all times. It had been fine, but then I took a mis -step and it got caught on the skin. It's fine really."

"Anywhere else you're hiding some weapons?" Tony asked, wiggling his eyebrows. The female assassin shot him a look.

"Not anywhere you would care about Stark."

Bruce and Clint looked at each other with a small smile; this was going to be a long day. Clint then spoke up.

"Ok Tasha, how about Tony and I take your stuff up to your room, and Bruce can take you to his lab and stitch you up, or whatever he needs to do, okay?"

Natasha stared at Clint for a long time, and as if they were communicating with their eyes, finally agreed. She followed Bruce out of the elevator, ankle still bleeding.

"Does this always happen when you hide knives?"

"No," she replied, walking through the lab doors, "This is one of the only times."

He motioned for her to sit down as he went to wash his hands and to get the first aid kit. When he came back, blood was steadily pouring from the wound; this did not look good.

"Stitches?" She asked. She had had them before, but they were not extremely enjoyable. He nodded, and got out the disinfectant.

"Sorry," He muttered.

"For what?" She asked, surely he wasn't apologizing for fixing her up.

"That one time, on the Helicarrier, when, the Other Guy came out. And when he kinda threw you against a wall."

"It's fine, but I had been meaning to ask you, what made him come out? What got you angry?"

Bruce contemplated his answer; it had been a lot of things, but there was no way he could tell her all of them. He slid the needle into her skin, slowly threading it back and forth, sewing up the wound. Natasha winced slightly, but composed herself.

"Well, I had been really mad at Loki. I could feel him under my skin, trying to bring out the Other Guy. The way he manipulated his words was terrible. Then mad for taking Clint, then the ship blew up, and I got hit pretty hard. I guess it really was a combination of many things. I should have kept my cool; I'm sorry."

"They, don't blame yourself over this, anybody else in your position would never be able to stay calm like you do."

Bruce snipped the string, tying it up. He wiped over the wound one last time, then put away his tools.

"All better."

Natasha smiled. "What Doc, no lollipop or sticker for being a brave big girl?"

Bruce just chuckled. "Make sure not to over-train, Tony and I worked on a really epic training area for you guys, and we don't want that re-opening."

"Of course, I'll try. Thanks, now I better make sure Clint and Tony aren't fighting."Just as she walked back, Bruce called her.

"Yeah?"

"Just, thank you, for…listening, and…understanding"

"No prob Doctor Banner"

"Please, call me Bruce."

"Alright Doc- Bruce."

**Hey guys, leave a review, and check out my poll! Team bonding, one by one. Just saying, If you haven't heard the song Dark Side by Kelly Clarkson, I suggest you listen to it to get the jist of the story. In all my chapters I use lyrics from it, but it's better to hear it as a whole. **


	3. Even If I Try To Push You Out

** Hey 'yall. Sorry for the slow updates, I've been uber-busy. No lie. Ok, now it is time for me to be quiet to you can go on reading. **

** Warnings-Ok, a bit of bad stuff, if you know Bruce's childhood, you get what I mean. I'll try to not use bad words, but no guarantees. Abuse, alcohol, ect…poor Bruce :( **

** Disclaimer- Not mine, okay, if you are still reading the stupid disclaimer, you would know I do not own Marvel, the Avengers.**

** Chapter 3- Even If I Try To Push You Out **

_He wasn't really sure what was happening, but he was scared. He hid in a dark closet, pleading himself not to cry, not to make a sound, or 'he' would find Bruce. He heard his angry father ranting on, drunk, as usual. _

_ "Hiding won't help you boy, come out, come out, wherever you are," he mimicked in a terrible, high-pitched voice. _

_ Bruce silently put his hand over his mouth, trying to prevent his father from hearing the whimpering. He was shaking like mad, even if this happened quite often, he got frightened every time, hoping that this would be the last time, that maybe his father would go too far one time, and Bruce wouldn't have to endure this pain anymore, that he could go be with God, who wouldn't beat him. _

_ Within the blink of an eye, the closet swung open, and Bruce was grabbed sharply by the neck, and thrown to the ground. He took hit after hit, blow after blow, trying not to cry, he had to be brave._

_ There was a flash, and the scene changed. Bruce was running to the car with his mother. They were going to leave, run away. He might actually enjoy life. Then light spilled from the porch as his father staggered forward, bottle in hand. When he put together the pieces that they were leaving, he ran shakily forward, face red, limbs shaking. _

_ "What are you doing you b*tch! Trying to leave? You really think that you can escape?"_

_ Bruce stood frozen as his father grabbed his mother by the neck like he had done so many times. He shook her like a ragdoll, fear etched upon her face. _

_ "Run Bruce, I will always love yo..", She stammered, looking at him, almost pleading. He couldn't move, he couldn't leave her, the only person he had ever cared about._

_ Bruce ran forward, and started kicking his father on the shin; the drunken man looked at Bruce, then to his mother. Suddenly, he, not letting go of her neck, slammed the mother's head into the pavement, again and again. Bruce could hear her skull hitting the hard cement, thump after thump._

_ Bruce started screaming, unable to do anything. Her shiny hair started dripping with scarlet, as well as the pavement, yet his father still banged her head, letting out a cackling laugh. Bruce screamed and screamed, paralyzed in the moment, he would never see her again, and he would avenge her if it were the last thing he did. Her limp body lay on the sidewalk, red covering her head, eyes open, yet unseeing. _

_ Dead…..dead…..dead….._

Bruce sat up in bed; sweat dripping down his back and forehead. His breath was uneven, throat sore, wrist monitor for his heartbeat screaming at him. He sat there in bed, trying to breathe, but it was so hard, so hard….

He gasped, willing his lungs to take one more breath, just one more. He grabbed, with shaking hands, the clock on the bedside table, and looked at his reflection. His eyes were glowing a bright emerald.

He was back in Avengers Tower. He was here with the Avengers. He was going to be okay, he would be okay. Soon, footsteps could be heard approaching the door, and Bruce held his breath.

"Sir, Captain Rodgers is asking permission to enter."

"No, God no, not now, Jarvis, access denied."

"Of course sir."

There was a knocking on the door. "Bruce, you in there? Bruce, are you okay?"

Bruce sat there silent, not wanting to talk to others now. After a while, the footsteps receded, and Bruce sat up straighter. He was safe. He would be okay.

That night, Bruce sat up all night, engrossed in his thoughts.

BREAKY-THINGY-YES-THIS-IS-A-TIME-DIFFERENCE-READ-ON-

(Next day)

Bruce walked into the kitchen, and Steve was watching carefully. Steve had slept enough in the ice, so sleep didn't go well for him. He was concerned though, when he heard crying out in the night, realizing it was Bruce. He raced to the room, only to be locked out by Jarvis.

The doctor had dark spots under his eyes, and seemed a bit twitchy. Bruce didn't eat breakfast, but had Lord knows how much coffee. Afterwards, he mumbled something about the lab, and hurried out.

Steve wanted to say something, but words escaped him. What could he say? What _should_ he say? He wasn't sure if the others had heard him in the night, but he was the team leader, he would do what was necessary. Needing time to think it over, he headed off to the gym, wanting to destroy a few punching bags.

-ANOTHER TIME BREAK, BUT LATER IN THE DAY-

It was after dinner, and all the Avengers were in the spacious living room, getting ready for weekly movie night. They had agreed to watch _Mission Impossible- Ghost Protocol. _Of course, Natasha and Clint would probably comment every other second, saying how something wasn't accurate, or how that wasn't possible, them being assassins and all. Thor and Steve would be in awe the whole time, while Tony would make a snarky comment about what a character had said.

"Okay, what does everyone want to drink?" Tony asked from the bar.

"Vodka," from Natasha, while Clint replied with, "Beer."

"Whatever is the most pleasurable thing on Midgard, for your drinks are far lighter than Asgard's mead," Thor said.

"Whatever," Steve said, knowing whatever he had wouldn't affect him whatsoever.

"What about you Jolly Green?"

"Nothing," Bruce said running a hand through his hair.

"Come one, don't be a loner," Tony replied, getting the drinks from the bar.

"Really Tony, I'm fine." Steve noticed Bruce tensed up a little. Of course- Bruce's dad was an abusive alcoholic, no wonder he didn't want to drink.

"Tony, I think you should start the movie, and leave Doctor Banner alone. Not everybody runs on batteries that can be charged back up, and the stuff your serving sure can give one helluva hangover." Bruce shot Steve a look of, what was it? Relief, thanks, gratitude? Tony shrugged, and started the movie.

While Steve was in awe through the movie, he would occasionally shoot glances at Bruce, who didn't seem to be watching the screen, as his eyes were unfocused and a bit pointed down, and looked as if he was in a different world.

Tony's comments were starting to get louder and louder, and his scotch was constantly being refilled. Bruce looked more uncomfortable and paler than ever, as it was becoming apparent that Tony had had too much to drink.

"It's getting late, and I'm tired. I'll just head off now," Bruce said, leaving the room. The others murmured 'night's, while Tony slightly scoffed.

"What's his problem?"

"Maybe you should read his file," Steve replied, but it came out rougher than he had intended.

"Maybe I will," Tony said, persistently drinking more.

**Ok, maybe not one of my stronger chapters, but oh well. Review if you want more!**


	4. Will You Return

** All right you lucky ducks, I'm updating quickly! Yeah for me! Thanks for all 'yall for supporting me, especially Lupinfan1 and LashAttack9(sorry if I totally spelled the usernames wrong, my auto correct does some silly corrections when I'm not looking.) Hopefully I'll get all the info right about Bruce, but no guarantees. Oh my gushnik, this is short, sorry!**

** Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN!**

** Chapter 4- Will You Return**

Tony sat next to a computer- screen-thingy of his, rubbing a hand over his face. Steve had been right, Tony had a giant hangover, and it was terrible. Like, mega-terrible.

Finally, the screen completely loaded, giving him access to SHIELD files. For Tony, hacking the files had been like stealing candy from a not so cute baby.

"Let's see what Brucie is hiding," he muttered, clicking on the doctor's file. Multiple 'papers' flooded before his eyes, the screen suddenly seeming small and crowded. Tony clicked Bruce's main overview, which he knew pretty well. Doctor Robert Bruce Banner, who went by Bruce, was a scientist, yada yada, Lord knows how many PhDs, hit by Gamma rays, yada, turned into the Hulk, yada…. He already knew this stuff. What did Cap want him to really find?

_Think Stark… Bruce, what do you not know about Bruce? Well, I think you know he doesn't really like the color green…_ _What are best friends supposed to know about each other? I might as well start from the beginning._

Tony touched the first file on his childhood, and began to read. After the first few paragraphs, Tony felt his stomach drop.

_Bruce's dad did WHAT?! _

Tony's head started spinning; the words 'alcoholic', 'abuse', and 'killed' racing through his head. He blindly reached for a bottle of scotch, but put it back.

_Holy cr*p, Bruce must hate me. Now is definitely not the time to be drinking. What do I do now? Think Tony!_

Tony, gathering his wits, continued reading Bruce's file, and man, did his life stink. It was a miracle that Bruce was still living, and not majorly depressed.

_Wait, is Bruce depressed? Maybe I should look into that. _

Tony read another file on Bruce, when Hulk was still new, and the army was interested in him. He touched it, and tons of links came up, which Tony of course, being ever so nosy, opened, but was greeted by a 'locked' sign.

"Fine, we'll do it my way," Tony muttered, hands flying all over the holographic keyboard.

Soon, the 'locked' had turned into 'access granted,' and in no particular order, Tony clicked a random link. A video started on the screen, labeled 'Test H3'. The picture was clear, but most of the voices were muffled.

_"Sir, we have told you many times, it would not be a good idea to take out the vital organs. Everything has been taken out except for the heart and brain, and they have all re-grown."_

_ A new, rough voice began to talk. "What about puncturing those two organs? Have you tried that yet?" His question was met with silence, assuming the answer was no. "Then go on, stop standing there and do it!"_

_ The camera shifted to what looked like an operation table as Tony felt his stomach clench in more ways than one. He knew the man lying on the table, and that man was Bruce. He looked more dead than alive, skin pale, and so thin he might have been able to slide out of the cuffs that were holding down his arms and legs. He was only wearing a pair of shorts, revealing the many cuts and scars littering his skin. Tony though he was going to vomit, but took deep breaths. _

_ A person in a white lab coat approached Bruce, slipping another IV into his arm. He was drugged. The man with the rough voice approached Bruce, and he was a man Tony would never forget- 'Thunderbolt' Ross. He wore an army uniform, and looked down at Bruce with a sneer._

_ "I told you, I told you that you would never win. How does it feel?"_

_ Bruce did not answer, but Tony noticed he was slowly, extremely slowly, slipping his hand out of one of the cuffs. _

_ "Come on now, surely you can answer me?" _

_ Bruce, in a quick movement, punched Ross in the nose. Ross staggered back, clutching his nose, which was now bleeding. Bruce than barely whispered, "The Other Guy has been waiting all month to do that." Suddenly is eyes closed as another lab assistant slipped a syringe in his skin._

Tony stopped the video, and noticed he was slightly shaking. There were about six more of these videos, and this clip wasn't even a quarter done.

"JARVIS?"

"Sir?"

"I need you to tell the others, but not Bruce, to come here. Now. Go send Banner off to do something, something preferably out of the tower."

"Any preferences on where sir?"

"No, just use your imagination. This is a big city, you shouldn't have that much trouble."

"Of course."

Tony sat back in his chair. He wanted a drink. This was too much.

_Wait, no drinking, remember?_

He could hear the others approaching, so he took a deep breath, and got ready for one of the most terrible moments of his life.


	5. Don't Give Up On Me

** Thank you everyone; you all are amazing. Just remember that this is an angst fic, so, yeah…lots of angst. **

** Disclaimer- I believe Hulk has something to say on my behalf. HULK NO LIKE DISCLAIMER; HULK SMASH PUNY WORDS!HULK ONLY OWN FISTS, NOT then, the Hulk has spoken. **

** Chapter 5- Don't Give Up On Me**

All of the Avengers, minus Bruce, sat in the living room, all shaken up. They had all just watched six video clips that had changed their lives. The good doctor, _their_ Bruce, had been tortured, tested on, Lord, had even had all his organs removed!

"He should have told us," Steve said, slowly shaking his head.

"Really though, what do we know about the guy?" Clint asked, and Tony noticed he was holding hands with Natasha as they sat on the couch.

"Nothing," Tony muttered. He spoke louder, "Nothing. And that's the problem! We all have been a team for a couple of months, and yet, we barely know anything about each other. None of us knew about this!" Tony nearly yelled as he pointed to the screen that they had just finished watching.

"Maybe he didn't want us to know," Natasha muttered, still holding Clint's hand.

"It doesn't really matter," Steve said, looking up. "We're his team-mates, and we should be there for each other, especially him. Bruce might not have wanted us to know, but it was best that we did, and he shouldn't keep that stuff on the inside."

"Doctor Banner is sure a troubled soul," Thor said. Even if he was confused about what some of these things were, he did not like to see his friend in such pain. "One thing friends, that I do not understand, is why would the good doctor attempt swallowing a bullet? Would that not cause an upset stomach?"

The temperature in the room felt like it had dropped thirty degrees. No one had the courage to tell Thor the real meaning.

"Thor," Clint said painfully slowly, "Remember when we talked about how sometimes if something is said, it might have a different meaning?"

"Of course Hawk-man! Like how the 'cat in the bag' is about secrets, not creatures in sacks."

"Yeah, well, that means Bruce…" Clint awkwardly scratched the back of his neck. He had not been there when Bruce confessed this, but he had heard about it. He sure didn't want to tell Thor about what it meant. Natasha, the Black Widow, the one with the unreadable mask, looked like she was extremely upset. Captain looked down, a certain look in his eyes that portrayed distressing pain. Tony decided he should answer the god.

"It means Bruce tried to commit suicide; he tried to kill himself with a gun."

Thor look a moment to let the information soak in, then his face contorted into one of heartbreak. "Why would he do such a thing?"

"Because…" Tony stopped. Why did Bruce do it? Was it depression, guilt? Words echoed through his head, the words that a while ago, had nearly caused his heart, or reactor, to stop. The words that had made him feel like he was spiraling down a never-ending tunnel.

_"In case you needed to kill me, but you can't! I know! I tried! ... I got low. I didn't see an end, so I put a bullet in my mouth… and the Other Guy spit it out!_

"Listen buddy, I don't know why he did it, but that's not the point. He needs help. And not from a professional, because then he would feel even worse. He needs our help, guys; we are his only family."

"So what do you suggest? We make a feelings circle and sing Kumbaya?" Clint asked, but he seemed serious enough.

"No, we just need to talk to him, accept him. But here's the problem. First, we can't pry. Second, we all, for the most part, know Bruce. He doesn't like involving other people in his own problems. That needs to change. Third, everyone needs to read his file, I have, and I know Cap did, but seriously, his life sucked to the max. He lost everything and everyone he loved because of the Hulk. He went out of his way to avoid people because he was worried the Hulk would hurt them. He needs to raise his self-esteem. Lord have mercy, he needs help so freakin' bad!" Tony exclaimed.

"It's okay, we are his team, friends, and family; we can find many ways to help him," Steve said. "But, we need to start on topics we can't talk about around him."

"First," Clint said, " Nothing about family. Yeah, we all had pretty bad childhoods, but I think maybe I should be the only one to talk to him about his childhood, if ever." Clint got a lot of confused looks, so he elaborated. "Look, Bruce was abused by a druggie- alcoholic father who killed his mother and went to jail. My dad was kinda abusive too, so I get what he went through, but nothing that extreme."

"Oh," Tony said, feeling extremely guilty, "No overdose on drinks. Try to avoid them at all costs, but especially no overdose. In other words, don't do what I do. I'm gonna need your guys's help on that."

"Also, thought I might say this, but one night, I heard Bruce nearly screaming in bed." Steve said, "He has nightmares, a lot. This isn't the first time either. I've seen him up in the middle of the night, reading or whatever, he even preoccupies himself in the lab to stall from sleeping. Also…"

"Sirs and madam, I thought to warm you that Dr. Banner will be arriving at the Tower shortly, in approximately tree minutes," The British AI said.

"Ok," Tony said, rushing his speech, "Don't tell Bruce about this, anyone! Go find something to do, and when you do see Bruce, don't act different, because, _man,_ that guy can read people like a book, and will know something is up. Now go away and act like you've been doing stuff for the past hour."

AS the other exited, Tony shook his head. Bruce, Bruce, Bruce…

**Review, or HULK SMASH!**


	6. Please Remind Me Who I Really Am

** Thank you everybody, 'yall just make me smile a ton. One person p. me asking why I wrote such an emotional fic, and all that jazz. Here's why- They say the only way to get something done right is to do it yourself. Well, I have read a lot of good Bruce fics, but I wanted an angsty one with lots of feels, so I decided to write it myself. So there is your reason dear reader. Also, the beginning is referring to when Bruce was tested on by his father as a child, although, I don't think I captured it correctly, so if you were wondering…**

** Disclaimer- Not mine, DUH!**

** Chapter 6- Please Remind Me Who I Really Am**

Bruce walked into the large lab, exhausted. He had just returned from a hospital that had a high-tech x-ray explode from over heating. He was called upon to search everyone who had been close to the explosion to check for excess and harmful radiation. Even if Bruce was a doctor, he didn't like hospitals or surgical items that much.

_He was in the basement, but it was blurry. Very young at the time, he wasn't sure exactly what was happening, but he knew he didn't like it. His father was doing stuff to him, and it hurt, a lot. Under his father's breath, he heard him muttering something about 'bad blood.' What was wrong with his blood? Why was his father testing him for 'bad blood'?_

_ He was in Ross's lab, strapped to a table. Doctors flowed around him in a blur. They inserted a terrible drug into his veins, making him feel like he was on fire. One nearby assistant took a scalpel and slit his skin, razor sharp and harsh. Warm blood dripped onto the floor, each drop making a quiet splashing noise. An electrical current ran through him, causing his limbs to scream out in agony. Just let it stop…._

Bruce took a deep breath, forcing the memories out of his mind. Both incidents had been so long ago; no use letting them creep into him mind and scare him now. He turned a corner in the immense lab, letting out a small chuckle as he saw Tony messing with DUM-E's wires.

"DUM-E, hold still. I'm just fixing a couple of wires; it doesn't hurt that bad! Don't you use that tone of beeping with me. Ouch, hold still and stop shocking me or so help me I'll turn you into a wine-rack for some middle class family that won't… Oh, there you are Bruce. I was looking for you but JARVIS told me some hospital called you up and whatnot. Something about an x-ray exploding."

Bruce put his coat down on an empty lab table. "Yeah, you would think things like that wouldn't happen anymore."

"Obviously the world of medicine hasn't caught up to my technology-related brilliance. Maybe I should work on that next. I need a coffee, want to come? You look like you could use one."

"Yeah, sure, you got decaf?"

Tony scoffed. "Am I not Tony Stark? Of course I have decaf coffee. What, you finally getting sick of that gross tea you always drink?"

Bruce smiled, Tony would never stop bugging him about drinking his 'extremely gross good for nothing cr*ppy sugar free tea.' "No Tony, I still like my tea, but I kinda need a good coffee."

The two walked out of the lab and into the elevator, and Tony looked at Bruce, who had forming dark circles under his eyes, but at the moment they were barely noticeable. Bruce was playing with a button on his shirt.

_This is our Bruce. How could this be the Bruce that was tortured? How could this be the Bruce that has nightmares every night? What did he do to deserve it? What could he have possibly done? _

"Hey Banner, you know General Ross, right?" Tony's mouth spoke before his mind comprehended, and he greatly regretted it as he watched the scientist tense up.

"How could I ever forget him?" Bruce said rather quietly, and Tony acted surprised.

"Why, did he do something to you?" Tony asked.

"No, of course not." If Tony didn't know the truth, he would have believed Banner; he was a great liar. "He just has written some stuff on the Hulk, which I've read."

"Well, you know me, I like to hack into military junk, and he _has_ written some interesting 'essays' shall we say, on you, and how dangerous the Hulk is. Besides the Hulk, why does he hate you so much?"

"I, well, I kinda dated his daughter, Betty.

"Wait," Tony said, nearly dying of laughter, " You, little shy Bruce Banner, dated the daughter of one of the most feared generals in America? Are you serious?"

Bruce turned scarlet, nodding.

"Ha, I knew you had some bad boy in you. I can't believe it! Bruce dated a girl, and a rather important one at that! That's why he hates you, HA!"

They walked out of the elevator and into a kitchen, Tony playing with a fancy coffee machine, trying to get it to make decaf.

"Really though, besides the essays and you, like, dating his daughter, there is nothing else between you, honest?"

"Really. I don't know how safe I would feel if my child was dating a monster."

"Bruce," Tony said, grabbing his shoulders, "You are not a monster. We all love you for the awkward, shy, yet witty scientist you are, and we love the Jolly Green Giant too. Don't ever tell yourself that you are a monster." He let go, and grabbed two cups. What did it take to make Bruce, first off, believe he was a human too, and second, admit what had happened between him and Ross? Soon Banner would have to figure out that Tony was a smart person, and could get his hands on any military information he wanted. Although, Bruce was a darn good liar…

"Tony…" Tony looked down and realized he was spilling coffee everywhere.

"Sh*t! Ouch, that is _hot_ coffee!" Bruce chuckled watching Tony; it was pretty funny.

"Ok," Tony said, putting dirty paper towels in the garbage, " We are going to have Iced Coffee. Actually, no, I'll somehow burn that too. Wanna to go to Starbucks?"

"I'd love to."

**I know, not a very strong chapter, just mainly filler. I thought it would be funny for Tony to find out Bruce dated Betty, just 'cause it doesn't really seem like something Bruce would do. Please, for my sake, leave a review.**_  
_


	7. Everybody's Got a Dark Side

** Hey 'yalls, I'm outta school today, yay! So, due to my boredom before a friend comes over, I present you with a random chapter.**

** Disclaimer- Oh, I hate these things, NOT MINE!**

** Chapter 7- Everybody's Got A Dark Side**

"Bruce, get your skinny butt over here, now!" Tony called, excitement dripping from his voice. Bruce walked over to where Tony was holding something behind his back.

"I know how much you despise it when Big Green rips your clothes, so, doing much science behind your back, I present you with everlasting pants!" Tony pulled purple pants from behind his back, yet they looked normal size. "They are a special kind of polyester, so when you transform, they will stretch with you."

Bruce was flabbergasted. No one had ever done something so, _ugh_, he couldn't even find a word for it. No one had ever really cared.

"Thank you so much Tony, I really don't know what to…"

"Don't say anything," Tony interrupted. "You can thank me after we prove they work." Bruce gave him a lopsided grin, which made Tony's heart flutter. Bruce needed to smile more.

"Sir, Director Fury is requesting to talk to you as well as the rest of the team," JARVIS spoke.

Tony sighed. "Fine, patch him in. Ha, that was a funny pun."

"Stark?"

"Ahoy captain!"

"Stark, you refer to me like I am a pirate again and I will personally skin you alive."

"Fine, fine, now what's up?"

"We got a situation."

"What, did you lose your parrot?"

Fury growled. "No, we got a new villain in downtown Manhattan. Name's Xandrad."

"Yeah, ok, but are all of us needed? Even Jolly Green? It's one villain, not an army from outer space."

"I believe all of you need to fight; this man insane. Xandrad is able to manipulate minds, almost like Loki was with Barton, but is more actions than minds. He is dangerous. And yes, Hulk probably will be needed. Avengers Assemble immediately, the others have already gotten this message. Quinjet will be there in ten minutes. " His voice shut off.

"Well then, time for you to try out those pants."

BREAKY THING- IMAGINE A CHANGE IN TIME-YEAH-

All of the Avengers were in as Quinjet as it flew to where Xandrad was. They were all suited up, minus Bruce, who was only wearing a baggy t-shirt and purple pants, _the_ special purple pants. Bruce would occasionally glance at Clint, who was a bit nervous, though he wouldn't say it out loud. He had hated it when Loki had taken over his mind, it was the worst feeling, and now he had to possibly go back into that willingly.

The Quinjet landed. All of the Avengers ran out, only to see who must have been Xandrad. He was wearing all black, and there was nothing very special about his appearance, except for the gold ring around his head. It was almost like a halo, bright and floating. His voice was surprisingly high pitched.

"Oh, are you here to try to stop me? How can you stop me if you can't even stop yourselves from hurting each other?"

"Banner, time to get angry," Steve muttered, and Bruce took a deep breath. He thought of everything terrible that had happened to him in his life, and soon the Hulk was in his place, sporting a giant pair of purple pants.

"Thunder and lightning will strike you down!" Thor yelled as he pointed his hammer at Xandrad. The sky instantly darkened, and lightning covered the hammer, but instead of hitting Xandrad, it struck a building behind him.

"Ha, you will never defeat me!"

"Ok, this bastard is getting on my nerves," Tony said, firing repulsor beams at Xandrad. None of them hit him, and Tony stopped, realizing they were doing nothing. Xandrad was in all of their minds, messing up who their target was.

Steve threw his shield, but yelled. "Natasha, watch out, it's coming toward you!" Natasha ducked. Hawkeye drew an arrow, but it, of course, missed the target. His arrow _never_ missed. They needed to defeat this guy.

"Hulk," Hawkeye yelled, pointing at Xandrad, "Smash!"

Hulk let out a grunt, and charged towards the villain. Xandrad lifted his hand and pointed at Hulk, and muttered something inaudible. Hulk turned and looked at the other Avnegers. He shook his head sharply, as if trying to shake away some irksome fly.

"He's controlling Hulk," Natasha whispered. "Ok guys, we need to get Banner to transform back, now, before he destroys the city!"

Iron Man flew towards Hulk. "Hey buddy…" He received a punch in the chest, sending him flying backward. "Ok, maybe that wasn't the best approach, and ouch, that's gonna leave a bruise."

Xandrad laughed, which consisted of a high-pitched cackling noise. "Now that he can defeat you guys, I'll have him do my work for me." He muttered something to Hulk, who in turn roared.

Hulk lumbered to the nearest building, and ran a fist through it. Shrieking was heard, and all of the Avengers felt their stomachs drop. If Bruce ever found out what Hulk was doing, he would never forgive himself.

"Hulk, NO!" Steve yelled as Hulk…

**Hahaha, cliffhanger! I'm so mean! Review, please, and the story shall continue so that you can find out what happens to our dear Bruce…..**


	8. Do You Love Me

** Thank you everyone! I love long detailed reviews. I also love how you guys respond to cliffhangers. **

** Disclaimer- DO NOT OWN!**

** Chapter 8- Do You Love Me**

_Hulk lumbered to the nearest building, and ran a fist through it. Shrieking was heard, and all of the Avengers felt their stomachs drop. If Bruce ever found out what Hulk was doing, he would never forgive himself. _

_ "Hulk, NO!" Steve yelled as Hulk…_

Xandrad was knocked out and cuffed, but that was the least of their problems. All the Avengers had their respective weapons pointed at Hulk, and bodies littered the ground. Whatever Xandrad had done to Hulk was really messing with his head, every once in a while, Hulk would grab at his head, as if trying to make a voice go away. Xandrad was knocked out, but his powers were still having an effect on Hulk as he smashed buildings and people. Iron Man pulled out a giant tranquilizer gun; it was strong enough to knock out many adult elephants.

"Sorry Banner," He said quietly, pulling the trigger.

He opened his eyes, but immediately shut them due to the over-bright light. The room was too white, and smelled of rubbing alcohol as beeping was heard in the distance. Everywhere ached, and his limbs screamed out in protest. His throat was dry, and some IV was hooked up to his arm. His heart felt like a hummingbird in his chest, fluttering far too quickly.

Trying not to scream out in pain, Bruce sat up, slowly, letting out a small moan. He opened his eyes, which were unfocused, as the room swam around him. Next to his bed was someone slumped in a chair, the only thing his eyes could pick out was the blue light radiating from his chest against the white surface of the room. He looked at the figure confused, until his mind produced the name 'Tony'.

"Tony?" His voice was rough like sandpaper, yet raw, and he immediately wished he had some water. Suddenly, his vision became clearer, and he noticed the dark circles under his friend's eyes; however, he was sleeping in the chair.

He tried calling again with his quiet, hoarse voice. "Tony…"

Tony jumped awake, staring at Bruce like he hadn't seen him in ages. "Oh God Bruce…."

Bruce looked confusedly back at Tony. "What happened, and why do I feel like I died and rose from the dead?"

Tony froze, a large pit forming in his stomach. "You don't remember?" Bruce weakly shook his head. "At all?"

"I remember seeing Xandrad, but the rest was blacked out. Wait, sometimes if I can see something to trigger memories…" Bruce trailed off. He looked through the window, and nearly gasped. A couple of buildings had Hulk- shaped fist dents. Suddenly, memories started flowing back to him, not whole, but mainly bits and pieces full of sound and color.

_The coppery tint of blood filled the air. Screams pierced the air like a razor as people ran away as fast as they could. Hulk clutched his head. Black Man make head hurt! Hulk was supposed to stop Black Man, not friends and other small people._

_ Hulk drove his fist through building after building, a sensation of pleasure filling him. But wasn't he supposed to smash Black Man, not buildings?_

_ A voice filled his large head, echoing as if in a marble corridor-"Hulk, these are the people who hurt you, these are the people who want to kill you. You aren't their hero; they think of you as nothing more than a weapon to use when needed, and to be kept in a cage when not in use."_

_ Hulk roared. People hate Hulk and Banner?! Hulk will smash them all!_

Bruce held his head in his hands, muttering, "No, no, no…" He looked up at Tony. "What was the count?"

Tony knew what Bruce was talking about; he was referring to how many people he had hurt or killed. "Bruce, don't blame yourself over this…"

"Just tell me."

"No."

"Either you can tell me or I will find out from another source."

"No."

"Tony, please, I'd rather hear it from you that from the news."

Tony sighed. If he told Bruce, Bruce would never forgive himself; if he found out from the news, the same would happen. "Twelve killed, forty-three injured." Bruce kept his head in his hands, but Tony watched as his skin turned slightly green.

_How could I have done that? Twelve people, twelve people gone from this world! Twelve people that have families mourning them; twelve people who are worth much more than I am. God, I'm such a monster! It should be me dead, not them. They still had lives to live! Why can't you just die Banner? Why?!_

Tony watched as Bruce slowly began to shake, tears leaking from his eyes.

_Bruce doesn't deserve this. It wasn't his fault. _

Tony got up from where he was sitting, sat on Bruce's bed, and wrapped his arms around the frail and shaking man. He held him there as Bruce silently cried; however, he didn't know what Bruce was thinking.

"Bruce, this wasn't your fault."

"Yes, it was. David and Ross were right. God!, why can't I…never mind,"

It was so unfair Bruce had to deal with this. Bruce didn't even call his father 'dad,' but 'David.' In was just so darn unfair.

Tony clutched Bruce tighter to his chest. They were Science Bros., team members, family, and they would do everything necessary to help Bruce get through it. Tony held onto Bruce for quite some time. Now they just had to deal with Fury.

**What will Fury do? Reviews are love!**


	9. Can You Love Mine

** Overwhelmed! So many people react to cliffhangers! So here's chapter 9! Oh my gusnik, I didn't expect it to go so long so strong!**

** Warnings- Ok, probably gonna include some bad words because it's like a Fury/Tony catfight. **

** Disclaimer- I own the Avengers! Mwahaha!...All the Avengers raise their respective weapons and point them at my face. Ok, maybe not….**

** Chapter 9- Can You Love Mine**

"I refuse to have him put in a cage!" Tony nearly shouted at Fury. They had been fighting for quite some time now, and neither man had the top hand. All the other Avengers were in the room on the Helicarrier with them, but were pretty silent as they watched the two men bicker back and forth. Bruce, on the other hand, was extremely silent, sitting in his chair, head pointed down. He had not once spoken at all, but just sat there, face unreadable.

"I'm not suggesting we put him in a cage Mr. Stark…"

"Yes you are!" Tony interrupted. "It doesn't matter what you call it, - a containment area, his 'cell', even his 'room', it's still a cage. That is inhumane! What part of that can you not understand?"

"Nothing Mr. Stark, it is only for the safety of the people not only on this ship, but for those anywhere…"

"Why? Have you suddenly sided with Ross on this? Are you going to use him as a weapon? Are you going to dissect him too?!" Tony saw Bruce tense up and pale out of the corner of his eye. Bruce still didn't know that he had known about Ross testing on him; they would have that conversation some other time.

"No, he is part of my team, of course not. But due to his actions, certain procedures are called upon. Are you forgetting that I don't only do this for my interest, but that I have to deal with the Council and other agencies? All of them have brought the consequences of Hulk's actions to my attention, and very annoyingly so. I use my best judgment and the judgment of others to make these decisions, and if I didn't do something about it…"

"This isn't about you Fury," Steve said, a tone of irritation in his voice. "This decision that you made is atrocious and brutal, and I won't stand for that."

Tony looked at Steve like he had never seen such a person before.

"And you have to remember that it was Hulk that caused this, not Bruce," Natasha pointed out, and Bruce felt something inside of him smile slightly, even with the present circumstances.

"Sir," Clint said, "I killed many of your best men while Loki controlled my mind, and yet, you still trust me. At the time, Hulk was under the control of Xandrad, much like I was of Loki."

"Yes, the mortal's magic was strong like my brother's; I could sense it," Thor stated, adding to the conversation.

Bruce still sat there silent, but he never would have imagined his team to stand up for his like this. However, everything that Fury said was right, and in all honesty, he did needed to be locked up in a cage.

"Yes, Agent Barton, I understand that he was under mind and action- control; however, this was not the first incident that Hulk has killed innocents. And I doubt it will be the last."

That one statement caused nearly everyone in the room to want to rip Fury to pieces. They all looked at Bruce, who remained looking down. He knew Fury was right.

"At the battle with the Chitauri, if Hulk hadn't made an appearance, there would be no more humans left! I think the amount of people he saved overrides the amount he might have injured, or possibly killed." Tony said. He was really losing his patience with this man. "I don't understand how you can talk about ruining a man's life, and then expecting him to fight for you when you ask him to. That doesn't seem right. And you can just sit here and talk about it so calmly as if talking about the weather!"

"The decision has been made."

"Well I have chosen to ignore it because it was a stupid- ass decision." Tony replied, smirking. Fury glared back.

"Every action has a consequence, Stark. The killing of twelve innocents was the action, and putting Doctor Banner in solitary confinement is the consequence. Do you know how many people Hulk has actually killed on some rampages?"

Tony glanced at Bruce, who was white. "Fifty-two Stark. Fifty-two innocent people killed." None of the Avengers had expected it to be that high.

"Actually, it was fifty- seven," Bruce said, walking out of the room.


	10. Nobody's a Picture Perfect

** OH MY GUSNIK I WATCHED THE IRON MAN 3 TRAILER! Epic, I shall see the movie, and if any of you have watched it, I used a bit of the trailer in the beginning of this chapter!Thank you to everyone who has done anything related to this story, reviewed, favorited, followed, you all are amazing! Ok, now it's your turn. I never expected it to go this long cause I didn't think it would be successful, so now you get to help me out. If you ever have an idea for a chapter, PM me! No guarantees on if it will be included or when, but you never know. **

** Warnings- Tony Stark's potty mouth….**

** Disclaimer- I do not own.**

** Chapter 10- Nobody's a Picture Perfect**

Tony Stark wasn't going to lie. He never really slept well. All over the world, there were thousands of people who probably wanted him dead right now, and that wasn't really helping. He couldn't sleep. And when he did, he was plagued by nightmares. Some were about his time back in the cave, and how if he had been quicker, Yensin wouldn't have died. Others were about all the people in the past who had wanted his suit, and they got it, and would use it against him. Meanwhile, some were about his father, Howard, and how that terrible feeling of dislike penetrated from him to Tony, his own son. But worst of all, some were about Pepper.

Sometimes, people who wanted the suit would hurt her in front of Tony.

Other times, they would even kill her.

Those were the worst.

Tony was a brave man. But he wasn't strong enough not to feel scared. It was beyond scary. It was a penetrating fear that swept him off of his feet, the terror and dread that filled him. It was the fright, panic, and trepidation that would find its way into his mind.

Tony Stark was scared.

Tony Stark was scared that he would lose the one thing in life he was positive he could not live without.

He shifted in bed, looking at that 'one thing he could not live without.' And that one thing was a woman named Pepper Potts. She was sleeping soundly next to him, while he himself could not sleep a wink at this ungodly hour. His mind was filled with her sweet smile, and her strawberry-blonde hair. And the way she smelled like sweet roses. And the way….

And the way that if anyone, anywhere, tried to hurt her, he would personally blast them to pieces.

He slowly got out of bed, trying not to wake Pepper. He padded through the Tower, not really sure what he was doing. If he couldn't sleep, he might as well be productive. As he past the living room, he paused. His eyes wandered to the large couch. That was the couch that Obadiah Stane, his favorite uncle, had tried to kill him on by taking out the Reactor.

Tony tried shaking the memories out of his head. There was no reason to be thinking about that now.

But he couldn't. The recollections stayed printed in his mind like ink on paper. Tony felt his skin become like gooseflesh, small bumps forming. He suddenly felt claustrophobic.

_I need some fresh air. This isn't really happening. It was a long time ago. That will never happen again. Just take a step towards the roof Tony. One step, then you can feel the fresh air. Come on, just one step. _

Slowly, Tony walked towards the roof, each step creating a small thump that echoed through the halls. When he made it to the roof, cool air surrounded him, and the city lights and the soft buzz of cars filled his senses. He let out a held in breath, and then noticed someone else was already up there. Someone who didn't look so good.

"Bruce," Tony called out; however, the scientist didn't move from his place on the ledge of the very high tower. This caused Tony to panic a bit inside. "Bruce…" Tony walked towards the doctor, who was looking down at the city below him. Something was wrong, almost eerie. Bruce's eyes were unfocused for the most part, his hair was disheveled, and he was extremely pale.

Tony gently led him away from the edge, and sat them both down. Bruce rubbed a hand over his face, as if waking up from a dream or trance.

"Tony, what are you doing up…"

"Were you thinking of jumping?"

"No…" But it wasn't convincing.

"Don't lie to me; were you thinking of jumping?"

Bruce paused, still looking at the city below them. "It wouldn't have done anything anyway."

Tony was silent, yet shocked. _How could Bruce think like that? He seriously just tried ending his life, even knowing it wouldn't work? Is that how much he hates his life?_

"Betty would have loved this view," Bruce said, voice weary.

"Where is she now?"

Bruce felt himself tense up; he should have been used to this by now. "She has a family of her own. She's married to some guy; Talbot is his name, I think."

"But my guess is that you're still in love with her."

"You could say that."

"Then why did you make her leave?" Tony couldn't imagine what would happen if Pepper left.

Bruce let out a breath that had a small chuckle to it as he slowly shook his head. "When you really love someone, you do what's best for them, not you, even if it really hurts. All you want is for that one person to be safe, regardless of costs. And her being around me wasn't safe for her. I don't know what I would do if I ever hurt her. She refused to leave for some time, but love is worth fighting for. I forced her. It hurt, a lot. But it eased my conscience to know that I couldn't hurt her. She's happy now, and that's all I want. But now that I think about it, why is it you're up here?"

Tony gave Bruce a straight look in the eye. "Probably the same reason you are. Avoiding sleep isn't good for you. You're a doctor; I thought you would know that."

Bruce looked at Tony, as if trying to read him. "What's your point?" It wasn't accusing, just curious.

"My point isn't really isn't a point; it's question. Why are you avoiding sleeping?"

"I'm not. But at the moment it seems as if you are."

"Listen, we all have pasts that we aren't proud of, or pasts we are scared of. I think you would understand that. Ok, I'm sure all of us get nightmares every once in a while, but yours seem quite often. Want to explain?"

Bruce sighed. "Not exactly. Seriously, I'm fine. Like you said, it's normal." He got up to leave, but Tony stood up quickly and grabbed Bruce's wrist.

"If something was really bothering you, you would tell me, right?"

Bruce froze. He never had liked to talk about these things, and as much as he trusted Tony, he would rather keep these to himself. After hiding from the authorities for so long, he easily lied, nodding his head.

Tony watched Bruce leave, knowing he wasn't really going back to bed.

**Review! Next chapter, I'm gonna throw a giant plot twist!**


	11. You Know That We're Worth It

**THE PLOT TWIST, THERE WILL BE SERIOUS ANGST! Hey 'yall! Ok, so there might be some controversy on the happenings of this chapter, BUT the whole Betty/Abomination thing actually happened in the comic books, but since I don't know the whole details, I'm gonna do my version. BUT IT DID HAPPEN, I SWEAR! If you didn't really like it, please no flame. BUT THERE WILL BE FEELS, ALL THE FEELS.! **

** Disclaimer- Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own the Avengers, but I act like I do. **

** Chapter 11- You Know That We're Worth It**

The ride in the Quinjet seemed as if it couldn't go any slower. Natasha had her hand on her gun holster as she looked around. All of the Avengers were there; however, Fury said Bruce would probably be the only one needed. For once, the mission was in Rochester, rather than Manhattan. Bruce, however, looked nervous, yet determined. Hulk had already fought this villain, and was successful.

The mission was supposed to be straightforward, but not easy. The Abomination was loose in Rochester, and needed to be stopped. There was one catch- only Bruce could really fight because they both had radiation in their blood. If the blood of either Hulk or Abomination got on any of the team members, they would most likely die from radiation poisoning. Not good.

Clint, who was driving the Quinjet, projected his voice over the intercom. "Hey, we'll be there soon. Get ready."

Natasha ran a hand through her hair, made sure her gun was loaded, and stood up. Tony had the suit on; Steve was all American-ed out with his shield; Thor was, well, Thor and ready, she knew Clint was ready, and she sure was. Bruce was wearing his signature purple pants, which were working quite well.

She felt her stomach lurch slightly as the jet descended, and Bruce looked slightly pale. As she walked by, she patted his shoulder, hopefully reassuring him. When she stepped out of the jet, she heard a fierce roar. In the distance, she saw one of the ugliest things she had ever witnessed in her life.

The Abomination had transparent brown skin. Natasha could see all of his green veins nearly pulsing, and his spine was sticking out of his skin, each bone stretching out the taught skin. Small green eyes were bulging out of his eye sockets, and a certain reptilian tinge was added to his hands and feet. As soon as Bruce stepped out of the jet, the roaring monster swung his head toward the scientist. Something sparked in Bruce's eyes, and soon, the Hulk took his place.

The Hulk charged at the Abomination, grabbed his head, and the battle begun. It was hard to tell what was what as limbs crashed with limbs, roars with snarls. The two were nearly tied as far as who was the victor, but it looked as if Abomination had the top hand. Something told Natasha that the battle would last a while. She looked around, noticing how there were large fist shaped dents in many buildings, not to mention how some were collapsing. Then it struck her- she should be helping people out of buildings rather than standing there looking like a deer in headlights. She looked to the others, who were just as mesmerized in the battle. She pressed a hand to her earpiece, talking to the others.

"Guys, we gotta go help people out of those buildings! Lord knows where this battle will go, and some of those places are already collapsing."

The others glanced back at her, showing her they understood before running to many of the buildings. Steve went with Thor, while Natasha followed to where Clint was. She was on his heels when he ducted through rubble; however, she noticed that there were more people inside than she had thought. Thankfully, there were not many children; that always made it easier to evacuate people.

She walked over to a woman with two children next to her. One looked about eight, while the other was younger, maybe five or six. The mother looked like she was around her mid- thirties. Natasha pointed to Clint, who was helping someone else.

"Here, since you have children, follow him; he'll help you out." The mother grasped the two children's hands, then led them over to Clint.

After a while, everyone was cleared out of the building. Natasha and Clint raced outside to find the others. The city was covered with destruction, large dents and craters filling the street. Roars filled the air, and the Hulk and Abomination could be seen in the distance, wrestling fiercely. Both had visible marks on their bodies, symbols of the brutal fight.

Suddenly, tanks rolled into sight, and Natasha recognized them immediately. It was Ross. Long guns emitted from the tanks, and started shooting at the bundle of limbs. The Abomination looked up, let go of Hulk, and grabbed the tank, throwing it. He ripped off the top, and pulled a young lady out. There was a thin cut on her forehead, no doubt from being inside of a tank that was practically thrown about. He grabbed a size of metal that was a little smaller than his hand, and rubbed it against a cut that he had that was bleeding. Soon, blood coated the metal; however, he wasn't done. The woman still in his hand, he ran over and put his foot on Hulk's stomach. He grabbed the bloody metal in his hand, and plunged it into Hulk's upper chest. Hulk let out a feral snarl as Abomination pulled it out, two bloods coating the steel.

Natasha wasn't sure if it was from the radiation addition, but the Hulk rapidly shrunk back to Bruce, but large cut could be seen on Bruce's chest, blood quickly pouring out of the open wound. At this rate, he would die. After a couple of seconds, Bruce sat up, dizzy.

Bruce used all of his strength to sit up, noticing the warm, sticky blood pouring from his chest. Not a good sign. But that wasn't even the worst part.

All of the Avengers watched as the Abomination thrust the blood- coated metal into the young woman's chest, and then ran off as fast as possible. The woman let out one piercing scream before she fell silent.

Only one person recognized the woman as she convulsed on the cement. Only one person realized that she was dying from the blood on the metal. Only one person realized that the only person he had ever loved was gone.

Bruce Banner watched Elizabeth/ Betty Ross die that day.

It didn't even seem real. Time disappeared as Bruce ran to where Betty laid. He collapsed next to her, looking at her blank eyes. Only one word filled his head as he felt his heart collapse.

_Gone. _

_ Gone. _

_ Gone. _

It was the saddest thing the others had ever seen. Bruce simply sat there, frozen, as he stared at the bloody body. Tony stared for a while confused, until it clicked. Tony muttered to the others,

"Elizabeth Ross. They were married, but Bruce left for her safety. He was always afraid that Hulk would hurt her."

All of them felt something inside of them stir; they all thought about someone they couldn't live without. And that terrible thing had not happened to them, but to their friend that had already endured too much pain in his life for one man to bear.

Bruce grazed his fingers over her gaping gash, unable to talk or think. Images, sounds, and sights filled his senses.

_His mother lying on the pavement, head pounded and bloody. _

_ Betty's soft smile. _

_ The amazing feeling he felt while holding her. Or when she would lightly stroke his hair after he had a nightmare, whispering comforting things to him._

_ That one time in his life he felt happy, loved, or safe. _

_ Gone. _

Bruce wasn't sure of anything now. For once, his scientific brain froze; he couldn't even remember his name. So he did the one thing in life he knew how to do, the one thing he could do well.

He ran.

He ran as fast as he possibly could, not daring to look back.

All of those years from running had served him well as he sprinted away, each footstep pounding on the cement. He could almost hear the people behind him calling him back, but he didn't care. All he could concentrate on was his heavy breathing as he sprinted past buildings, taking each shortcut, twist, and turn he could. He didn't want anyone following or finding him. He ducted under a windowsills, turning at every other house. He finally stopped behind a building, in an alley, leaning against a brick wall. He had a stitch in his side, and blood was running down his stomach, onto the ground. Someone could track him that way.

He quickly ripped off a piece of his pants, clutching it on the wound. He panted as he tried to catch his breath, noticing his heart monitor beeping loudly, almost a screeching in his ears. Bruce tried breathing techniques, simply begging his heart to slow down. He watched as his chest slowly stopped bleeding, due to the Hulk's regenerative abilities. But his pulse stayed beating fast, each thump pounding in his ears. 198.

His vision was clouded with black blotches, and he could hear someone shouting his name. His head felt heavy, and he was suddenly aware of how each muscle ached beyond comprehension. But it was nothing compared to the way his heart felt, knowing _she_ was dead, and would never come back. Maybe it was all a bad dream. Or maybe it was real.

He slid down the brick wall, exhausted, feeling his heart rate slowly crawl back down. He felt a sturdy pair of arms wrap around him, and Bruce's mind faintly murmured the name _Natasha. _

Natasha had her arms wrapped around the frail man. "Oh God help him," she muttered as the others ran forward to help her. 


	12. Will You Love Me

**They guys, thanks for such a positive reaction. Remember, if you ever have an idea, just PM me. Oh, and in one of the Avengers deleted scenes, it shows that Peggy wasn't dead, just probably really old, 'cuz Steve was contemplating whether or not to call her. **

** Disclaimer- I do not own the Avengers, nor am I making any money off of them. **

** Warnings- Angst. Getting into some serious angst, like, whoa. Trigger. IDK, I've have never lost a relative, so I have never mourned anyone. So if I don't depict sorrow correctly, I'm sorry. However, I know everyone deals with sorrow differently. In a couple of days, I'll be serving in mass at a funeral. I've actually never been to one. Ok, enough about death…..**

** Chapter 12- Will You Love Me**

No one spoke. Bruce lay unconscious on a seat, but his bleeding stopped. Due to his regenerative abilities, he would probably wake in a couple of hours. He was always exhausted after transforming. But this case was different.

He had just lost the most precious person in his life.

Captain America stared at the doctor. Steve had lost everyone he had ever cared about. Peggy wasn't dead, but she was around ninety years old. Not to mention Bucky…..

Steve mourned on the inside. But the world was so different; he didn't have time to show it. He missed them everyday. Memories of them were brought back every time he saw something familiar, almost like a trigger. Those were the times that he would go straight to the training room and ruin a couple of punching bags.

One and a half more hours until arrival. They had already been in the air for a good two hours. He watched the doctor. He had seen good soldiers go wrong because of losing someone. He just didn't want to see that happen to Bruce. He had already endured so much, Steve wondered if this would be the final blow. He just wanted to tell Bruce that it would be ok, but he couldn't. Because most likely, it wouldn't.

(CHANGE POV, SAME TIME)

Bruce was aware of the whirring sound surrounding him. His body ached too much to open his eyes. Oh yeah, the battle. Slowly, he was vaguely aware of someone talking.

"- so we can't let that happen again. Any sign of depression or suicide, you speak up. Bruce already has suffered too much. We can't let what happened today ruin him."

Why were they talking about him? What had happened today?

"What was her name again?"

"Elizabeth Ross, more commonly known as Betty."

It hit Bruce like a tidal wave. His hands quickly went to his head and his nails dug into his skin as he slowly curled up, trying to make the pain go away. He grinded his teeth as it all came back.

The sight of her dead body lying bloodied on the cement. How it was his fault she was dead, and there was nothing he could do. His head and heart ached as the truth resounded in his head like an echo.

_She's gone, and she's never coming back. _

_ Never._

_ Never._

He slowed his breathing, forcing himself to thing of _anything_ else. He felt a strong hand on his shoulder, and heard Steve.

"Bruce, can you hear me? Are you alright?"

After a couple of seconds Bruce was able to manage to groan "yyyeeaah." He sat up as the pain slowly subsided, noticing everyone watching him. He hated the look sympathy and worry they all had on their faces.

"You good?"

Bruce tried to act as if it was nothing. "Yeah, just a killer headache. That usually happens after the Other Guy comes out."

Natasha raised a skeptical eyebrow, but Bruce said nothing else. He could feel all of them trying to silently watch him and communicate with each other. They weren't really doing a good job. Bruce nearly laughed as he watched Thor try to join the silent conversation. Thor would frown, his brow furrowed. Finally he couldn't hold it in.

"Dear friends, what _in the nine realms_ are we trying to convey secretly by not talking?" He whispered, which was the equivalent of loud talking for normal people. Everyone turned red, glaring at Thor, while Tony simply face-palmed.

"Nothing Thor, we're just trying to see who is the best at looking suspicious without blinking," Tony said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

It then became silent again, and Bruce laid his head on the back wall, closing his eyes. Maybe the world would be better when he opened them.

Bruce sat on the floor, trying to clam down. He was back in his room in the middle of the night, and the others were sleeping. On the floor, he tried meditating, trying to get _her_ out of his head. But he couldn't.

_It's my fault. I killed her. Because of me, she's gone. God, why can't I just die already! I killed her! I KILLED her! I KILLED HER!_

Bruce, in one quick movement, punched the wall as hard as he could, a large thump resounding off of the walls. He could feel the bones under his skin crack, but he didn't care. What was the point if they would just heal the next morning?

Bruce stood up and walked to his bathroom. He gripped the sink, then looked up at the mirror.

He saw his weary face. And his bloodshot eyes.

_I'm lucky. Most people would cry their hearts out. I know how to control it._

_ Or do I?_

For a quick flash, Bruce saw Hulk's reflection. But when it showed Bruce, his eyes were green.

_I loved her. And now, I'll never be able to tell her. I'll never hear her laugh again, or see that smile. She'll never know how much she really meant to me. And now I'll never be able to know that there is someone in the world who loved me, at some point. _

_ And right now there are people in the world celebrating Lordknowswhat when Betty is DEAD! How could anyone be happy?!_

_ I loved her more than she ever knew. She made me feel safe, like I would be able to live another day. _

_ And I killed her._

_ It was my blood. It was my radiation. It was me. MY fault. God, I'm such a MONSTER!_

Bruce, not even holding back, punched the mirror, glass shattering. He could feel the shards embedded in his skin, and watched as the glass pieces clattered to the floor. He looked at the razor sitting on the sink. Two swipes, and he might not have to deal with life anymore. Or, the Other Guy would come out.

Before he could make a decision, there was someone knocking at his door.

Bruce took a deep breath, walked to the door, and opened it.

Steve stood at the doorway in a t-shirt and sweatpants. "Can I come in?"

Bruce nodded, afraid that if he talked, he might just burst. Whether from tears or anger or both, he wasn't sure. They both sat on the large bed, almost looking like two girls at a sleepover. Steve was looking straight at Bruce, while Bruce looked down.

"Are you alright? I heard quite some…smashing… for lack of a better word. And please don't act like you are okay. I know you might not like to hear this, but truth is _always_ preferable," Steve said seriously, but a small chuckle escaping him.

Bruce remained silent for a moment. "Then, no, I'm not okay. There, I said it. Now what else do you want me to say?"

"I don't want to make you have to say something. I just want to help." Steve pulled a paper out of his sweatpants. He unfolded it to reveal a beautiful drawing. He handed it to Bruce, a small smile etched on his face. " Margaret Carter, better known as Peggy. She's in her nineties now, but back then…."

"You loved her."

Steve nodded. "When I woke up from the ice, I found out she was still living, but was so old that she…She was having problems remembering things. She had something they told me, it's like Altim..Alzim.. I don't know. It feels like I lost her, even if I haven't really. But I don't want to go visit her because I'm afraid she won't recognize me at all."

"Alzheimer's."

"Yeah, that's what they said," Steve said with a tinge of sorrow in his voice. "They said she wouldn't remember anyone from her past. So I didn't visit her."

Bruce continued to stare at the drawing; he could see how Steve would have fallen in love with her. " I'm sorry. It's becoming more common everyday, with still no cure. Did you draw this? It's really quite good."

Steve nodded. "I had a picture of her in my compass, but it went down with the ship. I've never shown this one to anyone."

Bruce reached over to the bedside table, opened the drawer, and pulled out two pictures, handing them to Steve. One was of Betty in her teaching days, cut out of a newspaper. She was wearing a sort of lab coat, writing something on a chalkboard. The other was a real photograph, although small, it held as much meaning as a giant one would.

It was of Bruce and Betty standing in the snow, both of them bundled up. Bruce had one arm wrapped around Betty's waist. They were both smiling the best, happiest smiles Steve had ever seen. Bruce looked so…happy and….alive. There was something in Bruce's eyes in the picture, almost a new kind of light. Like the kind of light that a teenager in love would have in their eyes, that sheer joy. And Betty was really beautiful, her hair was a rich brown her eyes blue. Her face was pale, but her nose and cheeks were red from the cold. He gave the picture back to Bruce, who stared at Betty's face, slowly stroking it.

"Bruce, I know what you're going through."

"Do you?" Bruce muttered quietly. "Steve, you didn't kill Peggy. You didn't give her Alzheimer's. I killed Betty. It's my fault she isn't still alive!" It was then that Steve noticed the tears rolling down Bruce's cheeks. Steve, not knowing what else to do, wrapped his arms around Bruce, hugging him.

"Bruce, it's not your fau…."

"Yes it is!" Bruce said, anger creeping into his voice. "If I wasn't such a monster, she would still be alive." His voice started breaking from both grief and anger. Steve could feel the doctor's body shaking from the tears, each breath becoming difficult for him. "And now…now she's…gone. Forever."

Steve felt terrible. Bruce had too much pain in his life. And he was blaming himself for her death.

"Bruce, listen to me. You are not a monster. We all love you. And I know that even though we will never be able to replace Betty, we, the Avengers, are still your family. And we will never leave, ever."

Bruce had his head burrowed in Steve's broad shoulder, and felt a bit of gratitude at those words. "Steve, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't feel so bad for myself, when you've lost everything. I have no right."

Steve felt disbelief hit him. "Bruce, you have every right. She was your wife for god's sake. But please, don't ever think that you are a monster in any way. We love you Bruce. And we all hate to see you like this. If you ever need to talk, you know I'm here."

"Thanks."

_Betty, why did you leave?_

**Reviews? Please? For the longest chapter I've ever written?**


	13. Even With My Dark Side

**Hey everyone. I just wanted to thank you guys for supporting me. Now, if you REALLY want to support me, give me some ideas. I'm gonna have this whole action thing come up which will take up a couple of chapters, because someone requested action with angst, which I will do. But if anyone has other ideas I can incorporate…..**

** Disclaimer- If you recognize it, I don't own it. **

** Warnings-Action, alcohol, fights, ect…. Just think of a bar.**

** Chapter 13- Even With My Dark Side**

"A shape-shifter? In a bar?" Clint said, voice full of disbelief. All of the Avengers were in the living room, watching the holographic Fury. Fury nodded.

"This mission is absolutely necessary. Dymorpha…"

"Wait," Tony interrupted with laughter, "His name is Dymorpha? Seriously, Couldn't he come up with a better name? What an imagination that man must have! If you're gonna be a cool villain, you at least gotta have an epic name. He…"

"She," Fury interrupted. "Dymorpha is a female, age 23. And she's real good. Her shape shifting is nearly impeccable; she makes it very believable. She can pick up personalities like it's nothing, making it hard to find out if it's her or the actual person."

"Why must we capture this Dymorpha?" Thor asked.

"She's got weapons, and lots of them. A tip off said she's going to deliver them to different sources within the next week, and that she has them all hidden in a secret base. That being said, you need to follow her home from the bar. Now the Council is calling, so I gotta go deal with them. Remember, follow her at all costs. Don't die. Avengers Assemble." The hologram shut off, and they looked at each other. Natasha began to speak.

"Fury gave me the coordinates of the bar. Before we go get ready, everyone wear jeans with a t-shirt or something. This is a bar; keep that in mind. Tony, you're known worldwide, while the rest of us are kinda low-profile. Dress different so you can go incognito. In other words, don't wear a million-dollar tux."

Tony crossed his arms as if pouting. "Fine. But if I can't wear a tux, then you can't wear a leather catsuit."

"Fine by me, I'm all about disguise. Come on guys, let's go get ready."

(TIME CHANGE READ ON LIKE IT'S NOTHING)

Clint checked himself in the mirror. He was wearing jeans and a dark t-shirt, just like they had agreed on. Of course, he had two daggers hidden up his sleeve, literally, as well as a comm. link hidden in is ear. He walked over to Natasha's bedroom, slightly turning the doorknob. The two had a rule with each other- if the other's door was unlocked, they were welcome in, if it was locked, stay out. Clint smiled as he noticed her door was unlocked. He walked in, seeing her doing something in the mirror.

He nearly gasped, but didn't. Natasha looked beautiful, in a tough kind of way. She was wearing jeans that were ripped perfectly, and a leather jacket. Makeup covered her face, making her look even more intimidating. She was curling her hair just a bit, slightly smiling as she watched Clint through the mirror. He looked quite…flabbergasted.

"You look…"

"Threatening?" She asked.

"Dangerous." He said.

"Seductive?"

"Extremely."

"Aggressive?"

"Yup."

"Look like I belong in a bar?"

"You have no idea."

"Good. Then I think I'm done," Natasha said, putting the curling iron down. "Are you worried at all?" she asked, slipping knives and daggers into her clothing, and placing her comm. link in her ear.

" 'Bout what?"

"Bruce in a bar?"

Clint had been thinking about that all while he was getting dressed. "Sort of. But I mean, he doesn't drink, at all, and if he's been able to live around Tony…"

"Clint?"

"To tell you the truth, you have no idea how much thought I've given this. And after he lost Betty…I just don't know how he's going to react by being surrounded by drunkards. We all have gotta watch him. But I have faith in him; he's good about controlling…everything. Not only the Hulk, but also his emotions, like the way he acts around us. He acts like he's perfectly fine even when he's probably dying inside. As long as we watch him, I think we'll be good."

"And Tony?"

"He'd do whatever was best for the team; I think he learned that while carrying a nuke into space. But let's only let his drink one shot, and if only necessary."

Natasha frowned a bit, making sure she was completely ready. "I'm just wondering, why would Fury pull all of us into this? It could just be you and me taking this mission."

"Maybe this Dymorpha is better than we suspect."

"And that reminds me, why would Fury trust information from a 'tip off?' What makes him believe that anything that person said was true?"

"I don't know. But we better follow orders," Clint replied.

"Now you're starting to sound like Steve."

"Who? Captain Spandex?"

"Now you sound like yourself. Now let's go on and head down."

The two walked towards the elevator, and met Thor on the way down. He looked better than the Clint had expected, for once he looked, …normal. He was wearing normal clothes, and not battle armor with a bright red cape.

"Dear friends, is this the correct attire?"

The two nodded, surprised Thor could get it right.

"It seems strange," Thor said, referring to what he was wearing. "I had originally put on Asgardian celebration attire before coming here to this elevator, but Bruce had suggested that I change. He came to my room, and showed me what I should wear, which is what I am wearing now."

Clint and Natasha glanced at each other; they knew it was only too good to be true that Thor had chosen those clothes.

The elevator dinged, and the three stepped off, meeting the others. They were all dressed similarly, while Tony had changed. His hair was slightly spiked up. Just by what he was wearing, he looked like a completely different person. Not to mention the lip piercing. Thor gasped.

"Man of Iron, is that ring on your lip real?"

Tony shook his head. He then took it out. "It's just a highly believable clip on. Because Tony Stark would never get anything pierced." Everyone was wearing jeans, but they had to tell Steve to un-tuck his shirt. He did so, though unhappy about it, and Tony ruffled Steve's hair.

"Good boys don't go to bars Steve."

(Time Change, now at destination)

The six walked into the bar. They were instantly surrounded by the smell of stale alcohol, sweat, and perfume/cologne. The smell sent an image of Bruce's father in front of his eyes, but Bruce pushed it back.

_You can't think of that now. You can handle it. Just don't think about it; just find this woman. Think of the logics, it always works. _Bruce glanced around the room. _Ok, approximately 250 people. 1 out of 250, give or take a little._

Bruce watched as the others slowly split up. Steve looked confused, and walked towards Bruce. He suddenly got an eyeful of the bartender, who was female. Her skirt was very short, shirt low and tight, and her legs were covered in fishnet leggings.

"Is that outfit even legal?" Steve asked, voice full of disbelief.

Bruce let out a chuckle. "Afraid so." It was funny the way Steve saw things.

"Ok Bruce, if you find anything suspicious, talk through the comm. link, and we'll all hear you. Oh, here, this is a tiny tracker. If you get any suspicions, stick it on that person, so we don't lose them. I've got to go make sure Tony doesn't get into trouble. " And with that, he left. Bruce looked around for the others.

Clint was having a dart-throwing contest with some other men. Of course, he would hit the bull's-eye every time; the other men stood no chance. Natasha was having a conversation with someone, and they were falling in love with her. She was quite a good at seduction. Thor was having a drinking contest with many others. The alcohol would have no affect on him or Captain, so there was really no use. Captain and Tony were sitting at a table, talking in low voices while pretending to watch a football game.

Bruce walked over to the bartender. "Could I have some water?"

She gave him a devilish look. "Come on, what's your poison?"

"Just water."

She finished cleaning some glasses. "My name's Carrie. Come _on_, no one comes to a bar to have water. Now stop messing around, what do ya want? Well, if it's for you, I'll make it free."

Brue felt his face get hot. "Just water, please."

She turned around to fill a glass. After a while, she returned with a glass of water. She handed it to Bruce, who was about to take a sip, when she lent forward and whispered in his ear. "You sure that's all you want? I know you got a dark side on the inside that wants something stronger than water."

Bruce was just comprehending what she had said. Just thinking, he realized that she was probably Dym…. He suddenly stuck the tiny tracker on her shirt, pretending to grab her in thanks. When he sipped the water, it wasn't water. It was so strong; it was pure liquor, and Bruce wanted to puke. Suddenly the alcohol set in, making Bruce dizzy. Bruce wanted to pass out. He dropped the glass, but on someone's foot.

That someone had a spiked Mohawk, and piercings everywhere. Nearly the whole bar turned to look from where the commotion had come from. But Bruce didn't have time be embarrassed. His head was spinning with the strong alcohol, and everything seemed ten times louder, each movement he made seemed in slow motion, as if he was stuck in syrup. The next thing he felt was a strong punch in the face.

"Looks like we got ourselves the next fight!" Someone yelled. Suddenly a ring was formed, with Bruce and Mohawk man in the middle. He felt another punch hit his stomach, and could feel the Hulk under his skin. He begged himself no to change. He started taking deep breaths, focusing on his surroundings. He endured punch after punch, and he could hear someone shouting his name. Mohawk man charged at Bruce again; however, something different happened.

Bruce punched back. Mohawk man staggered backwards. He charged again, and in one swift moment, Bruce flipped him over, the move he had learned in Brazil, and had used many times. Mohawk man didn't move; he was knocked out.

The crowd cheered, and Bruce could feel Tony run out of the crowd and grab his shoulders. Bruce rested his head against Tony's shoulder.

"It's Carrie," Bruce barely whispered, "the bartender. It's Dymorpha. She knew about Hulk, gave me alcohol…

"How much Bruce?"

"Not much, it'll wear off in half and hour…." He abruptly ran out of the bar, and through the door. The others followed without question. He stopped suddenly, pulling a device out of his pocket. It was the device that showed where the tracker was. He watched the little red dot move slowly, smiling, knowing he had caught her. He instantly handed it to the others.

"I'm guessing you stuck a tracker on her, and this is it?"

Bruce nodded. Steve called the Quinjet, which landed, and they all got in. Bruce felt the pounding in his head slowly subside; however, it was still present. After a couple of minutes, the intercom announced hat they would be landing in one minute.

When they landed, everyone ran out, and saw a large warehouse building in the middle of nowhere. They all sprinted to it, and noticed it was empty. Dymorpha stood in the corner, and let out a shrill laugh, throwing a grenade at them. It took them all a couple of seconds to comprehend.

"It's a trap!" Stave yelled.

**Well, happy early Thanksgiving, so leave me some food for thought (reviews =) ) Please, for the longest chapter yet?**


	14. Like a Diamond

**Hey guys! Sorry its been so long since an update, but I got sick, and you know how life goes. So here is a really long chapter to make up for it. There isn't as much Bruce in this one, but don't worry, because the results of this chapter will involve him later in the story. Hope you enjoy!**

** Disclaimer- I do not own the Avengers. **

** Warnings- I don't know, some feels, maybe. BE WARNED, for uh, stuff. Just saying, my substitution for any bad words is usually flippin. Just saying. Some Clintasha!**

** Chapter 14- Like A Diamond**

___When they landed, everyone ran out, and saw a large warehouse building in the middle of nowhere. They all sprinted to it, and noticed it was empty. Dymorpha stood in the corner, and let out a shrill laugh, throwing a grenade at them. It took them all a couple of seconds to comprehend._

_ "It's a trap!" Stave yelled._

Time froze as they all stared at the grenade. Bruce's body reacted before his mind did. This was probably the stupidest thing he had ever done in his life, and the stupidest thing he would ever do. But he did it for the others, to keep them safe. All of the Avengers watched Bruce, fear present in their eyes.

Bruce swallowed the grenade.

A few seconds later, the Hulk exploded from Bruce's body, but they instantly knew that something was wrong. Hulk grumbled shortly, before collapsing on the ground, and turning _back_ into Bruce. Bruce lay unconscious on the cement floor; burn marks covered his body, no doubt from the bomb, and a thin line of blood dribbled from the corner of his lip, which was never a good sign. But that wasn't even the worst part. Bruce's chest wasn't moving-he didn't seem to be breathing.

"Bruce?" Tony called. His body froze up, looking at the doctor. He forgot everything, only caring about why the scientist wasn't moving. He practically ran over to where Bruce was lying. He lightly shook Bruce's shoulders. "Bruce, stop it, it's not funny, wake up." His voice got much louder. "Bruce come on! Get up!"

The other Avengers felt their hearts break at the desperation in Tony's voice. Captain walked over to Tony, seeing the hopelessness in his eyes.

"Why isn't he waking up? Help me Cap, come on, don't just stand there!" Tony yelled.

Steve wrapped his strong arms around Tony. "Don't touch me Rogers!" Tony bellowed, thrashing in Steve's arms. "God, why would he do that?! Why would Bruce swallow a flippin grenade?"

"I don't know Tony. Maybe he was trying to protect us…."

"I don't care! It's not fair that we're fine and Bruce is….That's it!" Tony reached into his pocket and pulled out as silver bracelet. He snapped it onto his wrist. "Stark to Quinjet- initiate Mark VIII now!" After a couple of seconds, the suit flew into the warehouse, attaching to Tony, much like the one in the battle. All suited up, Tony turned towards Dymorpha, who was still standing in the corner.

"If you ever mess with my friends again…" Tony fired repulsor beams at Dymorpha, beam after beam, as he chased her around, determined not to lose sight of her. Suddenly she disappeared. _Probably shifted into a bug or something, I just go back to where the others are,_ Tony thought. But when Tony turned around back to where they had entered the warehouse, the others were gone, including Bruce. Tony felt a spark of panic rise in his chest as he turned around rapidly in the dark. "Guys…" then he heard a scream pierce the air, a scream that sent violent shivers down his spine.

It was Natasha's.

Tony sprinted towards the echo of the scream, gasping at what he saw. He couldn't see very well in the dark, but the Arc Reactor gave out just enough light to allow him to see a couple of feet in front of him. All of the others, including Bruce, were chained to the wall by their wrists. All of them were knocked out, except for Clint.

"Tony," he whispered frantically, "turn around!" Tony was too late however, and felt something large and heavy collide with his head. A groan escaped his lips as he felt himself being lifted. When he had the strength to open his eyes, he saw he was chained to the wall as well. His armor was off, lying in a crumpled heap by his feet.

"What happened?" He grunted to Clint.

"I don't know. It's so dark, I couldn't really make out anything," Clint replied, voice raspy. "We need to get out of here. None of us are doing well, and from the looks of it, Bruce…. Tony's he's not healing like he normally does…."

"What? How?"

"Well, he's bleeding badly. I'm no doctor, but I'm guessing it's both internal and external from the bomb. A normal human would be dead with the amount of blood he's lost. But then again, Bruce isn't a normal human…"

"Are you suggesting he might live?" Tony asked hope creeping into his voice. He kept on telling himself Bruce would be fine, that he would heal like normal, but deep own on the inside, he knew it was a slim chance.

"Maybe. I mean, after all he's been through in his life…He's had enough damage and testing to die multiple times, and we don't know if he had 'only swallowed a bullet' once. I highly doubt it was only a one-time thing. He isn't a normal human. His body might react totally differently than we would expect."

"I hope you're right," Tony muttered. He yanked at the chains restricting him, frowning.

"So," Clint said, "what do you suggest we do?" Tony moved his wrist, feeling the skin rub raw, blisters staring to form.

"I don't really know. JARVIS?" Tony asked, hoping the AI within the suit could hear him.

No response.

Natasha screamed again, but seemed still unconscious.

"What did you do to her?!" Clint shouted into the dark warehouse. "Come out you coward! What did you do to Tasha?"

Dymorpha's laugh could be heard from a corner. It was light and eerie, unsettling in a spooky way. She stepped into the little light that was projected from the Arc. She didn't look like the bartender, but if this was her true form, she might have been beautiful, if not for the fact she was evil. Thick white hair framed her pale face. She was rather short, but what really got the two men were the young woman's eyes. They were a deep, piercing turquoise, like the ocean. She smiled, sporting breathtakingly white teeth.

"Irony," she said slowly, voice echoing in the warehouse, "is really such a funny thing. Just imagine, the infamous Black Widow, only to die from a small spider bite from a real black widow spider, how sad. After a bite, the victim feels extreme, unimaginable abdominal pain, hallucinations, and sometimes even death."

Clint yanked against his chains. "You monster!"

Dymorpha looked at Clint for a brief second, as if trying to read his mind. "I am many things, but not that. You friend there though, would be an eligible contestant in that category."

"Bruce is NOT a monster!" Tony yelled.

"Really," Dymorpha questioned, "because the rest of the world begs to differ." Tony grinded his teeth angrily. Both Tony and Clint heard Natasha groan in pain, squirming. The situation might have been better, if she had been awake. Dymorpha looked towards Natasha, a certain glint in her eyes.

"She has two hours, at most. Now, I have better things to do than to sit here and watch you die. Any last requests?"

"Yes," Clint responded instantly, "give her the antidote. Have the spider bite me instead, have it bite me a million times. Just leave Tasha alone."

Dymorpha's eyebrows rose a little. "Agent Barton, is this love?"

Clint didn't reply, but even in the darkness, Tony could feel the archer blush. Tony quickly intervened. " Well Dy, we all live in a world that gets stranger everyday, but you might like to know that chivalry still exists. Chivalrous men don't like to see women in pain."

"Well," Dymorpha said, voice creepily happy, "I would accept your offer, if I had the antidote. But I don't. And women have a kind of chivalry too, you know. Because this little love story is the only thing keeping me from poisoning all of you for no good reason."

Clint grinded his teeth, his whole body becoming sore from the chains. He wanted to scream as he watched Dymorpha leave the warehouse. His eyes wandered in the darkness. He was Hawkeye; he didn't like not being able to see. The dark made his feel uncomfortable, vulnerable. He pulled on the chains, knowing he would do nothing. The chains were stronger than anything he had ever encountered. It almost seemed un-Earthly…

"Thor," Clint called, not knowing where he was on the wall. "Thor, wake up ya overgrown Asgardian Shakespeare." Thor's head stirred, but still was knocked out. "Thor," he said, voice growing louder, "Asgard's under attack!"

At once, Thor woke up, looking around for foe. "Friends, why is it so dark? Surely, this is not Asgard."

"Asgard's not under attack Goldilocks," Tony said, rolling his eyes. "But we needed to wake you up. Listen, where is your hammer?"

"I am not sure my friends; I had carried it into this place, but that wicked woman caused me to lose consciousness. It is probably lying somewhere on the ground, as she would not be able to lift it. Would you like me to summon it?"

"Yeah." The three men could hear the hammer whiz through the air, and into Thor's hand.

"Ok Thor," Clint said, " listen to me carefully. Now that you have your hammer, position it right where the chain is, the one holding your arm above your head. Ok, great. It might be hard, but try to use your wrist to hit the chains. It's our only chance out of here." Clint was praying to some God out there that this would work, or they were dead.

As Thor hit the chain, a clash echoed through the warehouse. Each clang was like a wave of resounding hope, as the three awake Avengers prayed it would work. On the fourth hit, Steve woke up, muttering something about the Hydra were infiltrating the base….

He looked around, pupils enlarging in the darkness. Suddenly everything clicked, and he understood why he was chained to a wall. What he didn't like though, is when he faintly saw Natasha next to him, whimpering in pain. He had watched helpless as Dymorpha shift into a spider, bite Natasha, then shift back.

"Guys," he called out in the darkness, "who else is awake?"

"Oh, glad to have you back Spangles. The only ones out are Bruce and Natasha, who are both injured."

A giant clang was heard; Thor had gotten his first chain off. The other one would be easier to get off since his first wrist was free. They would get out. A couple of minutes later, all of the Avengers were out of their wrist cuffs.

"So Cap, what do you suggest we do?"

Steve's leadership mechanism sprung in. "I think we call the Quinjet, leave Bruce and Natasha at the Tower, and we go to find Dymorpha."

"Is that even a good idea? I mean, yeah, Bruce and Natasha are the only ones majorly injured, but is it worth going back on this mission without them, with us in this condition. We're all worn out; I don't think we would be able to do much damage in this state," Tony said, looking at his suit. "Besides, how would we find her, unless….Does she still have that tracker on?"

That's when Thor stopped listening. All the Midgarian technology made him confused. He listened to the bicker between the three men, but he however, was watching Natasha and the Doctor, who were propped up against the wall. Thor then noticed how the Doctor's fingers were slightly twitching. Suddenly, Bruce's eyes flicked open, but he remained silent. He instantly focused his attention to Natasha, and placed his fingers on her wrist.__

_** Thump**_

_** Thump**_

_** Thump**_

__Her pulse was too slow for Bruce's liking. He looked around, ignoring the throbbing in his head. "What's wrong with her?" He asked, voice quiet, words slurred. Tony instantly forgot all of his pride, all of his manly manliness, and ran over to Bruce, who was still propped up against the wall. He enveloped Bruce in a tight hug, burying his face in Bruce's curly hair.

"Don't you ever leave me again like that," Tony whispered, letting a few tears escape his eyes. "I thought…..I thought you were dead."

"So did I," Bruce barely whispered. When he made the decision to swallow the grenade, he knew he might not come back, even if he doubted it. Because of course, the Hulk would be there to save him from hurting himself. Joy.

Tony finally let go when he saw how Bruce was slightly grimacing from his injuries. "What happened to Natasha?"

"Black Widow Bite," Clint answered, voice filled with disgust. Bruce instantly grabbed Natasha's wrist again, seeing if the pulse changed. It only got slower. He ran his hands up and down her neck, lightly pressing, checking for swelling. He stopped, turning Natasha's neck, showing the others the bright red bite on the middle of her neck. The rest of her neck was flushed, as the poison was spreading. The others looked at Bruce, waiting for the final conclusion. He rubbed a hand over his face.

"Her pulse is far too slow, and she's got a high fever. The venom's really started to kick in. If we can get back to the lab in time, I could…" Bruce froze for a moment, eyes closing temporarily, but opened them back up. "I could make an antidote, but we'd have to be fast."

All of the Avengers looked at each other; it was decided –they would forget about Dymorpha for the time being, and go to the tower to save Natasha. Tony helped support Bruce, as he was way too weak to stand on his own. Clint picked up Natasha, who was still unconscious, noticing how she was burning up. They all walked, or limped, out of the warehouse as Steve called the Quinjet. When it landed, they all got in, but Natasha was still groaning. They laid her on the seat.

"What can I do to help?" Clint asked.

"I don't know what this aircraft has aid-wise, but if there's any water and a washcloth on here, that would help her." Bruce replied, voice still quiet and slurred.

Clint instantly went towards the back of the jet, knowing where everything was. He opened a drawer, and pulled out a jug of water and a cloth. He returned back to Bruce. Bruce took the jug of water and poured it all over the cloth. He gave it to Clint.

"Just hold it on her forehead. We want to keep her temperature down," Bruce said.

Clint pressed the cloth to Natasha's forehead. She flinched slightly, her head shifting. Clint, out of instinct, brushed a stray lock of her fiery red hair back behind her ear.

After a couple of minutes, she clenched into a tight ball, a small cry of pain escaping her lips.

"The abdominal pain is probably getting worse. We don't want her to do that," Bruce said, pulling her legs away from her chest. Clint held her torso straight while Bruce stretched her legs so that they were lying straight in front of her. Bruce took his hands and placed them on her lower stomach, near her abdomen. He lightly pressed down, causing Natasha to inhale sharply. After a couple of minutes of this, she seemed to relax, her once-tense body going limp under Bruce's hands. Only after she was relaxed did Bruce remove him hands. He then proceeded to rest his head in his hands, lightly pinching the bride of his nose, trying so hard to stay awake. It then that Bruce realized how each of his muscles hurt beyond comprehension. He was dizzy, and he couldn't see very well, as his glasses had been shattered when he had Hulked-out. Dried blood covered parts of his body….All he wanted to do now was sleep for a million years.

But then he caught the sight of Natasha's head swinging back and forth, as Clint held the wet cloth to her forehead, a look of determination, love, and worry in his eyes. They needed him; he couldn't rest now. They needed him.

"It's okay, I think we've got it from here," Bruce said as Clint followed, carrying Natasha. They walked into the lab as the others left. Bruce grabbed a blanket and draped it over a table. Clint gently laid Natasha on the table, sitting next to it.

Bruce started mixing chemicals in various jars and vials. He took a syringe with a needle and put the liquid inside. He weakly walked over to Natasha, watching as Clint subconsciously drew small circles with his finger on her wrist. Bruce gently tilted Natasha's head to the side, and with unbelievably gentle yet steady hands, slit the needle into her neck next into the bite. He disposed of the needle and syringe, and walked back over to the two assassins.

"Do you have any idea how long she'll be out for?" Clint asked.

"Maybe an hour, at most."

Clint nodded. He just wanted to say something to Bruce, for standing through so steadily when he should have been helping himself. And how he was just so calm throughout it all.

"Thanks Bruce, you really have no idea how much it means…"

"It's fine. I did this for a couple of years while on the run."

Clint looked back at the exhausted doctor/scientist. He just couldn't believe that this was the man the world hated, the man whose life had been ruined when he had simply tried to help the world. This was the man that swallowed a grenade, and thinking nothing of it. And he looked like he was on the verge of exhaustion.

"Tony really thought you were dead. He was….devastated. I already know that Tony is gonna have a long talk to you about what you did back there. He's not gonna just walk away from that. But I've never seen him so worried over anything."

Bruce felt his heart sink a little. He definitely didn't want to talk to Tony about that. He bit back a groan as his head throbbed painfully. Clint noticed, even if Bruce had tried to hide it.

"Why don't you go upstairs, take a shower, and sleep? You really don't look good. Like, really _really_ don't look good," Clint said. He saw as Bruce cast a glance at Natshasa.

"It's okay; I'll watch her. You go on." Bruce stood up far too quickly for his liking, and watched as the world spun dizzily around him. "You good Doc?" Bruce nodded, proceeding to take a couple of steps as his vision swam. He leant against a wall as he made his way to the elevator, and when he stepped inside, dark circles swam across his field of vision. He couldn't tell which number on the buttons was which.

"JARVIS, can you take me to floor…Whichever floor I live on, I can't remember." Bruce asked, voice even more slurred.

"Of course sir, that would be floor twelve, for future references sir."

When they arrived at Bruce's floor, he stumbled out, wondering how he had gone from pretty fine to totally unstable. His hands shook as he opened the door to his room. He made it to the sink, splashing cool water over his face.

_What the heck is happening?!_

After drying his face, which didn't really help for that matter, he collapsed onto the bed, falling asleep before his head hit the pillow.

**Reviews are love *****hint hint***** :D**


	15. From Black Dust

**Sorry so ! My schedule is literally study, study, study, maybe eat and drink, study, study, study, maybe sleep a little, study, study…..You get the point. And that leaves zip time for writing, well, except for those darn essays….. Oh, so a guest was saying how there is no way Bruce could have swallowed a grenade and just have been tired. Well, that's not the case, you'll see…**

** Warnings—Health issues. Some descriptions might seem gruesome, so be warned. **

** Disclaimer- I do believe Hulk has something to say. HULK HATE WORDS. BUT HULK NO OWN WORDS, ONLY FISTS. HULK SMASH PUNY WORDS! Well then, the Hulk has spoken. **

** Chapter 15- From Black Dust**

Tony was pacing. It had been about an hour since they had returned to the tower, maybe about nine o' clock, p.m. It was dark out, and the lights in the city below shone beautifully, like fireflies dancing in the night. Tony was debating on whether or not he should go visit Bruce.

_We need to talk about why the heck he swallowed a grenade. _

_ But he's probably tired out of his wits; you should let him rest._

_ We need to talk about what happened back there!_

_ Just leave it until the morning!_

Tony's mind fought with itself angrily in his head. Should he go to Bruce, or not? He just couldn't make up his mind.

"JARVIS, what is Brucey doing?"

"I believe Doctor Banner is sleeping sir. Would to like me wake him?"

Tony paused for a moment. "I really am debating on that, what do you think?"

"Sir, I don't think it would be advisable. Doctor Banner is sleeping, practically passed out from exhaustion. He is in critical condition; I do believe it would be better to let him rest."

"Ok, thanks JARV." Tony got in the elevator, and went to the main kitchen. He stopped when he saw Steve. "Oh, hey Spangles. Ok, so we just got back from being held captive, and you aren't sleeping? Why?"

Steve squirmed in his seat. He muttered something inaudible. Tony raised an eyebrow, telling Steve to spit it out. Steve's face slightly turned red. "You'd think it's stupid…." He said, voice trailing off.

Tony lightly shook his head. "I promise I won't laugh, unless it has something to do with about how you're self conscious about wearing a spandex uniform."

"No, it's not that…"

"Go on." Tony said slightly interested now.

"Well…..Sometimes….I'm just afraid that if I fall asleep….I might wake up another seventy years in the future. The world is just so different…..If that ever happened, I don't think I could stand living. I don't know what I would do if I ever realized that along with Peggy and Bucky, I had lost you guys too….. I know it's dumb…"

"No, it's not," Tony interrupted. "It pretty much happened to you, and that seemed impossible, but look where you are now. And besides, don't worry, I _will_ be around in seventy years, so don't you go thinking that I'll be gone. I'll always be there to make fun of your silly spandex a** Gramps."

Steve smiled a bit. "It's okay, Bruce makes a great insomniac buddy when he's not ion the lab with you."

"How often is he up?" Tony asked, frowning slightly, remembering the night he found Bruce on the roof.

"Practically every night. It's worrying, but I don't know what to do. Is he sleeping now?" Steve asked as Tony nodded. Tony got up and got some coffee, brushing away the fact that it might not be a good idea at nine at nighttime.

"Want some?"

"Sure," Steve said. "I was going to make some, but I couldn't figure out how…" His face turned a bit red.

"Cap, if you ever need something, don't be afraid to ask JARVIS. He was be created by _me; _I'm sure he would be capable of giving you step-by-step instructions on how to make coffee. Oh, coffee, one of the great secrets to life, well, along with alcohol and some other things…."

"You know," Steve said, "it's kind of funny to think I've been drinking coffee a good eighty years before you, and I don't even know how to work your machine."

"I never thought of it like that. It's still hard for me to believe you were actually friends with my Dad. He would never shut up about you."

"I actually went with some friends to one of his, showings, you could say. He was working on a hover car. It ended up failing after a couple seconds in the air, but… I thought it really was cool."

Tony was just about to respond when Jarvis spoke. "Sirs, I do believe that Doctor Banner requires your assistance."

They both looked at each other. "I'll go," Tony said.

"Are you sure?"

"I got it Cap, I think it better be me. If I do need help, I'll have JARVIS call you," Tony yelled, sprinting to the elevator. He got in, pressing the button. "JARVIS, what the heck is happening to him?"

"I believe that he is having some extreme health issues at the moment."

"Why didn't you get me earlier?!" Tony said, frustrated.

"Doctor Banner requested for me not to get you,"

"Darn JARVIS, don't let him override you."

"He overrode your overrides sir."

"Bruce and his stupid IQ," Tony muttered. He sprinted out of the elevator and into Bruce's' room. When he wrenched open the door, his eyes searched the room, only to find it empty. That's when his eyes found the bed. The sheets were askew, and Bruce wasn't in the bed. But the sheets, they were….red. Tony shuddered at the deep shade of red that led from the sheets and trailed to the bathroom….. Then he noticed how the bathroom light was on, and heavy breathing could be heard from the other side. He placed his hand on the doorknob.

"Bruce, I'm coming in." Surprisingly enough, the door was unlocked, and Tony opened it, feeling his stomach clench at what he saw. Bruce, who was deathly pale, had one hand pressed against his side, the other white knuckle clenched against the sink. "Oh, Bruce," Tony whispered. Scarlet blood was flowing from Bruce's side, in between his shaking fingers, and flecks of blood spurt from his mouth as he gulped air down as if he would never have it again. Tony walked forward to help Bruce, but Bruce quickly shook his head.

"Don't…touch…me," He whispered.

"And why the heck not?! You need help now; let me help you."

"No…..My bl-blood….radiation….y-you can't touch…it. You'll …..b-be….infect-ed." Bruce remembered what _his_ blood had done to Betty.

"Bruce, I don't care! You need a doctor, and fast."

"Don't…like…doctors. They c-can't …touch my….b-blood…either."

"Is this all from the grenade?"

Bruce weakly nodded. "Side…gash a-and…punc-punctured lung. I'll…b-be fine."

"No you won't. Listen, I know you don't like doctors, and neither do I, but I have one, Dr. Cameron, that I would trust with my life. I'm calling him, now. I promise you'll be fine with him, and I'll explain your…condition… and who you are to him, and you'll be fine. You need to trust me on this," Tony said, knowing that even if his friend protested, he was calling anyway. He got out his Starkphone, and dialed Cr. Cameron's number. Tony felt his heart speed up at every ring.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Tony, what can I do for you?"_

"I have a friend who is…special medical wise. But he is in his bathroom dying, and I need you to come here ASAP. I'll explain everything when you get here."

"_Okay, I'll be there in ten."_

Tony shut off the phone, and looked to Bruce, who was shaking. He shook his head at Tony, visibly not wanting to see a doctor.

"I'm sorry buddy, but it's for your own good. Because if you don't quit bleeding to death, I'll have no one to do science with!" Bruce smiled weakly. "JARVIS?"

"Sir?"

"Can ya get Steve for me? Tell him just to come up here and watch Bruce, because I have to be there when Dr. Cameron gets here, or everybody will freak out. And when Spangles gets up here, please inform in on the situation."

"Of course sir."

"Ok Bruce, I'll be back soon, ok?"

Bruce nodded, and once seeing his approval, Tony sprinted downstairs. He waited by the main door, but once the doorbell rang, we wrenched it open.

"Hi Tony, so were is this friend? And what is this medical condition?"

"So Doc, how much do you know about Gamma rays?"

**Sorry it's kinda short, but -HULK WANT REVIEWS, OR HULK SMASH YOU…*whisper whisper whisper* PLEASE!**


	16. It's Hard To Know What Can Become

** Sorry so short!Hey guys! Here's a Merry Christmas chapter, and guess what, THE WORLD DIDN'T END! But I might not be able to post another one for some time, (lots of family coming over.) You never know, you guys might just get a present this year, if you were nice….PLEASE TAKE THE POLL FOUND IN MY PROFILE, PLEASE!**

** Warning- Graphic-ness. Surgery. Angst.**

** Disclaimer- I do not own the Avengers, and never will. But I can wish upon a star…**

** Chapter 16- It's Hard To Know What Can Become **

Bruce wasn't sure what was happening. All he knew is that he was blindly being led/carried to a car. He knew that the three people helping him were Tony, Dr. ….he couldn't even remember, and Steve…..maybe. They were going to take him to a hospital. He didn't like hospitals. They brought back too many bad memories.

Bruce grinded his teeth, trying so hard to hold back the Other Guy. Hulk knew when Bruce's life was in danger, and would always transform right before he died, so that Bruce would remain living. That theory was proved every time he got low. Joy.

Hulk was raging inside of his head, yelling, "BANNER HURT, BANNER HURT!"

Bruce grinded his teeth even harder, taking deep yet shaky breaths. "It's okay," he thought, begging his alter ego to calm down, "they're helping, not hurting. They're going to fix it. Just calm down. Helping, not hurting." Hulk retreated a little into the back of Bruce's consciousness, but he could still feel him.

Tony watched as Bruce lost even more blood, as he was trying to stop the flow with his pale hand, but it wasn't helping. Tony reached over to help him, but he could hear Bruce mutter, "D-Don't." Tony set his hand back down, but still watched Bruce. Dr. Cameron said that he would find a way to successfully touch Bruce- probably by using gloves or something. Tony watched as Bruce continuously muttered something; he guessed it was something to calm the Other Guy down. Steve, on the other hand, was simply staring out the window. Tony knew he had probably seen this kind of stuff, being in the army, but it was different when it was some unknown soldier, or one of your best friends.

The car suddenly lurched uncomfortably, causing Bruce to inhale quickly. Dr. Cameron, without making a sound, put up one finger, indicating they had one more minute until they were at the hospital. Tony and Steve both let out a sigh, only a little longer.

"Give m-me a number," Bruce said, and both men looked at him confused. "Square roots….calm me down…"

"124,336."

Bruce closed his eyes, exhaling slowly. After about twenty seconds, he let out an answer. "156."

Steve looked at him flabbergasted, but spurt out a number. "58,081."

"241."

"How about 1476.25?"

Bruce paused for a while, and Tony watched as they quickly pulled into the hospital. His eyes were screwed shut even more than before.

"121.5"

They stopped the car, and put Bruce on a stretcher since he could no longer support himself. "D-don't touch the…"

"Blood," Tony interrupted, "we know. Don't waste your breath. Now, what's the square root of 7483978.01?"

They walked into the operating room, Bruce still on the stretcher. They laid him on the table, but Bruce still didn't answer.

"Bruce?" Tony asked, lightly shaking him. His yes lightly flickered open.

"86…." He trailed off. Tony shook him harder, but no response.

"Bruce, wake up!"

"865.1….Don't let them out me to sleep."

"Why? They're going to operate, they need to put you to sleep."

Bruce weakly shook his head. "I-if they put me to sleep, m-my heart rate will get too low, a-and the Other G-Guy will come out, 'cause h-he'll think I'm dying. I can deal w-with it awake. You can j-just numb me, I'll be okay." Tony looked at Dr. Cameron.

"It can be done, we could just numb him." Tony nodded in approval. Dr. Cameron put on gloves and got the respective medical equipment ready. He looked at Tony and Steve. "Are you sure you want to stay in here? It might get…graphic." Both men nodded solemnly. Tony slipped on an extra glove and slipped his hand into Bruce's.

"I'll be here the whole time," Tony said, looking at Bruce, who had wide eyes. Bruce gave Tony a look of…thanks, gratitude, a look that couldn't be put into words. Tony watched as Bruce didn't so much as flinch when Dr. Cameron pierced his skin with multiple needles, trying to numb the skin. Bruce closed his eyes. He usually had a very high pain tolerance. He winced slightly as he felt a scalpel slice through his skin, because while the medicine had numbed most of his body, he could still feel the sharp, cold metal blade. Tony tightened his grip on Bruce's hand when he winced. Because he would be there for his Science Bro. every time, no matter what.

(This is a time break cuz I can't use the line thingys)

Bruce flicked his eyes open, seeing he was still on an operating table, but something was definitely wrong. Dr. Carson…..Cennedy? No, wait….Cameron….Dr. Cameron had a look of distress on his face, as well as Tony and Steve. He glanced down quickly, only to look at the ceiling. He was a doctor…well…kinda…and he had seen plenty of gore, but it was different to see _yourself_ opened up, lungs being stitched up. He heard Tony speak.

"Bruce, you up?" Bruce weakly nodded. "Listen buddy, we're gonna have to put you to sleep until the operations over, because since your body is awake, it's reacting very…violently." Bruce strongly shook his head. He surely didn't want the Hulk to have a chance to escape, to hurt the civilians in the building.

"Bruce, we have to, or you'll die."

"Then maybe…th-then maybe it's b-better that way. The world doesn't need me t-to wreck another city….more lives."

"How could you ever say that Bruce?! Bruce, look at me. We're gonna get through this together. Just hang on. Don't worry. We're gonna get through this. We're gonna put you under now. And listen, if the Not-So Jolly Green Giant does come out, I'll get my suit, we'll go a few rounds, and we'll calm him down." Tony gripped Bruce's hand harder.

"Please d-don't leave," Bruce practically whispered.

"Never," Tony said, watching as Dr. Cameron put the mask on Bruce.


	17. If You Give Up

** Merry Christmas!, well, almost! Here's your present if I can't give another one. Hi guys, woah, I'm on a roll….Please take my poll which is on my profile, and please review! This is about the turning point of the story, where they all start to help Bruce. **

** Disclaimer- I do not own the Avengers and am not making money off of them. **

** Warnings- Angst, FEELS! A very emotional Tony speech. Flippin is my substitution word. **

** Chapter 17- If You Give Up**

_People in white lab coats flowed around him, injecting harsh chemicals into his blood. Every once in a while, they would jeer or mock him, reminding him that he was only a monster._

_ Monster._

_ Murderer._

_ Freak._

_ Needles and knives poked and jabbed him, and he could feel blood pouring from his wounds. They forced electrical currents through his bones, causing him to scream out in pain. It seemed as if they didn't notice, or chose not to. Why wouldn't the pain stop?! He knew coming to Malaysia had been a bad idea, that Ross would find him there. Then, a man approached him, who was holding dozens of test tubes. He slid a needle into Bruce's skin, drawing blood. Bruce was too dizzy to care. Vial after vial, they drew his scarlet blood, and his head began to swim. _

_ The smell of rubbing alcohol overtook his senses, and suddenly, the room became too bright, the white hurting his eyes. Too many drugs, too many needles, too many people cutting him open…he wanted to explode, but he simply did not have the energy to do so. Someone was shaking him harshly. _

"Bruce, wake up!"

_He was going to die there. Maybe it would all end. Maybe they would just push too hard, and his body would give up. Then something stabbed through his chest, and colors swam across his vision. He let out a scream. _

"Bruce, you're dreaming, wake up!"

Bruce startled awake, seeing it was Tony shaking him. His body froze, and all he could concentrate on was breathing. His heart rate was up too high, and if it didn't slow down…. He looked around- he was in a hospital. It all came back to him. The surgery. How they were going to put him under, allowing the Other Guy to come out.

"Did I hurt anyone?" Bruce asked, surprised at how hoarse his voice was. Tony smiled a bit.

"You didn't even transform."

"Oh, thank God," Bruce muttered, resting his head in his hands. But he was still shaking from the nightmare. Tony, in one brave moment, sat on the hospital bed, and pulled Bruce to his chest, enveloping him in the best hug he had ever had.

"You want to talk about it?"

"I just…it was a dream about the testing. God Tony, it was so terrible, I thought I was going to die there. I don't think I can do it anymore."

"Do what?"

"Live. It's just so hard, I don't know…..I'm trying so hard." It was then that Tony noticed that Bruce was gently crying. Tony rubbed soothing circles on his back.

"I know you are buddy. You want to tell me about it?" Bruce was quiet for a while.

"Just…the nightmares, the pain, the stress, the past. I just don't know, it's just so hard. God, I thought I was getting better, but then Betty died, and it was my fault…"

"Bruce, it was absolutely not your fault…."

"Yes it was! It was my blood….it was me." Bruce started to cry a bit harder. "Tony, you heard what I said back there, and it was true. The world doesn't need me."

"Bruce, don't you dare say that. Because without you, there wouldn't be a world to save, and I wouldn't be here."

"It d-doesn't matter Tony. The world has enough going on without me. It doesn't need me."

" But I do. God Bruce, I need you so flippin much. And I don't care what the world thinks, because I know the real you, and they don't. They've never seen the real witty, socially awkward scientist I know. They've never seen you as the doctor that sacrifices everything to help some kid in some third world country, not ever expecting repayment. And do they know that when you were hit with gamma rays, it was because you pushing some teenager out of the way of the testing machine? No. The world doesn't know the Robert Bruce Banner that gave up the woman he loved with all his heart to protect her.

"And they don't know the Bruce that helps Steve and Thor understand all this technology even when it probably drives you insane how long it takes them to get it right. Or even the way you drink that super gross tea, becuae it's calming, and helps keep the Other Guy down. Do they know that you are the Science Bro. that I can't live without? Or that without you, I would live off of coffee and would never sleep, eat or shower?

"Do they know a bit about your past? No. Because not everyone can have an abusive druggy father who tested on _his own son_, who killed his mother, worked his life away only to be rewarded with a Hulk, and lost the woman he loved, was dissected multiple times and works, no, lives with a team who drives him crazy, and still be alive. And happy, for the most part. No one can ever replace you, and no one will ever be as smart, funny, witty, polite, calm, yet angry as you. Bruce… I can only tell you how amazing you are. It's up to you to believe it. But please, don't you ever think that stuff about yourself, and I mean this with every word in my heart because Tony Stark does _not_ do emotional, yet here I am rambling on about all this emotional junk. That just shows how sincere I am when I say that you, Bruce, are the best person I have ever known, and probably the best I will _ever_ know."

Bruce was practically frozen. Everything Tony had just said…It meant so much. And Tony had no idea how great that made Bruce feel. Bruce smiled, and it was the best smile Tony had ever seen.

"Tony, thank you so much… I don't know what to say."

"Then don't say anything. Words can only take you so far."

So then, on a hospital bed, two men gripped each other, holding on for dear life, knowing that even if it would take time, everything would be all right. They were Science Bros. , team members, best friends, and family, and they would take any challenges together.

THISISALINEBREAKPLEASEJUSTRE ADONTHANKYOU…..

When Bruce was finally released back to the Tower, he was confined to bed rest for two weeks. Like heck he was going to sit in a bed for two weeks with nothing to do. For the first time in a while, Bruce had slept soundly. He walked to the kitchen, grimacing every once in a while, but shaking it off. He walked in, seeing Pepper, who was scrambling an egg. Once she saw Bruce, she walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"It's great to have you back Bruce! Tony had told me about everything that happened."

"Thanks Pepper. Hay, have you seen Tony?"

"Not for a while," she said, walking back to put the cooked egg on a plate. "This is for him, he gets cranky when he doesn't eat, even if he won't admit it."

Bruce chuckled a little at that. He brewed some tea, taking a sip. "You know, I'm going to find him, I'll take it to him if you'd like."

"Oh, that'd be great Bruce. Thank you so much; I have so much work to do."

"No problem." Bruce took his cup and Tony's plate down to The Lab. Tony had insisted that it was The Lab, with caps. He said, and this Bruce quotes, "This lab is too almightily and amazing to be justified by normal letters. It deserves capital letters- The Lab. Its greatness will now be glorified by all mankind, and its kingliness and beastness will have_** no**_ end!" Ok, so Tony had a bit too much to drink that night.

Bruce opened the door of The Lab, only to find it empty. He got into the elevator. "JARVIS, where is Tony?"

"He is on level -1."

"JARVIS, we don't have a level -1."

"I'm afraid we do now sir. Would you like me to take you there?"

"Please." _Tony, what in the world have you done now?!_

When the elevator doors opened, Bruce felt his head give a little throb at the loud AC/DC music that was blasting in the underground level. Tony pulled off a welding mask, standing back, facing Bruce.

"So Brucey, watcha think?"

Bruce nearly dropped the cup and plate. There was a giant….glass cage, almost. "What is it?"

"A Hulk- proof room. So whenever you need to let off some steam, you got somewhere you can go."

"Are you serious?"

"Ummm, is this a trick question? Oh course I'm serious, we just have to test it." Bruce started back at the giant glass….well, it wasn't a cage, but better. It seemed so far-fetched that it wouldn't' work, but then again, having an Arc Reactor seemed pretty far-fetched too. It might just work.

**Poll please, and a review would be nice. **


	18. So Don't Give Up On Me

** Guess who's out of school for a while? Me! And that means- more updates. Yay! Hey guys, PLEASE take the poll that is on my profile, I really **_**really**_** need to know what you guys think! Hey, and if anyone has any ideas for this story, since I've run into a bit of writer's block, PLEASE P.M. me, or drop a line in a review. Hope y'all had a great Christmas! I got so many comic books, and I noticed how sarcastic Clint really is in the books. Just an observation. Glad you guys liked the more vulnerable Tony. **

** Disclaimer- I do not own the Avengers. Man, I was hoping to get the rights to them for Christmas…..**

** Warnings- Cute times with Hulk…wait…why does that even need a warning….**

** Chapter 18- So Don't Give Up On Me**

Bruce stood in the Hulk-proof room, which had been dubbed the 'Green Room'. He was only in his purple pants, realizing that both the pants and the room were Tony's doing, and how much the man cared. But this was the ultimate test, to see if the room really worked. The other Avengers were present, watching through the clear material that greatly resembled glass.

Tony watched as Bruce looked a bit nervous. He flashed Bruce a thumbs-up sign. Bruce smiled back, then noticed he still was wearing his watch. He undid the fastenings, and then bent down to put it in the corner. As he bent down, Tony saw the many scars that littered his body. Some looked like they were from his testing, some looked like they were from his father….

"Ready Bruce?" Tony yelled, only to see Bruce nod back.

Bruce closed his eyes. It was one thing for the others to watch him transform _back,_ but they had never seen him transform _into_ the Hulk. Well, except for Natasha. And at the battle, but that was somehow different. It really was more painful to transform into the Hulk. When he transformed back from Hulk, it was still painful, but more like retreating, and he was so exhausted, he could barely register it. But when he was forced to transform, it was like…acid being poured into his brain, and that was an understatement. He could feel every bone snap, every cell changed…. When the Hulk came out, it was like a monster being released, ripping through, trying with every bone in his body to break free from his human bonds. He really didn't want the others to see this. He didn't want them to see him in so much pain, so weak, so vulnerable…. But…somehow….he felt it might strengthen their bonds with one another. They were all living with each other, and they all had to share secrets with each other. They were a family, even if quite dysfunctional.

He thought of everything in his life that had failed, anything to make him angry. Well, he was always angry, but he needed to push himself over the edge. He thought of his father, the experiment gone wrong, Betty's death, all the testing, all the mistakes he had made in the past, the constant running, the constant fear… a roar exploded in his head, and it was as if a million knives were piercing into his skin. His head burst as his brain melted into putty, like someone was playing with it against his will. He hadn't transformed in a while, and it really hurt. He told himself not to scream or shout, for the others. Everything went black…

Hulk looked around, and banged his fists on the ground as he let out a roar. Suddenly, rocks, large rocks fell from the sky. He instantly smashed the cement blocks, not bothering to stop. But as he smashed, more fell. He stopped after about the sixth round. He looked around. He knew those people.

_ Shooty Bird Man. Tin Man. Red. Star Man. Hammer Man. _

"Shooty Bird Man," Hulk said, pointing to Clint. He then pointed to Each Avenger in turn. "Tin Man, Red, Star Man, Hammer Man." Each Avenger looked surprised at their names, a couple chuckled.

"So Hulk, how do you like your room? Look," Tony said, pressing a button, and more rocks fell from the top of the enclosure, which Hulk smashed.

"Like," Hulk said. "Just for Hulk?"

"And sometimes Banner," Clint said, "when he feels like letting you out."

Hulk grunted in understanding. "Banner likes lab."

"Yeah," Tony said, happy," Bruce likes the lab. We're Science Bros. We work together in the lab. Bruce is really smart."

Hulk looked at Tony, as if agitated. "Banner thinks too fast. Hulk can't understand. He thinks like a hubbingbird."

Tony laughed. He was actually surprised that Hulk knew this, and it was very amusing. "You mean a hummingbird?" Hulk nodded.

"I agree Big Guy," Steve said. "He starts talking and I get lost within the first five words." Clint nodded, along with Natasha and Thor.

"I don't," Tony replied with a smirk.

"No one asked you Stark," Natasha retorted, rolling her eyes. She faced the Hulk. "What else do you know about Bruce?"

Hulk though for a moment. He picked up a piece of rock, and started breaking it into smaller pieces. "Banner…Banner has too many flings."

Tony snorted. "Well, you're really wrong about that buddy."

"I don't think that's what he means," Clint said, although he did laugh. "What does he have too many of?"

Hulk paused. "Fl-eel-fel-felings."

"Feelings?" Steve asked.

Hulk nodded vigorously. "Feelings. Too many."

"Like what?" Steve prompted.

"Sad. Angry. Deathy. Scared. He was lonely, until with team. Banner says team is safe, that you friends. Now he's not lonely. You make Banner happy. Banner loves you, he told me."

Natasha was not going to admit that now she felt like crying. And yet, so did some of the other male Avengers, but everyone kept that to themselves. "Hulk, what do you mean by deathy?"

"Banner think about death. Deathy."

"When was the last time he was deathy?"

Hulk scrunched his eyes. "Four-seven days."

"Forty- seven days?" Thor asked. At this, Hulk shook his head.

"Oh, four weeks?" Clint asked. Hulk nodded. The others looked darkly at each other. It had been four weeks since Bruce had thought about…..They didn't even want to think about it.

"Hey Hulk, can you punch the wall for me?" Tony asked. He wanted to make sure that when hulk had a fit, the Green Room would really hold him.

Hulk, in unnerving speed, punched the wall. Nothing happened. It remained solid. Hulk frowned, and punched it harder. He looked at Tony. "Hulk is strongest. Hulk can't smash wall. Why?"

"It's a special wall. I made it."

"Banner help?"

"Nope. It was like a surprise for him." Tony then noticed that Hulk seemed...a bit lonely. Tony, in an instant of courage, walked into the cage, without any armor on.

"Are you crazy?!" Natasha yelled. "He could pulverize you with one hit, probably one finger!"

Tony looked at Natasha, cocking his head a little. "Are you still afraid of the Hulk?" He asked, remembering the event on the Helicarrier. Natasha glared at him.

"I forgave Bruce."

"But what about the Hulk? Are you still afraid of him?" Natasha was glaring even harder at Tony; he was prying too deep. But Tony stared straight back at her. He walked out of the cage and over to Natasha. "I think you are," Tony said softly, not with his usual snarky tones. "Come on, I promise he won't hurt you."

Clint was watching from the sidelines, and he could tell by her posture that she was uncomfortable, and maybe a bit scared. The Black Widow was never scared. Clint walked up to Natasha, slipped his hand in hers, and very slowly led her to the cage. She looked at him, their eyes talking.

_I don't think I can do this._

_ Yes you can. I'll be with you the whole time. _

_ Promise?_

_ You betcha._

They finally stepped inside. Hulk stared at both of them. "Shooty Bird Man. Red."

"Shooty Bird Man, I like it," Clint said. "And what about you Red? What do you think of your name?"

"I think it's very….practical, yet amusing." Then Clint did the unexpected. He was hugging Hulk, well, as much as he could. He barely could fit his arms around half of Hulk's midsection. But he didn't care. He noticed that Hulk's skin was like leather, tough.

_**Boom! Crash!**_

Lightning whipped across the sky outsider Stark Tower, with thunder crashing like large drums. Hulk, in one quick instant, scooped up both Natasha and Clint, holding them near his chest in his arms. Natasha looked absolutely petrified, while Clint was smiling. Hulk roared at the sky.

"He thinks it's guns," Tony said. Hulk looked at Tony and nodded. "Well buddy, hate to tell you its just thunder. Just the weather."

Hulk gently put the two down, still looking protective.

"Okay buddy, we all love you, but can you let Bruce back out?"

Hulk nodded. He sat down, and closed his eyes. Suddenly the Hulk's massive figure shrunk rapidly to Bruce. Bruce didn't wake up for another minute. When he did, he sat straight up, looking at the others, who were in the cage.

"Are you insane!" He yelled. "You came in here?!"

"Hey, quit sounding like Nat," Tony said, "Jolly Green didn't hurt any of us. He protected 'Shooty Bird Man' and 'Red' from thunder."

"Bruce let out a chuckle. "Yeah, he likes coming up with names for you guys. But it really worked?"

"Yup. It worked."

Bruce looked at his friends, no, his family, and smiled. This was just the beginning.

**Reviews Please!**


	19. Please Remind Me Who I Really Am II

**Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated for a while, I've been really busy. But I think this chapter will make up for it. I would like to thank 'Horizon Gus Watson' for helping me with this chapter, she gave me most of these ideas—So thanks a ton! And thanks to all you loyal reviewers, you guys really make my day. Oh, and the whole Clint/waffle thing is from f-yeahavengerheadcannon. These are the funniest things, if you haven't yet, LOOK THEM UP on google images!So funny! **

** Disclaimer- I do not own the Avengers.**

** Warnings- Avenger fun times ahead! Some angst. But I hope you got the memo when you started reading this story. **

** Chapter 19- Please Remind Me Who I Really Am**

All of the Avengers sat in the kitchen. Bruce slowly sipped his tea as he read the newspaper, thankful for the peace and quiet. Normally mornings were much more loud, more hectic. But it seemed that this morning he had come upon a stroke of luck, as the kitchen was unusually calm. Tony was eating a doughnut with coffee, playing on his Starkphone. Thor was on his fourth pack of Poptarts, not to mention his third cup of coffee. Clint was making waffles for Natasha and himself. Steve was eating the good old-fashioned American eggs, bacon, and orange juice. Bruce was currently eating a banana.

Pepper walked in wearing a blouse, skirt, and heels. Tony glared at her over the rim his cup, taking a sip.

"Tony, what is it?" Pepper asked.

"Darn you for looking so put-together in the morning at this hour," Tony said. Well, he was one to talk, as he was in an undershirt and sweatpants, and his hair was a mess. Pepper only rolled her eyes, pouring herself some juice. She took a minute to sort through some papers, putting a large stack in front of Tony when she was finished.

"Anything that's already opened means you just need to sign your name, the rest that's un-opened is your junk.

"Love ya Pep," Tony said as she walked out.

"You too."

Clint brought two plates of waffles over to the bar table, balancing a jar of syrup on his head.

"How can you do that?" Steve asked.

"I joined the circus as a teen, remember?" Clint said, shrugging.

Steve nodded, smiling slightly. He had remembered going to the circus as a child. He and Bucky used to go….

"And it seems that the circus gave Clint quite the sweet tooth," Natasha said, smiling a bit. They looked at her bit confused. They would understand soon enough.

"Why didn't you just make pancakes?" Tony asked. "They're a ton easier."

Clint had a look of disbelief on his face. After Natasha had used the syrup, Clint grabbed the jar, and poured it _all_ onto his waffles. He took a bite, then answered. "Waffles are better than pancakes because they have pockets, which better serve as a vehicle for syrup to enter my mouth. It's quite simple really." Clint took the opportunity of the silence to shove more waffles into his mouth. Tony only stared at him and his syrup-flooded plate with a look of flabbergastment.

"Would you like some waffles with your syrup?" Tony asked slowly before shaking his head, and continued to sort through and sign papers. After a couple more minutes of silence, he spoke up.

"Hey guys," Tony said, waving an envelope of some kind, "we were invited to a gala tonight, from Mr. Clay Martin Morris, the Mayor of Manhattan. Well, that's quite a mouthful. Anyhow, it's a celebration of Manhattan's prosperity and well, pretty much a celebration about how we kicked space alien butts and saved the world. So now we have an excuse to go buy tuxes, and for Natasha and Pepp to go buy dresses or shoes, or whatever girls buy. In fact… let's invite Jane and Darcy." It was obvious that Tony was excited, as he was rambling. "I bet they'd love to come. I'll call them up. Ok everybody, go get ready for a shopping spree, and be back here in an hour. Avengers Assemble!" Tony shouted, running to his room with one arm outstretched, like Superman. Slowly, each Avenger left the room, Bruce being the last. He decided to take the stairs back, even though his room was on the twelfth floor. He needed a _lot_ of time to think.

_This is way beyond my comfort zone. A gala, that means lots of people, music, and drinks…I don't think I can do it. Maybe I should tell Tony that I can't go. Besides, this is a party celebrating the Avengers, and I'm not an Avenger, Hulk is. No one would recognize me, and if I actually told anyone who I was….it would be a hazard to my security. Never know when I'll need to run again….._

Bruce continued to climb each stair until he got back to his room. He looked around for a second.

_Wait, what do I need to do? I'm already ready for the day….Now that I think of it, I think Tony was really the only one who needed an hour to get ready. _Bruce chuckled. "That man will be the death of me," he muttered.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o 0oTimeBreak0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0

Bruce fastened and straightened his tie in the mirror. He hadn't worn a suit in…he couldn't even remember how long it had been. Years at least. The male Avengers had gone to Tony's tailor earlier, and had all gotten matching suits at Tony's request. Tony had also provided them each with ties, and of course, they were color coordinated. Bruce's was green.

Bruce took a deep breath. It was only one night for a couple of hours, he could do it…..right? He walked out of his room, and got in the elevator. When he arrived on the main level, he saw the others, all wearing suits and colored ties. Tony smiled.

"Dudes," he said, "we look classy. Mission Accomplished. Well, at least part one. We have to make it through the whole night for a real success. Now we just gotta wait for the women."

No sooner had he spoken when four women entered the room- Pepper, Natasha, Jane, and Darcy. Pepper was wearing a nice long green dress that had an exposed back, while Natasha's knee-length strapless dress was black. Jane was wearing a longer red dress, and Darcy was sporting a bright orange dress that was the shortest of the four women. It was elegant, vivid, and just so….Darcy. Only Darcy could wear a short orange dress and make it look formal. Tony, Thor, and Clint all had their mouths wide open at the sight of 'their ladies'-( Pepper, Jane, and Natasha). All of them were thinking the same thing- _Oh My God; I am such a lucky man._ Even Bruce felt himself staring at Darcy a bit. It was hard not to in her bright dress.

"Lady Jane, you look absolutely beautiful," Thor said, taking her hand and lightly kissing it. Jane smiled, a blush creeping up her cheeks.

Tony turned towards Pepper. "Lady Pepper, you look oh so sexy in that dress." He said, wiggling his eyebrows, but received a slap in the arm from Pepper. "Ow Pep, you can't hit me. I don't have strong Thor muscles to protect me from your harsh blows."

Pepper rolled her eyes. "You wish," she said, linking her arm into his.

All of the Avengers and the women got into one of Tony's limos, and surprisingly, all of them fit comfortably. Bruce was on the end, sitting next to Tony.

"Ok guys," Tony said, "we all have been living with each other for a while, so let's be honest here. How many weapons do you each have hidden with you? I'll go first- I have my suit bracelet, which is good enough for me, but what about you?"

Natasha spoke up first. "Three knives and a gun."

"Wait, wait, wait," Tony interrupted, "where in the world are you hiding a gun in that kind of dress?!" Natasha glared at him, indicating that if he spoke one more word, she would demonstrate her I-can-kill-you-twenty-ways-with-a-spoon act.

"Gun and a couple of daggers," Clint interrupted before the conversation got nasty.

Steve simply raised his fists. Of course, with his strength, he didn't need any weapon.

"Mjolnir will be with me the instant I summon her," Thor announced loudly.

Bruce shrugged. "I can do a bit of hand-to-hand, but not much. And the Other Guy is _not_ coming out," he said, looking at Tony, who smirked, playfully poking Bruce in the side.

"I have a taser in my purse."

Everyone stared at Darcy with mouths wide open, everyone except for Jane and Thor. Tony burst out laughing.

"Are you serious?"

Darcy pulled out the weapon, handing it to Tony. "What?" she said. "It _has_ come in handy quite a bit." She shot a look at Thor as Tony handed back the taser. "Think of it as _my_ little lightning hammer." The limo slowed down as they approached the gala destination. Fancy cars were everywhere, yet none as cool as Tony's. One by one, they filed out of the limo, cameras flashing everywhere. Tony, Thor, and Clint all had their women on their arms, and Tony was waving enthusiastically at the cameras with his other arm. Jane whispered to Thor to smile, and it took Steve a couple of seconds to realize that all the flashing lights were cameras. He gave the 'I'm Captain America' sweet smile and wave, and after a couple of seconds, threw up a peace sign. Bruce ducked his head slightly; he didn't like cameras. Tony turned incredulously towards Steve once he saw what the soldier was doing.

"You….you…."

"I what?" Steve asked, confused.

"You stole my gangster sign! You stole the sign, _my_ peace sign. How could you betray me?!"

For once, Steve gave Tony a mischievous smile. "I do what I want."

"Fist stealing _my_ camera sign, then _Loki's_ signature line?! What has gotten into you?" Tony practically yelled. Steve smiled and shrugged. Then they all walked into the building, doors revealing an extravagant setup. Bruce simply stood there. Tony came up behind him, as Pepper had gone to go socialize with business partners.

At the sight of so many people, Bruce gasped. The large hall was filled with people, all dressed formally. A large buffet table was across one wall, while an ice sculpture towered near. A small orchestra of violins, violas, cellos, and even a harp sat in front of a dance floor, playing light music. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling, and Bruce noticed that the ceiling was rather ornate, filled with crevices and dips. The buzz of people talking was slightly muffled over the music. Bruce turned around.

"I can't do this," he muttered to Tony, rapidly shaking his head. " There is NO way am I going in there…." Bruce stared to head out when Tony grabbed him by the collar and turned him back around.

"Yes you are. Come on, it's not that hard. Follow me," Tony said, leading Bruce. They arrived at the large table reserved for the Avengers, where a waiter was walking by, carrying a tray of martinis. Tony stole two of the glasses, and handed one to Bruce. "Drink up, it'll calm your nerves."

Bruce shook his head. "Um, how about no."

Tony downed his in one shot, grabbing another. "Come on Brucy, you need to let loose. Strut, not tiptoe, remember?"

"I remember, but that doesn't mean I'm listening to your so called 'advice.'"

"Why not? Practically everything I've done I've succeeded in, so why not listen to me?"

"Tony, this would be like me asking you to act like Howard." Tony's face took on a bit of a more serious tone.

"Fine, point taken. But promise me that when a toast is called for, you will at least take a sip of champagne."

"Fine, but that's it. Now, go do whatever you do at these parties."

"You not coming?" Tony asked, giving Bruce the kicked- puppy look.

Bruce smiled slightly. "I think I'll stay here. It's a bit…chaotic out there."

"Alright, but I'll come retrieve you if I don't see you out at some point."

"Noted," Bruce said. "Now go on and have fun." Tony looked back at him once, then strutted out into the crowd to join Pepper. Bruce let out a large sigh. It was going to be a long night. Just all the people talking were starting to give him a headache. He quickly walked to the restroom, trying to relieve himself of the stress. When he walked in, he leant against the wall.

_Man Banner, not even been here ten minutes and already starting to stress out, _he thought.

Bruce pulled a bottle of Advil out of his suit, and twisted off the cap. He poured the remainder of the bottle into his hand- eight pills. With the Hulk, Bruce could probably take thirty, and they would still barely work, only relieving a headache minimally. He shrugged, grabbed a cup off of the sink, and swallowed them. He was just walking back out when he felt his pocket vibrate. He pulled out his phone, which was alerting him he had a text from Clint.

_Really Banner? Avoiding society already? Come on and join the party. _

Bruce sighed, and replied. **How did you notice?**

_I see everything. Including all the phonies here . Keep ur eyes at the sky, Hawkeye's about to start a show. _

Bruce walked back to his table, and sat down. He looked up, eyes scanning the balconies and wedges within the ceiling. That's when he saw Clint. He was barely noticeable, but knowing Hawkeye for quite a while, Bruce knew just where he liked to perch. Clint winked, then ducked down, disappearing. Then the lights flickered on and off. Bruce shook his head. Oh Clint… They turned back on after ten seconds. Bruce looked at Clint, who was visible again. Clint silently pointed at a woman who was standing towards the end of the dancefloor. Her hair was obviously a wig, as it towered above her head. It reminded Bruce of Effie from the Hunger Games. Then Bruce saw what Clint was doing. Every couple of seconds, Clint, from his high, unseen position, would throw a grape into her wig, burying it in the top of the lavishly fake hairpiece. Bruce chuckled. It was so immature, yet funny, and it was something that Clint would do. And whenever he threw a grape, it would land perfectly, as his accuracy was impeccable. Bruce's eyes were drawn away from Clint when his phone buzzed again. But it was from Tony this time.

_Nat and I have a bet on who can make Cap curse 1rst. Want in?_

**No thanks. But have fun; it'll be some challenge,** Bruce replied. He took a sip of his water, watching as the woman's 'hair' quickly filled with grapes. He put his phone away when Steve quickly approached him.

"Have you seen Clint?" Steve asked.

"No," Bruce quickly lied. Steve would be infuriated if he saw what Clint was doing.

"Huh," Steve said, scratching his head. "Well, I can't find him anywhere. I thought maybe he would be with Natasha, but he wasn't. Tell me if you see him anywhere."

"Will do Cap." When Steve was out of sight, Bruce pulled out his phone. **Clint, you better run. Cap's lookin 4 ya. He came and asked me where u were. **

_:O Did u tell?_

**No. But u better watch out. **

Bruce smiled as he saw Thor with Jane around his arm. It seemed good that even in two different worlds, one thing was still the same-love. Thor loved Jane more than anyone could comprehend, telling her that she would rule Asgard with him someday. Bruce had wished to spend the rest of his life with Betty, but….

Bruce still hadn't gotten over Betty's death, and didn't think he ever would. She was what had made his life worth living, and she was gone. Bruce now knew why Steve had missed the people of his time so much. It was probably even more of a pain to him to still have Peggy alive, but unable to remember him.

Bruce noticed Natasha and Tony coming towards him, discussing something quietly. They sat down at the table, and looked at Bruce.

"Bruce," Natasha said, "do you know where Steve went?" Bruce let out a groan.

"This gala has officially turned into a game of hide and seek," he said. "Steve went to find Clint."

"And do _you_ know where Clint is?" Tony asked, a devilish smile on his face.

"Maybe," Bruce replied, keeping a completely straight face.

"Man, you're no fun Banner," Tony said, the smile instantly turned into a pout. Then they were interrupted by a red- in- the- face- Steve Rogers pulling a Clint Barton, and pulling the archer _by the ear._

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Steve asked furiously, glaring at Clint. Both Natasha and Tony stared at eachother.

"Does that count?" Tony asked, a slight smile on his face. Because considering this was Steve, it did seem as if it counted as pretty strong language.

Natasha smiled. "I think it does. But that means…Clint won. Darn." Steve was still glaring at Clint, waiting for an answer.

"I probably _wasn't_ thinking," Clint replied sheepishly. He tried moving, because, _man_, did Steve have a strong grip. "Why is it such a big deal? She deserved it anyway, 'cause she was wearing an obnoxious fake wig, and acting like she was all-important and aristocratic. I hate people like that."

"It doesn't matter Clint! That was immature and foolish!"

"So what's my punishment? Gonna go make me apologize like a ten year old?"

"That's exactly what I'm going to do," Steve said. Clint gawked.

"You can't be serious!" Clint protested. "You…you can't…"

"Watch me," Steve said, smiling. He gripped Clint's ear tighter, and dragged him over to the 'victim', whose wig was still filled with grapes. Steve let go of Clint, nudging him forward to apologize.

"Umm, Miss?" Clint said awkwardly. "I'm um, sorry for throwing grapes in your fake hair when you weren't looking." The woman's hand quickly flew to her hair.

"Well, apology accepted. But I can assure you that this is quite rea…"

She was just finishing her sentence and fishing grapes out of her hair when the copious hairpiece fell off of her head and landed on the ground with a _*thump*_. Suddenly many eyes focused on Clint, the woman, and Steve. The woman looked quite flustered, collecting her wig and rushing out of the room. Clint's face was red, and he was trying hard not to laugh. Steve even looked a bit amused, and his stern- face- mask was failing. The two made their way back over to the 'Avengers' table and sat down.

"Ok, that was hilarious," Clint said, satisfied with himself.

"Fine, it was a little, but if I ever catch you doing something like that again, I will not be amused," Steve said, crossing his arms. Then a rush of couples headed to the dance floor, and Tony stood up.

"Well, I think I'll go find Pepp and steal some slow dances. Any one else wanna come?" Clint and Natasha glanced at each other, silently agreeing to. They both stood up simultaneously, Clint linking his arm into Natasha's. Steve and Bruce both sat at the table. Bruce glanced questioningly at Steve. Steve looked back with a wary look in his eyes.

"Well, dancing was just something between Peggy and I. It's kinda private…."

"I get it," Bruce said, nodding solemnly. He knew Steve was going to ask about why he wasn't dancing.

"Betty?" Steve asked quietly. Bruce nodded. He took a sip of water to try to prevent the way his throat was tightening.

That was when Darcy walked over, her orange dress lighting up the whole room. She stood next to Brue, nodding in greeting to Captain America. She then turned to Bruce.

"Hey Doc. So, I don't like seeing you here wallowing in self- pity or whatever with Super Soldier, so I'm here to ask you to dance. Whaddya say?"

"Ummm," Bruce said, but before he could answer, he was being pulled out of his seat.

"I won't take no for an answer. You need to get out, to enjoy yourself."

"You sound like Tony, and that can never be good. But, um, I hope you know I stink at dancing."

"All good Bruce, me too. Well, both of us will look better then." She led him out onto the dance floor, slipping one of her hands into his. Bruce hesitantly put one hand on her waist as she put her hand on his shoulder. They slowly danced to the music, both surprisingly in sync. Bruce closed his eyes for a brief second, a memory flooding before his eyes.

_He and Betty, that was all that mattered in the moment. They were both in their pajamas, and the lights were low and dimmed. Yet there they were, both slow dancing to the radio, Sinatra's _ '_Strangers In The Night,' playing softly. His hands were on her waist, while her arms were around his neck. Their foreheads were lightly pressed together, eyes closed, both of them just enjoying the company of one another. Betty nuzzled her head into his shoulder, and he buried his face in her hair, taking in her sweet scent. After a while, they lay on the couch, Betty curled up into him. He put his arm around her, pulling her closer, and they laid like that for ages, both young, happy, and in love. He felt as her breathing slowed down, as she had fallen asleep. Closing his eyes, he wished the world could stay like that forever, no problems, no worries, just the two of them. Because they had both been strangers in the night, and the chances had been slim, but they had beaten the odds, fallen in love, and would remain that way forever. _

Bruce was pulled back into reality by Darcy lightly calling his name. They were still dancing, and the flashback that had seemed to go on forever was only a couple of seconds in reality. Darcy leant forward slightly, putting her lips near his ear.

"I know you miss her," Darcy whispered. She watched as Bruce tensed up slightly. "The others told me. I'm really sorry. I know that…that it probably means nothing to you. But…I just hope you know that I really am sorry. Bruce nodded, and the two continued to dance. It was then that Bruce noticed that Darcy was lightly running her fingers through his hair, not in a romantic way, but in a caring fashion. Darcy caught his eyes and smiled, and Bruce actually found himself smiling back. In fact, this night had been the first time he had had fun in ages. Once the song ended, Darcy led Bruce by the hand back to Avengers table. Bruce was still smiling, despite the slight aching in his heart for Betty, but he had a great time with Darcy. All of the Avengers were sitting at the table, Tony looking a bit bored with himself.

"Well guys, we drank, Thor ate the entire buffet bar, we danced, Clint pranked, and Cap cursed. I think it's time to call it a night. Now lets get out of here, because I'm hungry and bored. All in favor of shawarma say 'I'.

Many 'I's were heard, and they started to leave. As they exited, Tony pulled Darcy aside.

"Thanks Darc."

"For what?"

"Getting Bruce involved. I think he needed a good dance."

"Well then, you are very welcome."

All of the Avengers loaded into Tony's limousine, and they drove away laughing, recalling the nights events, and getting ready for Team Shawarma.

**Please Review! And I've had Shawarma by the way, it's yummy!**


	20. Everybody's Got A Dark Side II

** Sorry for such a long time for an update, I had a tough week. Anyways, I would really like to thank all those who have reviewed, alerted, faved…You guys really light up my world. Thanks to everyone who took the poll, I got a **_**giant**_** reaction! And I need your guys' feedback. And if you ever have an idea, I have a lot of chapters left to write, and no idea is dumb! I will always try to include your ideas, even if they are later in the story. **

** Disclaimer- Joss is boss! I is not! D:**

** Warnings- Some fluff, some angst, just random filler stuff, with a hint of action. Now this story will have a mix of angst, hurt/comfort, and fluff/everyone help Bruce. I ****have no hate**** for Monster Drinks, it just came up. Please don't hate me. **

** Chapter 20- Everybody's Got A Dark Side**

A man stood outside Stark Tower, viewing it from far away, perched on a rooftop. He viewed every window of the building with binoculars, noticing some movement inside. So the Avengers were there. He shuddered slightly. The Boss had told had told him that if he failed and was caught….well, he didn't want to think about that. He put the binoculars away, standing up. He had until the end of the day to accomplish his mission. This was a giant risk. If he failed the mission, his Boss would probably kill him, and if the authorities caught him, he would probably be killed as well, or go to jail, at best. He stood up, deciding that if he was going to infiltrate the tower, he might as well start now.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0

Tony was angry. Very, very angry. Not as angry as Bruce was when he was green, but he was getting close. No….he was frustrated. Extremely frustrated. He had been working on the suit for hours, and he was still failing. He had tried this equation on paper millions of times, yet something was still wrong. It was an equation for part of the leg on the suit. After making some modifications to the suit, he noticed that the leg wasn't collapsing correctly. He re-checked the equation on paper, and it worked time after time. But for some reason, the suit leg wasn't responding. Instead of collapsing, it was jamming in the process. Which was why Tony was spending all his time trying to fix it.

So when Bruce walked in, he found Tony working on the suit with a wrench in hand, and noticed that not only did Tony look aggravated, but tired.

"Tony, what are you doing?"

Tony turned around, tossing the wrench. "Something's wrong with the suit leg. Don't worry your pretty little mind, I'll figure it out…eventually."

"How long have you been working on this?" Bruce asked, walking closer.

"What's today?" Tony asked.

"Wednesday."

"Well then, about two days…..I think."

"Tony! You need sleep," Bruce said, trying to pull Tony away from the suit. "Come on, it'll be here when you come back."

"But mom…."Tony said exasperated, " just ten more minutes please?"

"No."

"Awwwwww, why not?"

"Because I said so."

"So what? I am flippin' Iron Man, you have no authority over me!" Tony said, gulping down more Monster. Tony would do anything to stay awake at this point.

"Tony, do you know how bad for you this stuff is?" Bruce asked, tossing the can into the trash.

"And you would know, right Mr. Doctor Man?" Tony said, going back to the suit.

"Actually," Bruce said slowly, "I would." Tony looked at Bruce as he continued. "Well, I was constantly on the run when I wasn't acting as a doctor, and well…you don't always get sleep when you're on the run. Stuff like that, when I could get my hands on it, was really what kept me going when I thought I was going to pass out from lack of sleep. It's actually really bad for you."

Tony stared at Bruce. "Didn't it, well,….raise your heart rate?"

"Sometimes. You have to remember that I can take thirty Advils or Motrin or whatever, and it will have little effect. But with those kinds of things….well, it really is inconsistent, on whether or not those things work for me. Usually though, they don't work. But that's beside the point. You need sleep Tony."

"But Science…." Tony said sadly.

"I'll help you for ten minutes, but then you are going to bed. Deal?"

"Fine."

"I hope you do realize that I'm not very good at engineering stuff," Bruce said, pulling up a hologram of the suit.

"Bruce, you were able to hack the Internet in Brazil on a _Windows _laptop that was probably model from.. like… 2006. That's impressive. And to make it that no one could track you with it…. You need to give yourself more credit." Bruce snorted, looking at the equations. After a couple minutes of pure Black Sabbath music blasting through the speakers, Bruce spoke up.

"These equations are all right," Bruce said, slightly frowning. He triple-checked them, making sure they were all correct, which they were. He looked at a hologram picture of the suit, using his hands to enlarge the image. "From what I see, the blueprints are correct too. I'm not sure what you did wrong."

Tony shrugged, taking part of the leg apart. Black mechanical oil and grease covered his hands, face, and shirt. Tony rubbed a hand over his face, as he really was tired. He grabbed a pot of coffee from a counter in The Lab and drank it straight from the pot, gulping it down. Some of it spilled on his shirt before Bruce pulled the pot away from Tony.

"No Tony. Besides, you only have seven more minutes before I make you go to bed, and coffee is not what you need." Tony glowered at Bruce, and Bruce simply smiled. Tony continued to work on the suit before throwing the wrench forcefully to the ground.

"Nothing's working," Tony growled. "I've been working on this for days, and nothings flipping working!"

Bruce picked out the wrench. "Why don't you let me have a look?" Bruce asked, and Tony raised his eyebrows.

" You sure Greenbean? 'Cause, well, you're a phenomenal Sciencebro and all, but the suit is…complex for someone who is an atomic physicist."

"You never know," Bruce said, smiling a bit. He looked at the suit, slightly overwhelmed. Tony wasn't kidding about how complex the suit was. "Hey JARVIS?" Bruce asked, "Can I get a life size hologram of the suit over here, next to the real one?"

"Of course Sir." The hologram appeared seconds later. Bruce 'pulled' the image apart, looking at the inner workings of the leg. He stuck his hand into the real leg, and pulled out a metal cylinder, but then hissed slightly. He stuck his finger into his mouth, placing the cylinder on the floor.

"Hey, you got any superglue in here?" Bruce asked, sucking on the large cut on his finger, which was slightly bleeding red. Tony rummaged through a drawer, and tossed the tube to Bruce. Bruce quickly uncapped it, and smeared the glue onto the cut.

Tony looked at Bruce. "Really?"

"Hey, when you're living in placed like India, it's the best solution. Now, here's your problem," Bruce said, holding up the small metal cylinder.

Tony looked at the cylinder. "Are you sure? A 4.5mm cylinder should fit fine, so I doubt that's it."

"Yeah, a 4.5mm cylinder would fit, except that this is a 5.5mm," Bruce said smiling slightly. Tony had his mouth wide open like a fish.

"Are. You. Flippin. Kidding. Me? All this work, and it was _that_?! God, I'm such an idiot," Tony said exasperatedly, face-palming.

"Sometimes you just need a new set of eyes," Bruce said, looking through a drawer. He grasped a 4.5 cylinder, and slid it into the missing place. A sound of escaping steam was heard as the leg collapsed into the correct position, much to Bruce's amusement. Tony shook his head, eyes wide.

"You…you..you just…..ugggg. I spent all that time for one miss-fitting piece!"

"Now you have to go to bed, like we agreed."

"Fine, fine, whatever."

"You're welcome."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o

Tony walked into his room, sighing slightly. He was far too tired to take a shower, so he took off his shirt, and collapsed into the plush bed. Tony was an insomniac. Although he would never admit it, he was nearly positive he had PTSD. He usually would toss and turn all night, when he attempted to sleep, if ever. Tony would usually stay up all night and morning working in the lab. Many described his sleeping schedule as 'erratic'.

Tony stark didn't like people telling him what to do, but for some reason, it made Tony happy that Bruce had told him to go to bed. Pepper would tell Tony that he better go to bed, but she was his girlfriend, so it was kind of different. Steve would tell Tony to go to bed, but that was just him being the Captain of a troop of soldiers. Bruce actually cared. . He was Tony's friend, and cared about Tony for the man he was, not so much for him as a teammate, or as Iron Man. Bruce accepted Tony's faults, and didn't judge him, at all. And the thing that bothered Tony the most was that Bruce failed to see how amazing he really was. Tony had a tough childhood, thanks to Howard, but that as nothing compared to Bruce's. Howard had been a slight alcoholic, but Bruce's was a full out druggie, extreme alcoholic. Yet that wasn't the pure cause of his father's issues,

After the murder of Rebecca Banner, David Banner been sent to an asylum for schizophrenia.

Tony suddenly realized how hot he was, even shirtless.

"JARVIS? Can you turn the heat down?" Tony asked, shifting in bed.

There was no reply was no response.

"JARVIS?"

Still no response.

Tony started panicking a bit. JARVIS was never down unless he was hacked, and only a couple of people could hack JARVIS. Those people being himself, occasionally Pepper, sometimes Natasha, 'cause she was a super spy and whatever, and Bruce. Bruce could override Tony's overrides on the main override.

Tony got out of bed, deciding to go down to The Lab to see if Bruce was just messing with him. Tony was about to open the door when he felt something sharp prick the back of his head. He reached his hand around to find a dart sticking from the back of his head. His vision swam, and everything went black.

** I know, I'm so mean. I have a plot line for two new Avengers fics I'm planning on writing later, so be on the lookout. Please Review!**


	21. Do You Love Me II

** Thanks for all the support. I'm kinda afraid of posting this chapter *****cowers behind desk***** so please don't be mean. And guys, I am very Catholic, so I am not meaning to use the Lord's name in vain, I'm just trying to write the way the characters talk. **

** Disclaimer- I do not own. **

** Warnings- Bad language. Ummm…..Ross. Y'all know how he works. AND a very 'Protective- of- Bruce-' Tony!**

** Chapter 21- Do You Love Me II**

"What the hell do you mean he's been kidnapped?" Bruce said forcefully, eyes taking on a slight green tinge. Natasha, noticing the green, pulled him over to the couch, trying to calm him down, but…man, he was tense.

"Someone hacked JARVIS, snuck into the tower, and stole Tony," Clint said bluntly, face stoic. He was angry about the situation too, but it was best to just remain calm. Clint, Bruce, Natasha, and Steve were all in the living room, as Thor was in Asgard.

"Do we have any leads?" Steve asked. Clint and Natasha had been the ones to discover Tony's absence.

"One," Natasha replied quietly, "but I don't know how much it will help us." She pulled out a small dart that had the Stark logo on it. "This was found on the floor in his room. The person who took Tony probably took it from Tony's private store right after invading, then proceeded to use it on him..."

"No."

All eyes went to Bruce. "Tony destroyed all the Stark weapons in the tower, and everywhere else he could. The only possible person that could have these weapons would be…" Bruce trailed off. "Oh my God," he muttered, eyes turning electric green.

Everyone abruptly stood up, waiting for Bruce to change. Bruce had amazing control, so if he was this upset over the situation, it must be worse than they had imagined. They were all waiting for the Hulk to come out. But the change never came. Bruce's fists simply clenched, and slowly, his eyes returned back to their deep brown.

"Do you know who might have taken Tony, Doctor Banner?" Steve asked, unaware that his professionalism was creeping in as the situation got worse. Bruce nodded, fists still clenched.

"Ross."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tony opened his eyes slowly. His head was throbbing painfully, and he figured that he might be hung-over. He looked around. He had no clue where he was. In fact, he had no clue what had happened in the last 24 hours.

His eyes automatically flew to his Arc Reactor. Whenever he was in danger, that usually seemed to be his first response, to make sure it was still there. His hands were tied to the back of the chair, and the entire room was empty, except for a security camera, on which a small red light was blinking. Images flashed in front of Tony's eyes, images of caves, water, burlap sacks covering his head, and the harsh shouts of foreign tongues speaking. Suddenly, panic rose inside of Tony. It wasn't just a little shock either. It was full blown- out terror that made it hard to breathe.

_It's okay. You're not *there*. You're not in a cave. You're good. It's gonna be okay. The Arc is still in your chest, and isn't attached to a car battery. _

Tony let out a shuddering breath. Soon, the images slowly faded away, and he could clearly see the white room, the room in which he was held captive in. The door opened, and General Ross walked in, uniform on.

"So, the great Tony Stark. You know, practically everyone in the military thought you had PTSD. I hope that being tied to a chair doesn't bring back any unpleasant memories."

Tony glared at the General. Regardless of what anyone else said, Tony could be deadly serious when he wanted to be. "Where is Bruce?"

" Banner? I don't have him. He's probably back at the Tower, worrying over you."

"You're lying. You don't give a sh*t about me. What is your master plan? You didn't just take me for the fun of it."

Ross shrugged. "Well, you don't know that. You know, the army was very …disappointed… when you declared that you had stopped making weapons. Now that I have you here, can I ask you to reconsider?"

"I think we both know the answer to that. And I hope that you remember that when the Afghans held me hostage to build a missile, they thought they were threatening, yet I came out with a suit made in a cave and killed them all. I don't think that threatening me will work at all. Now what is your plan, and what part do I play in all of this?"

Ross looked at Tony. "Isn't that obvious?"

"All I know is that if you touch Bruce, I will personally blast you to pieces," Tony growled. Ross shrugged.

"Kinda hard to do when you're tied up to a chair. And, well, you're forgetting that I still have your weapons."

"How?" Tony asked, more angry than curious.

"Well, we never used all your weapons that we had in stock. And, as much as I hate to admit it, your weapons aren't as advanced as you might think. When you take the combination of weapons and the some of the best scientists on Earth working for you, your weapons aren't that hard to replicate. And as for Banner, well, I can't promise anything. Why do you even care for the monster?"

"Bruce is not a monster!" Tony snarled.

"Whatever you say Stark. But can you imagine? If the army, if _we_, could create more Hulks, America would be invincible. You were the man that said 'the best weapon is the one you only have to fire once.' The Hulk is that weapon. Here's my theory – if the world can't have numerous Hulks, than there should be none. We will either have lots of Gamma monsters or none. All we need is for Banner to cooperate a little more, to give us more time, more samples-"

"No," Tony harshly interrupted. "Last time you tested on him, you nearly killed him. And you took five times as much blood and tissue than was needed. If you couldn't figure it out then, there is no way you will now, or ever. Bruce's condition was a one-in-a-million chance freak accident. It's not just something you can replicate. And I won't let you hurt him."

Ross shrugged, and started pacing. "I won't force him to come. You know, ever since…my daughter died, I think the only thing Banner cares for now is you, and your little freak team. I won't bring him here. If he has any heart at all, he'll come _here-_ he'll come for you. It's your life or Banner's. I don't really care which, although, I would prefer Banner's, because even if we can't replicate the Hulk, he is the reason Betty's dead, and I am quite a man of revenge."

"Bruce is not the reason's Betty's dead," Tony snarled, about to lose him patience with this pitiful excuse of a human. "You are."

General Ross's eyes were livid as he turned on Tony. "And how so?!"

"That's an easy one. The Abomination killed Betty. You were the one who started the Super Soldier project with Blonsky. If you had just left him alone, the Abomination wouldn't even exist, and your daughter would be alive."

"You Stark are an arrogant bastard, and have no right to speak to me about matters you don't understand. Bruce alone killed Betty, and he will pay for what he did! I am done with this conversation. Banner will be here probably within the day, and I need to have the lab ready." General Ross walked out.

Tony slumped in his chair.

_ Bruce, don't come. Don't come; it's a trap. _Tony prayed that if God had any sense at all, he would relay the telepathic message to Bruce.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0

The team had decided to go to Burger King. It seemed strange considering the situation, but they figured that getting Bruce out of the Tower would calm him down. And besides, Steve was so confused with the world today, he had asked if hamburgers were still made. And well, who was to deny Captain America a cheeseburger?

They were just leaving the table and loading back into the car when Clint pulled Brue aside. The scientist had been looking gloomy the whole meal.

"Bruce, we'll find him, I promise."

"Clint, we know where Ross's base is. Why aren't we out there getting Tony right now?"

"We just need to wait. I think we both know that this is a trap to try to lure you in." Bruce nodded, but was still furious on the inside, despite his impassive expression. He didn't care if it was a trap or not; he would risk anything to get Tony back. _And_ they knew where the base was, and it wasn't too far away. As they were just stepping into the car, Bruce stopped.

"Guys, I'll be right back. I left my coat on my chair," Bruce said, walking back into the restaurant. As soon as he was inside, he walked out the back door into the alley, and sprinted down the opposite road. If the team wasn't going to save Tony, he would.

(Change POV)

It had been two minutes and twenty-seven seconds, not like Clint was counting or anything. Clint tapped his fingers on the steering wheel, knowing that  
Bruce should be back by now. Finally Natasha spoke up.

"He shouldn't be taking this long," she said, looking out the car's window. Steve nodded his head in agreement.

Then it all clicked for Clint. "Guys," Clint said slowly, eyes widening, "Bruce didn't bring a coat."


	22. Can You Love Mine II

** Have I told you yet that I love you all? Well, I really do. Y'all are just so supportive! Ok, so if you haven't seen it, you should go on YouTube and look at this one vid. I **_**think**_** it's called musical Avengers, but I'm not positive. It takes all of the Avenger's actors, but they are singing. I loved it!**

** Also, I do not know how the Arc Reactor works, so please excuse my terrible descriptions. **

** Disclaimer- I do not own the Avengers. *Sob***

** Warnings- ok guys, lots. There is some whump (ya know, torture junk, but nothing too heavy), and oh my, there are FEEEELLLLLLSSSSS! Also, language warning. **

** Chapter 22- Can You Love Mine**

Everything hurt. It all hurt _so_ bad! He just wanted to quit, to give up. But then his thoughts went to Pepper, Bruce, and the team. Were they worth it? Were they worth the pain?

Tony screamed as they forced anther current of electricity through the Arc. It felt like everything was on fire, like some large fist was crushing his chest. He couldn't breathe. His lungs just collapsed, struggling to take in precious oxygen.

He knew it. He knew he would die. There was no way the Arc Reactor could take in _this_ much energy. Yet Ross's scientists continued to raise the voltage as if they didn't know how much it hurt him, causing Tony to scream and writhe. And Ross, the filthy bastard, he just stood in near the door, surveying the scene.

Ross walked over to the people in the lab coats and said something that Tony couldn't make out, and then resumed his position by the locked door. Ross was a cruel man, but he didn't particularly enjoy watching Tony suffer. No, he didn't just torture the engineer for the fun of it- he just did what he had to do to get his hands on Banner. And if that meant hurting Stark, well, if he ended up getting Banner, he could really care less.

Then Tony felt it. He felt the snap. The red wire deep down in his chest connected to the Reactor snapped, and part of the inner metal rim bend. He had about seventeen minutes until he went into cardiac arrest, give or take a little. The electricity had just been too much.

Tony closed his eyes through all the pain, gritting his teeth. _What a pitiful way to die. God, what is Pepper going to do? Obie was really right…..Pep lost part of me in the cave, and now….now she'll lose all of me. And what about Bruce? He'll probably leave. I don't really think that any of the others are strong enough to make him stay. Perfect….I have to die just as we were finally getting through to him. And just as the team was becoming a sort of family. After I die, I'm gonna have a few words with God about his timing. _

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00

Clint's grip tightened on the steering wheel as they raced back to Stark/Avengers Tower. Of course Bruce had run away to go save Tony. Great. They were headed back for weapons, and they would go save the two Sciencebros, after they were geared up. For a scientist, Bruce was pretty stupid.

"Clint, slow down!" Natasha said, shaking his shoulder, pulling him out of his reverie. Then he realized that he was going 70mph on a 40mph road. He instantly slowed down.

"Sorry Nat, just thinking."

"Well, yeah, I think we all are. Just keep your eyes and mind on the road."

Clint nodded briskly. He needed to keep his cool.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o00o0o0oo0o0o0o000ooo0o0o 

Tony was slowly closing his eyes. He didn't have the energy to scream anymore. He just absorbed the pain. The world had lost its sound, and just consisted of the scenes in front of him. Suddenly, a dull throb hit his ears, but was low, as if muffled in cotton. Unless he was mistaken, it almost sounded like an explosion. He took the rest of his remaining strength to open his eyes. Ross was yelling into a walkie-talkie, and soon, him, along with the people in the white lab coats, ran out of the room. Tony let out a sigh, as now there was no more electricity being forced into the Arc. But it didn't make that much of a difference. He could feel the shrapnel slowly crawling into his heart. All he had to do was wait, and he would be gone from this world.

Tony felt a feather- light touch on his arm. "Tony? Tony, can you hear me?"

Tony opened his eyes, and saw oh-my-lord BRUCE. _I must be hallucinating. It's not really Bruce. It's just an effect of the torture. _However, Tony weakly reached a hand out to touch 'Bruce', to see if he was really there, or if his hand would just be feeling air. Sure enough, Bruce felt solid. "B-Br-Br-Bru.."

"It's me Tony. It's okay, you're gonna be alright."

"H-how?" Tony barely whispered.

"I might have snuck in and caused an explosion. It's okay." Bruce undid the bonds holding Tony's hands. Just then, Tony's shallow breathing became more labored.

"Tony, is there something wrong with the Arc Reactor?" Tony barely nodded; if you had blinked, you would have missed it. "Sh*t. Okay, relax, I got it." Bruce, with steady hands, gently pulled the Arc out, noticing the dangling red wire. Tony had shown him the basic workings of it, and he knew that this was not good. He looked at the metal tray next to Tony, which held Ross's 'toys.' He found a fancy looking- lighter and some tweezers. _This'll have to do._

Bruce carefully took the red wire in the reactor and the remaining of the wire in Tony's chest, and held the lighter in one hand. He cautiously lit the one with the lighter, not enough to catch fire, but enough to make the metal bendable. With the tweezers, he bent the wire, and connected it to the other red wire in Tony's chest. He again used the lighter to fuse the two together, then twisted them. It wouldn't hold, but it would give them at least a couple of hours.

Instantly, Tony felt a huge weight lift off of his chest. He could breathe again. Bruce was now using the lighter to bend the metal rim of the Arc in order to fit into Tony's chest without cutting him.

Bruce then froze. He felt something hard and cool lightly touch the back of his head, and the sound of a gun's safety being clicked off. Ross.

"Ross, if you know what's good for you, let me finish. Then you can have me," Bruce said slowly, not even daring to turn around. But the gun didn't budge from the back of Bruce's head. "General, I think we both know that won't do anything." The gun lowered.

Tony let out a sound of protest from the back of his throat. There was no way Bruce could just turn himself in! He noticed how Bruce's always-steady hands had started to shake. Bruce finished his work, and placed the Arc into Tony's chest with a click. He then turned to Ross. "You let Tony go, and then you can have me without a fight."

"No Bruce. You…" Tony's voice broke, and he had a slight coughing fit. Two guards instantly walking into the room, grabbed Tony, and pulled him harshly out of the chair, and then out of the room. "Bruce, don't let him!" Tony yelled with all his might, struggling against the strong soldiers' arms. "Bruce, NO!" Tony was still being dragged, but for one fleeting second, his eyes met Bruce's. Bruce's were filled with fear, but a determination that said 'it's okay, I can do this.' Tony's were filled with sorrow, and anger. And vengeance. He would avenge Bruce, 'cause he was an Avenger.

"We've got to get this guy to stop fighting," one of the guards grunted. Tony felt a prick in his neck, and everything went fuzzy.

00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o

Clint was just gearing up when JARVIS started to talk.

"Sir, I believe Master Stark is unconscious about four miles from here, lying on the ground."

Clint stopped what he was doing. "Sorry Jarv, what did you just say?"

"I believe that General Ross's 'soldiers' have deposited Master Stark about four miles from here; although, he seems to be unconscious."

"Is there any signs of Bruce?"

"No sir, Doctor Banner is not with Master Stark."

"Well, d*mn. Looks like we'll have to do something about that.

** I know, short and mega pitiful, but please review. It'll only take you a minute, but it'll make my day for about 4,500 minutes. :D**


	23. Nobody's A Picture Perfect II

**I love you all. Really! Ok, so I heard someone say that Bruce Banner is just a really moody person who has anger management issues and no self-control. I nearly exploded! I know I have told you guys to look at this and that, but this time, I'm serious! Go to deviantart and look up the picture 'Unmade.' It is the one of Bruce, not the unmade beds. Anyway, this picture, I think, defines him perfectly. You see the terror in his eyes, and how Hulk is just pulling him away. He can't control it. Please, if you have any sense at all, please look this up. It changed the way I viewed Bruce forever. And there are some other cool Bruce pics on there that changed me. **

** Ok, that was really long. I'm, again, kinda scared for posting this chappie. *****Hides in locked room***** And please excuse my inaccuracies of the Bifrost and traveling to and from Asgard. **

** Disclaimer- *looks around*… I own no Avengers**

** Warnings- Umm, torture, Ross, graphicness, feels!**

** Chapter 23- Nobody's A Picture Perfect**

Thor walked out of Asgard's large golden palace and onto the Bifrost. His heart ached as he crossed it though. After Loki had fallen, leaving everyone to believe he had died, Thor had spent all his time sitting on the edge. Many told him it seemed a strange way to grieve, but he didn't care. He would sit on the edge of the 'Rainbow Bridge' for hours, sometimes days on end, contemplating what would have happened if he had just held onto Loki's hand a little tighter….whether or not he still would have died. But since he was alive, none of it mattered anymore. However, every once in a while, it appeared to Thor that Loki wanted to die on that bridge now, rather that being kept in a Asgardian cell like an animal.

Thor was happy his brother was still alive; he really was. But it hurt him whenever he would visit Loki weekly*****, and find his brother handcuffed, muzzle over his mouth, and many guards surrounding the locked cell. And when Thor would talk to Loki, knowing Loki wouldn't be able to respond, he would look into Loki's eyes. He wasn't really sure what he expected to find- maybe the spark Thor had always seen when they were children, or the glint of mischief that would normally cover Loki's eyes.

But all he saw was….sorrow. Regret. Pain. And even fear.

"You are troubled," a deep voice said, pulling Thor out of his thoughts. Thor turned to face Heimdall.

"T'is nothing," Thor replied as Heimdall's all-knowing gaze pierced him. Thor sighed. "Between you and me, good friend, I was focused on Loki….But that is of little importance. You sent for me?"

"Indeed," Heimdall replied. "I believe your Avengers team is trying to summon you, specifically the one called 'Hawkeye.' Apparently, and this I quote, 'Thor, get you godly a** down to Earth or so help me I will never let you have poptarts or coffee again!'"

"Can you send me to their location immediately?"

"I can," Heimdall said, lifting his golden sword up as Thor stood before him. "However, you must inform 'Hawkeye' that unless he can watch beings in other galaxies, I am more deserving of the title," Heimdall said with a slight smile.

"Ah, none shall be better than you, Heimdall."

Heimdall pounded his sword on the Bifrost, and the God of Thunder was covered in a blinding ray of rainbow as he 'teleported' to Earth.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The drugs they were giving him were messing with his mind. It wasn't just a little either. He saw and heard things. Like Betty. And his mother's never-ending screams. And his fathe…no, David.

_ Freak. Monster._

_ David, NO! He's just a child! DON'T! _

His heart was like a fast hummingbird trapped in his chest, but he couldn't move.

Needles pierced him. Knives were being plunged into his clammy skin. Fire spread through his bones. Screams ripped through his throat.

Then it all stopped. Bruce thought, for one blissful second, that he had died. He took all of his strength to open his eyes, only to find the testing room empty, except for Ross, who was sitting in a chair next to him, as he was currently strapped to a lab table.

"You know Banner, Betty was married to Talbot. I always liked him. He was a good man, a good, honest soldier. And now…..well, what can I say? He was ruined after she di….after you killed her."

Bruce, with the little strength he had left, bit his tongue. He had learned to have patience with Ross, to not say anything he would regret. But it was very hard.

"In all honesty," Ross continued, "I have no doubt you little team of freaks will come in here and try to save you. And to tell you the truth, as much as I hope they won't, they will probably succeed. You know Banner, before the 'Accident,' I actually kind of liked you. You weren't a rascal like most boys, and you didn't cause trouble, nor drink. And it made me happy to see Betty happy, and with a responsible man too. But I'm sure that you know, for a father, his daughter's safety comes before her happiness. And when Hulk came to be…well….she just wasn't safe." Ross paused for a moment.

"Bru..Banner, one of the things that mystified me was when Elizabeth died, she was wearing the wedding ring you gave her on a chain around her neck." Bruce felt his raw throat clench, tears stinging his eyes. "She really loved you 'till the end, Banner. And if your team ends up succeeding in taking you back, I want you to have it." Bruce felt a cool chain being placed in his open palm. "This changes nothing between us. I will hunt you down for as long as I live."

"W-why..nice?"

"Why am I being uncharacteristically kind?" Ross said, clarifying the question. Bruce weakly nodded. "It's not for you, that's for sure. I think it's what Betty would have wanted. She and I weren't on very good terms, you see. I'm not a religious man, but she was. So if she's watching from somewhere up there, well, I want her to know that I've changed a little bit. She loved you 'till death, and if there's anything she would want, it would for you to be safe. I will carry out her life's wish, if only for a minute. But…like I told Stark, even if we aren't able to replicate Hulk, you killed my daughter, and for that I seek revenge." Ross's face was now livid, but Bruce wasn't sure if it was from anger of sorrow. The people on the white lab coats filed back in as Ross walked out.

Bruce stifled a scream as something sharp thrust into his chest. He clamped his hand around the chain, focusing his thoughts on _her._

_Tony, where are you?_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Clint let out a sigh of relief as lighting filled the air. He hadn't really been sure how to contact Thor, so he took to yelling at the sky. Ok, so maybe not his best idea, but what else could he have done? Tony had woken up a few minutes ago, only to rant on about what a bastard Ross was.

Thor landed on the ground and looked around. "Ah, friends, it is good to see thee. Now, why have I been summoned?"

"Thor," Tony said, "remember those clips we saw way back of Bruce being tested on?"

"Of course, it is an impossible feat to forget."

"Well," Tony continued, "he's back at that place, being tortured and tested on as we speak. We're gonna go get him, and we'll need all the help we can get."

"Of course I will aid in your mission," Thor replied.

"Great," Tony said, walking over to the car. He then proceeded to pull of the steering wheel.

"What did you do?!" Steve exclaimed.

"Chill it Captain Virgin. I just need to….." Tony trailed off, thrusting his hand into the hole where the wheel had been seconds ago. He pulled out one of the many suit-summoning bracelets he had. He snapped in onto his wrist, and watched it slowly light up.

"Tony Stark match acquired," JARVIS spoke from the bracelet.

"How many of those do you have?" Natasha asked as the others gaped.

"One in every car steering wheel of every car I own," Tony said casually.

"Would you like me to deploy the suit, sir?" JARVIS asked from the bracelet.

"Yes…wait, which suit would it be?"

"The Mark VII, sir."

"Could you send the Mark IX? It has better Arc energy supplements, which I need at the moment.

"Of course."

Clint looked at Tony. "Hey, uh, Tony?"

"Yes, Katniss?"

"You can put the steering wheel back in, right? Clint asked slowly. " 'Cause we still have a ways to go in order to rescue Bruce, and I have a feeling that five Avengers hitch-hiking might look conspicuous."

"Well," Tony said slowly, "if I had the right tools, I could." Tony scratched the back of his neck nervously. "But…I really hadn't thought about what had happened if I pulled it off in the middle of nowhere without any tools, so…."

All of the present Avengers glared at Tony. They were interrupted however, when Tony's suit flew out of the air and started attaching from the wrists down.

"Please tell me you have a simple GPS on that thing?" Natasha asked exasperatedly.

"Of course I do! I'm not stupid you know!"

Natasha raised an eyebrow and gestured to the car.

"Ok, ok, point Natasha," Tony mumbled as the inside of his helmet lit up, showing him the coordinates to Ross's base. They were seven miles away. "Hey guys, base is seven miles from here."

"Great," Steve said, "It's short enough to run to. Easy Peasy."

The assassins and Thor nodded while Tony gaped. "Seven miles," Tony exclaimed, "is not running distance! We are not running!"

"Why?" Natasha asked. "The rest of us can run it."

"Well, the 'rest of you' are two assassins who have been training since age five, a _god_, and a super soldier who practically runs a marathon every morning before breakfast!"

"And you can't because…..?" Clint asked.

"Because I'm not you guys! Besides, I have a heart condition!" Tony said as Clint rolled his eyes. Even though Tony acted like he was joking about the 'heart condition' part, he was slightly serious. Yeah, he could never run seven miles in a million years, but that wasn't the whole story. The torture had drained him, but he didn't want to mention how weak he was to the others.

"Fine then," Natasha said. "We run, you fly."

"Deal," Tony said, blasting into the air. "I have the GPS, you follow me."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Pain. Pain everywhere! Who was he? What was his name? He couldn't even remember. All he knew was that he was grasping the cool chain in his hand as if it would save him, as if it was his one lifeline.

Had he died? Was this Hell? He had always imagined Hell to be full of fire and demons. Pain seared through him. What could he have possibly done to deserve this? What had he done to be put through this suffering, agony, and distress? What did he ever do?

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain! Pain! Pain!

There was a voice in the back of his head. It wasn't really a voice, more of a rumbling.

_Puny Bruce hurt. Bruce hurt. BRUCE HURT!_

*** = Read ' Dear Avengers' about Thor's weekly visiting. **

** Anyway, the whole part about Thor being sad about Loki will play a huge part in my next fic. **

** Please review! :D**


	24. But We're Worth It

** You guys are absolutely amazing! Love ya!** **Here's the chappie a lot of you have been waiting for! Ok, so I finally got around to watching the 2009 Start Trek, and I find that Spock is a ****complete boss!**** At some point, I shall write something on him and his general epicness with feels!**

** Disclaimer- I do not own the Avengers. **

** Warnings- Graphic-ness, results of Ross's work, feels! Emotionally confused Tony. **

** Chapter 24- But We're Worth It**

The rumbling in the back of his head had turned into a deafening roar. He was ready; he just needed to let Hulk out. The change- could his body take it? It didn't matter though; it was his possible way out, and he would take it.

His limbs were involuntarily shaking, head throbbing. He just had to concentrate, to channel his anger. Then maybe he would be free. Maybe.

He could feel it. The fire in his bones, the acid slowly trickling down onto his brain as the Hulk begged to be let out. His blood boiled, and fingers clenched and unclenched. The change had started. And once it had started…. There was no stopping it.

"He's transforming! Inject him," some doctor yelled, and Bruce, through the pain, opened his eyes. _Inject me with what?_

Doctors injected him with a purple liquid, a drug, and Bruce felt…. empty. It was as if his head had become a blank space, as if something, he didn't know what, was echoing off of his mind's vacant walls. It was then that he recognized the drug, as well as the sensation that went along with it. It had been the same one Sterns had used on him***** a while ago. It was a formula that temporarily stabilized the Hulk. The doctor looked at Bruce.

"Oh, you recognize this don't you? Well then, we both know we won't be seeing Hulk for a while," the doctor said with a sneer.

Bruce frantically screwed his eyes shut, and searched his mind. The Hulk was there, but was cowering in the recesses of his head, almost like a frightened child. Bruce had only known the Hulk to be like that one other time, and that was when Sterns had first tested the formula on him. Had this been an invention of Ross's, Bruce might not have been so worried. But this formula had already been tested on him, and he knew for certain that it worked.

Realization hit Bruce like a bomb.

He could die now.

The Hulk was suppressed in the back of his mind, and wouldn't be able to save Bruce. He could actually die now.

Bruce slightly frowned through the numbness of his body. Isn't this what he had desperately wanted only a couple of months ago- death, a way out? Bruce could only remember all the lonely nights in foreign countries where he desperately prayed that it would all be over, that maybe this time, he would succeed with the gun in his hand. But now…

Now he had a team to live for. A family to live for. He didn't want to die.

He screwed his eyes shut even harder as he felt his pulse slow down. His body couldn't take it without Hulk to protect him. The testing would kill him. He didn't want to die tied to a lab table. Wait, no…. If dying on a lab table meant Tony was safe, then maybe he would. Black spots began to cloud Bruce's vision.

Bruce lightly thumbed the ring on the chain in his hand. Betty's ring. He could join Betty now. Wait. Maybe he didn't want to.

_How would I ever be able to face her, even through death? She's gone, and it was my fault. It was my fault that she isn't at home right now, playing with her children, or laughing with her husband. I don't think I could do it. I don't deserve it, to ever see her again. _

0o0o00o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Steve kicked down the door to Ross's base with little effort. Unconscious agents of Ross's lay all over the entrance of the forest-hidden lair. The Avengers entered the building.

"We got company!" Clint yelled as herds of military personnel attacked them, each Avenger fighting their hardest.

"Don't kill them," Steve said loudly. "It wouldn't look good for the Avengers to be attacking the military," he said, hitting a soldier hard with his shield. "Just do what has to be done in order to stop them!"

Tony was using his repulsor beams, but he didn't care if he killed. These people had hurt Bruce, and he gave no mercy. He had warned Ross darn it, that if he laid one finger on Bruce, that Iron Man would personally kill the general, slowly and sweetly.

"How do we find him?" Clint asked, firing an arrow into someone's leg. "He could be anywhere."

"JARVIS, scan the building for Bruce," Tony said. JARVIS could do about anything, and now it was sure coming in handy.

"Sir, there is a 60% match for Robert Bruce Banner in the building."

"60%?!" Tony asked/exclaimed. "How is there just a 60% chance?"

"Well, I believe it is Dr. Banner, but I'm afraid that visually, his appearance is slightly different." Tony paled through the suit. So Ross had messed with Bruce. Oh, Ross was SO dead.

"I found him," Tony said as JARVIS pulled up a visual map of the base within the suit. After all of the soldiers were knocked out, they all followed Tony, who was running faster in the suit than he ever had. They encountered many other soldiers, but against the Avengers, the military had no chance. All of the Avengers present had a couple of grazes, cuts, and scrapes, and they would all have some bruises in the morning, but they were all in _save Bruce_ mode, and he was all that mattered at the moment.

"Uh, this is taking too long!" Tony said. Usually Cap was the boss of missions, but Tony was taking control. "Clint, take Thor and call the Quinjet _now_. Bruce will most likely be in a ….horrific condition, and will need to be taken back to base or somewhere as soon as we get him. Natasha and Steve, come with me. We don't know who else we'll encounter." They nodded, and everyone set off.

Steve and Natasha ran down the halls, following Tony's lead. Then, Tony stopped.

"This is it," Tony said, motioning for Steve to break down the door. Steve easily kicked down the door, and went inside, effortlessly taking out the three doctors inside. Then Tony walked in, eyes scanning for Bruce.

Tony's knees went weak, and his face instantly paled. He stumbled over to Bruce, who was lying on a lab table, eyes closed, and chest barely moving.

Bruce was pale, except for the blotchy bruises that covered parts of his body. There were cuts and gashes and bullet marks everywhere, and Tony could count all of his ribs, as he looked more like a skeleton than a person. Visible red finger marks could be seen around Bruce's neck, and the skin had been rubbed raw where heavy shackles bound Bruce by his hands and feet.

But that wasn't what scared Tony the most.

There was blood everywhere. On Bruce's face, hands, torso, all over the floor, and dozens of vials of it on all the counters. Scarlet everywhere Tony looked. Everywhere.

Tony felt nauseous. And dizzy. And furious. But most of all, worried.

When Tony got closer, he noticed that inside of Bruce's bloody palm, the scientist was clutching a necklace that had a wedding ring on it.

"B-Bruce," Tony stuttered. "Bruce, come on buddy, wake up."

Bruce remained motionless, eyes still closed.

"JARVIS, power up the lasers," Tony said. He then proceeded to blast the handcuffs off of Bruce. Tony gently lifted Bruce up, sickeningly surprised how light he was. Bruce was still clasping the necklace, and although Tony wasn't sure why he was, he just knew he had to get Bruce out of here. He would get Ross later.

When Steve and Natasha saw Bruce in Tony's arms, they reacted very differently. Steve's face hardened, the look of a knowing soldier taking its place, but also a sort of determination. He had lost his best friend, Bucky, to death, and he wouldn't lose this one. Natasha's surprised Tony the most though. Everyone typically saw the Black Widow as emotionless, as indifferent. But when you lived with her, she would keep her guard up, but would slowly unfold. The team had all seen different sides of Natasha, all different emotions. But this time, her face actually scared Stark.

Her face was worried, and pallid. Her lips were drawn into a tight line, but it was her eyes that captured Tony the most. Her green orbs, deep down, had a burning fire within them, a fire that burned for revenge, never- ceasing. A fire that could make Hell look like a freezer.

And when Natasha was seeking revenge, well, she would get it.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o

The soft whir of the Quinjet seemed louder than ever as everyone sat in silence, Bruce still in Tony's arms. Tony, although extremely protective of Bruce, felt trapped in the rather large jet. He needed to escape, to get away. He was conflicted, and it confused him. He felt the strong urge to stay with Bruce until every scratch was healed, but he felt ensnared. It was almost like he needed to escape, to go release his anger and all his emotions. Everything he had pent up since Ross had taken him had suddenly collapsed on him, leaving him physiologically crushed. And now he was very confused.

Tony looked back down at Bruce, instantly feeling breathless and angry and sick to the stomach and like he just wanted to collapse and…

He could feel Natasha watching him. But that confused him even more. She was concerned, with a look of distress plainly covering her features. Where had that come from?

Then their eyes met.

Whoever said eyes were the gateway to the souls was right. They almost silently spoke to each other, and conveyed their emotions without words. She could see the tiredness, worry, apprehension, and concern that Tony was suffering. Natasha, only knowing that feeling too many times, opened her arms. Tony's eyes questioned.

_Are you sure?_

_ Absolutely. You need to get away. I can tell. _

Tony gently placed unconscious Bruce into her arms, feeling guilty, yet slightly relieved for the release. There was just too much pressure, and Tony was just so afraid that he would hurt his best friend, who was already in critical condition. Tony got up, and walked into the pilot's cabin where Clint was steering the ship, needing someone to talk to who had actually kept his head throughout the situation. Tony shuddered as he walked, noticing the scarlet flecks of blood on the suit from Bruce. And it wasn't the radiation that scared him. He could always clean the suit in the de-contamination chamber. His best friend was dying. Why did he feel so calm? Well, he wasn't calm per say, as emotions were jumbling through his head, but, he just….uggggg….he felt so useless.

Tony sat in the passenger seat next to Clint, who was steering. Tony rested his head on the side window, relieved that the silence in the pilot's cabin wasn't as awkward, as anxious. The coolness of the window calmed Tony down a bit, but only a bit. He closed his eyes, unable to get the look of Bruce out of his head. His Bruce. His Bruce who was tortured.

"I would say it's okay, but I won't," Clint said after a while, eyes still focused on the sky ahead of him.

"Why?" Tony asked, surprised at how hoarse his voice was.

Clint sighed. "Because I think everyone in this team knows that when someone's says 'it's okay,' it's really not." Tony pondered this for a moment, realizing how true it was. Clint continued. "He'll come through it. He is Bruce, and that man has been through Hell and back multiple times. He can do it."

Now it was Tony's turn to sigh. "I just feel so useless! Like….I should be there with him right now."

"Natasha will take care of him. Man, you just gotta calm down."

"I am calm."

Clint raised an eyebrow.

"Ok, maybe not that much. I feel like a moody teenager again. I need a drink."

Clint pulled a metal flask out of the compartment. Tony stared at it like it was the best thing he had ever seen. Then he raised an accusing eyebrow.

"C'mon Clint, you know that there is a law against drinking and driving."

Clint rolled his eyes. "This is a jet, not a car. And that's coming from you of all people!"

"Yes, yes it is. I have a chauffer, Happy.

"Not all of us are multi-million billionaires, Tony."

"Touché. Anyway, thank the dear lord you have this," Tony took a large swig from the flask, thankful it was filled with thick, pure whiskey. He handed it back to Clint, who took it, took a gulp, and put it back in the compartment. He instantly felt the liquor start to affect him slightly, relaxing his muscles and head.

0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 

Natasha held Bruce as close to her as possible, as he was wrapped in a blanket. She started to lightly sing in Russian to his unconscious form, a tune she had learned very young.

Шшш, засыпай, все хорошо.

Звёзды восходят в небе.

Луна восходит, и волк завывает,

Но ты со мной, и ты в безопасности.

Все хорошо, и ты останешься тут.

_Shh, sleep, all is well. _

_ The stars rise in the sky. _

_ The moon rises, and the wolf howls._

_ Yet you are with me, and you are safe. _

_ All is well, and here you'll stay. _

**Yes, I know, that was an epic fail of a lullaby. Sorry if the translations aren't right, I just used Word Translate. Reviews please! More feels to come, I promise! **


	25. You Know That We're Worth It II

**Thanks for everyone's support. I would especially like to give a shout out to two people. First, jivvin, who gave me a better translation for the Russian part last chapter, which I have changed. And second, to Pip4, who told me about this song by Skillet, called 'It's not me it's you,' which really describes Bruce's relationship with both his father and Ross well (and listening to it really helped my write the chapter) Also wanted to thank Pip4 for putting up with having a conversation with me! So Thanks! And thanks to all you reviewers!**

** Also, I went to the movies a while ago, and came early, so I saw an extended Iron Man 3 trailer. There was one line that The Mandarin says that really struck me. "I'll give you a choice—do you want an empty life, or a meaningful death?" Does this strike anyone else? It really got my brain thinking…..**

** Also used the song "Demons" by Imagine Dragons to write this chapter. Really great song to describe Bruce! Sorry for my rambling…..**

** Discliamer- I do not own the Avengers. *waaaaaaaa***

** Warnings- The usual- effects of torture, nightmares, feels(like I promised), vulnerable!Bruce, and, um…IDK**

** Chapter 25- You Know That We're Worth It**

Tony had not slept ever since they had gotten Bruce, which had been two days. Tony had gone without sleep for much longer periods of time, but this was different. He was 'keeping watch' over his friend, and would only leave to go to the bathroom. But there was reasoning behind it.

Tony had been lucky in life.

Ok, so maybe he hadn't had the best dad ever, but as a child, he really got everything he had ever wanted. All throughout high school and MIT, he had girlfriends. He never really 'loved' them, but, hey, better than nothing. And as an adult, he was America's top weapons producer and a billionaire. Even now, he had the team. And whenever he was hurt, Pepper was by his side. He had Pepper. Clint and Natasha had each other. But Bruce had no one. That was when Tony decided he would be Bruce's 'someone.'

Thor walked in silently and sat down in a chair next to Tony. After a couple minutes of silence, Thor spoke up.

"I have come to relieve you of your duty."

Tony rubbed a hand over his face, trying to look a little more alive. "I'm fine Thor, you don't have to do that."

"But I wish to. Asgardians always watch over their fallen warriors. It is a sort of vigil. When Father went into the Odin-sleep, I was bound to Earth, and I felt badly that I had not been there for him. I will not do the same with out brother-in-arms in his time of need. And friend Stark, I do believe you might be in need of rest and sustenance."

Tony cast a longing look at Bruce's pale form on the bed. He couldn't leave Bruce. He couldn't.

"I have already spoken to the doctor; he said Dr. Banner will not awake for a couple more hours," Thor said.

"Alright," Tony replied, however reluctant. He stood up, wincing at how stiff his back was. "I'm gonna take a two-hour nap. But if he wakes, no, even if he stirs, I want JARVIS to tell me immediately, got it?"

"Of course."

"Ok," Tony said. "You sure?"

"Yes."

"Positive?"

"Yes Man of Iron, now go rest."

"Alright, touchy touchy."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0

Thor hadn't moved a muscle. Not one. He just watched Bruce, contemplating…..stuff.

_Did Loki do this for the Allfather? Was he there? Or was he letting the enemy within the palace, while my father slept, unable to do anything?_

The Doctor had always been kind to Thor. Even if he and the Hulk weren't the closest buddies, they were still a team. He could feel it when he was fighting, and he was sure the rest of the team could too. It was more than a mutual understanding between all the superheroes; it was a friendship that just seemed to hover in the air. When they all were fighting, it was _I got you're back._

When one of them was having a rough day, they would all help the person, even if in the smallest ways, because that was _I won't say that I totally get it because I don't, but I 'll try. _

And when they all would have dinner together and watch a movie, all relaxed after a long day, it was _so this is what a family feels like._ Because in reality, many of them had never had a real family to begin with.

Thor was still confused about this new world. Bruce would always explain things to he and Steve, and for that, he was grateful. It was hard to come to a new realm with different customs and try to know everything. Of course, Jane and Darcy had explained some stuff to him, and living with the team helped, but there was one thing he didn't understand, even though it existed in every realm.

How could some people be so cruel?

Yes, there were people like that everywhere, but seeing his friend almost dead for no good reason brought pure disgust to Thor. This 'General Ross' had practically killed their friend just because he was unique. It wasn't like Bruce had asked for the Hulk, but he dealt with it without any complaints. He dealt with the Hulk better than anyone else in the world could, and without the slightest sign of discomfort. (Well, he would take a whole bottle of Advil when he had a headache, but who could blame him? Tony Stark probably had enough money to buy the Advil Company forty times over, so no one cared. )

Thor had not known very much about the Doctor when they fought to save Manhattan. All he knew was that this man specialized in something called 'gamma radiation,' was hiding in third world countries, and could unleash a monster that might render an Asgaridan unable to walk for many days. He then later learned how Bruce had, first off, become the Hulk when pushing a teenager out of the way of a gamma bomb. That in itself was a feat worthy of great praise. And then how the doctor had been in these poor countries not only hiding from the military, but helping the people there at the same time.

And although Thor would never fully understand it, the doctor was funny. It was in a shy, witty way, and most of the time Thor wouldn't actually get the jokes, but they made everyone else laugh, and that was fine with him. They would just come out of nowhere, and sometimes it was just good timing or a funny remark, but he would have the _Black Widow_ cracking up, and that was quite a feat. There would be times where he would banter around with Tony, and no one else really got those jokes, but Tony would smile, with a real smile and not his _fake_ one. And when he would laugh….it was real as well. Tony Stark was mega-famous. Of course he had different masks he put on, including his smile and laugh, but when they were real…. it was amazing. Only Bruce could get him to open up like that.

And goodness, even Hulk showed signs of Bruce. They were so alike, yet different. When Hulk would fight, Thor could almost see a flash of brown in the otherwise green eyes. And when Hulk would smile (and that really only happened if someone told him to SMASH), Thor could see a hint of Bruce's mischievous grin.

It was quite a sight.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o

Tony was now sitting back by Bruce's _still_ unmoving form. He had to admit, after a short nap, shower, and a sandwich, he felt much better. But it didn't fill the burning hole in his chest on how he wanted to _killkillkillkillkillkill_ Ross.

He would even if he died trying.

Then Bruce started to stir.

Tony instantly focused his eyes on Bruce. Bruce had shifted his head to the right, and Tony noticed he was clutching the sheets with white knuckles, but his eyes remained closed. Then a slight groaning came fro the back of his throat, and even through the eyelids, Tony could see Bruce's eyes moving frantically.

"Bruce?" Tony asked.

Bruce was murmuring incoherently, and his eyes were squeezed shut tightly. His heart monitor was starting to pick up, each beat faster than the last, as well as his breathing.

"Ngghh," he muttered. "No…..pleaseshl….stophg…" The words were slowly becoming clearer. "No more…I won't…..Ican't…don'tpleasedon't…"

Tony got out of his chair and sat on the edge of Brue's bed. He put a hand on his shoulder, lightly trying to break his friend out from his dream. "C'mon Bruce, wake up!"

Bruce was now thrashing around, the murmuring becoming much louder. "No..please…STOP…..Ican'twon'tnoplease."

Tony shook Bruce harder, and his eyes snapped open, revealing a brown with a tinge of green. Bruce backed up to where the bed and wall met, putting his hands up in front of his face as if to throw a punch.

"Please….nomore…pl…I….can't….hurts…Betty….help." His eyes were open, yet unseeing. He was clearly still in his dream, and it broke Tony's heart to see his friend, no, brother, so vulnerable and afraid. "Please make it stop…..I'll….do anything….can't…it…..no….I'm dying….. need….Tony…."

That made Tony's heart stop. When Bruce was tortured, was he calling for Tony to save him? It was insane that Bruce had to be afraid of something, someone, who should have never played a part in his life. It was sickening.

"Bruce, come on! It's just a dream! You're safe; I'm here. Tony, I'm Tony, remember? Tony, and Natasha, Clint, Thor, Steve, and Big Green, remember? Come on Bruce; please wake up. Please," Tony shook Bruce on the shoulders more roughly, causing Bruce to flinch throughout his nightmare. .

Then it stopped.

For the first time through the whole ordeal, Bruce stopped thrashing and looked Tony in the eye. Then Bruce quickly took in his surroundings, and his eyes flew to the bedside table. There, on the edge, was the necklace with the ring through it. Bruce kept on staring at it as if in a trance, and Tony wasn't sure why. Maybe he would ask Bruce when the man was a little more…stable.

"Bruce, you with me?" Bruce nodded weakly, body visibly shaking. He placed his head in his hands. "Oh thank god," the scientist muttered. For what seemed like years, it felt like he was back _there_ with Ross and the needles and guns and drugs…..

Then Bruce was suddenly wrapped up in Tony's arms, and he smelled like shampoo, aftershave, engineer oil, and just _Tony_. The Arc was nestled between the two chests, its gentle hum calming and warm even though the metal surrounding it was cool to the touch. Bruce burrowed his head into Tony's broad shoulder, and Tony could feel him still shaking. He gently rubbed his hand soothingly on Bruce's back, speaking in low, soft tones.

"It's ok, I'm here. I gotcha."

"Oh my god Tony, I'm so sorry." Ok, now Tony was confused, and angry at Bruce for apologizing for _Lordknowswhat_.

"What the heck are you talking about?"

"It was all my fault… I got attached when I knew I shouldn't."

"Bruce, what in god's name are you talking about?" Tony said, still holding onto the man.

"I got at-attached to you, and because of it…Ross to-took you."

Tony felt his heart sink. Bruce was the one all battered up, and he was _apologizing_! "Bruce, you listen to me right now, that was not your fault. Besides, Ross barely touched me."

"That's a lie a-and we both know it. I saw the Arc, Tony, and that was not nothing."

"Listen, I'm fine alright? You're the one who needs to rest and _stop apologizing._ Now, if you don't ask me asking, and it's totally fine if you don't feel like answering, but whose necklace is that?"

"Betty's. Ross said she was wearing it when she died. That was the ring I gave her." Tony was looking at Bruce carefully, because he found it slightly suspicious that Bruce said that like he was talking about the weather. There was no emotion, no feeling, no remorse….

"Bruce, you can stop acting, you know."

Bruce threw questioning glance at Tony. "What?"

"You can stop acting," Tony said simply. "You can stop acting like it's all right; stop acting stronger than you really are. If Pepper died, I would still be in bed moping and remaining dead to the world. It's human; you can't just ignore or hide your emotions."

"I'm not human," Bruce said.

"We are not going over this aga…."

"I break the Law of Conservation of Mass," Bruce interrupted, as slight smile on his lips.

"Ok, you got me there. But really, I'm trying to have a serious conversation for once in my life. NO using science as an excuse."

Bruce stared at Tony, letting out a small chuckle. "Really Tony? Because I remember Pepper screaming at you asking how you managed to 'blow the lab up and what excuse you had to be so incredibly stupid?!,' and you said, '_because science!'_."

Tony suddenly felt the urge to face palm. "You really are something, you and your wit. No one put that in your job description. 'Dr. Robert Bruce Banner- incredibly smart, able to turn into an enormous green rage monster, and equipped with a wit that is so sharp it could slice a person open."

Bruce internally cringed. He really disliked being called 'Robert.' The only person who had ever called him by his real name was his father, well, when he wasn't calling Bruce other things.

Tony immediately watched as Bruce's face paled at being called Robert. Then it clicked.

"Sorry. I wasn't thinking. I get it," Tony said, eyes slightly cast downwards. "I can't stand it when someone calls me Anthony. Only my dad did that, and he wasn't someone to really be proud of."

Then it hit Bruce like an anvil. He had never heard anyone call Tony 'Anthony.' But somewhere deep down in his chest, it made Bruce glad that someone understood, that someone actually got how much a name could mean.

"So," Tony said, trying to lighten up the mood, "you're stuck on bed rest for at _least_ a month, but judging last time that happened, you won't be following that. I will make you stay in bed for at least a week and a half, if I think you're ready to leave."

"Oh, thank you for your concern _Doctor Tony_," Bruce retarded, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Woah now, I just might to raise your minimum time limit _Patient Bruce_. But really, watcha wanna do?"

"Honestly? I'd kinda like to play chess."

"Really? Alright. I'll go get a board. I know we have one somewhere around this dump. Be warned though, I'm so bad that the logical part of your brain just might explode."

"Bring it."

**Please review. It only takes a minute, but makes my day for, like, 4.7 hours!**


	26. Don't Run Away

**I am so sorry it took so long to update!Really! Life kinda got in the way (admit it, you all know what that feels like.) But I've vowed to make longer chapters. Happy?**

** IRON MAN THREE COMES OUT ON TOMMOROW (DEPENDING WHERE YOU LIVE). IM GONNA SEE IT PROB. ON SUNDAY! I MIGHT BE IN SHOCK FOR A WHILE FROM AWESOMENESS, BUT THROUGHOUT THE WHOLE MOVIE I KNOW MY MIND WILL COME UP WITH NEW STORIES!**

** Disclaimer- I don't own this. Honest. **

** Warnings- None really. Avenger fun times ahead! You might just die. **

** Chapter 26- Don't Run Away**

Bruce walked into the kitchen, inhaling the scent of tea and coffee. He had just gotten off of bed rest a couple of days ago, and it was nice to up and about again. Suddenly, Tony walked up behind him and clasped him on the shoulder.

"Hey Brucie, ready to play Doctor?"

"Pardon?"

"I think Pep's sick, but she is such a workaholic and refuses to admit it. She's still in bed, but says 'she'll be up in a minute.' I think you should come with me and declare her sick so that she'll actually _relax_. She's definitely coming down with something." Tony started dragging Bruce up to the elevator when Bruce stopped him.

"Hold on Tony, I need to get my thermometer and stuff," Bruce said, walking the other way.

"About that…" Tony said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"What did you do this time?" Bruce asked exasperatedly.

"Well, let's just say that your thermometer isn't going to work anymore." Tony looked up at Bruce's questioning gaze. "Ok, so I needed it to test this alloy in the suit designs, and…"

"Tony!"

"It was for science! You of all people should understand. Besides, I know there were times you stole clothes, which were _not _returned, in Brazil and Colombia and India and..."

"That's completely different!"

" Nuh-uh! Science is more important that nakedness! Besides, I'm sure some of the ladies there wouldn't have minded," Tony said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"You have got to be the most immature adult I have ever met," Bruce said, pulling Tony into the elevator with him. He would have to do a check-up the old fashioned way. He'd treated many children without the necessary supplies. When you live in a foreign county with no official home, you learn to adapt.

"I know," Tony said, "but you love me for it." The elevator dinged, and the two men stepped out. "Oh, by the way, Pepper and I share a room. She's really clean, but when I'm put into the equation….Well, just be aware that our room isn't the neatest. Her trying to clean up after me- it's like trying to fight a never-ending tornado."

"As if I didn't expect that," Bruce snorted, walking into the large room. "And don't you forget that I share a lab with you."

"Point taken."

Pepper was asleep on the bed, strawberry-blonde hair in a mess. She was hidden in the blankets, trying to become as warm as possible. Bruce knelt down next to the bed, trying not to disturb her. He gently placed his hand to her forehead; her whole face was flushed, not to mention the sniffling and coughing.

"Definitely far too hot," Bruce said quietly, trying not to wake the CEO.

"Tell me about it," Tony snickered.

"Shut up." Bruce knew Tony was only half-kidding, but that he really loved Pepper. The look he got in his eyes whenever he looked at her made him look like lovesick puppy. And really, you had to admire a woman that would put up with Tony.

Bruce got up and walked into their bathroom, taking a washcloth and wetting it with cool water. Tony followed, watching Bruce.

"So Doc, what's the verdict?"

"I'm going with a cold. The fever and stuffed sinuses all lead to that, and I don't want to wake her up to ask her some questions, but I'm pretty positive." Bruce took the wet cloth and placed it on Pepper's forehead as she shifted and moaned.

"I'mgettin'up, justafewmoreminutes," she mumbled into the pillow and numerous blankets. Her voice sounded slightly nasal due to her clogged sinuses.

"No you're not. Dr. Bruce has declared you sick," Tony said.

"I'm fine," Pepper said, sitting up, only to break into a coughing fit. Bruce gently lowered Pepper back onto the bed.

"I don't think so," he said. "I know you hate to hear it, but Tony's right."

Pepper closed her eyes. "Alright. I do feel kinda cruddy. But only for one day."

"Tell me if you get worse," Bruce said with a gentle smile.

"Thanks," Pepper replied as Bruce was just walking out. He stopped at the doorway, watching his heart melt.

Tony was leaning over Pepper. "Call JARVIS if you need _anything_, and I'll be there," Tony whispered, barely audible. He kissed Pepper's forehead, then followed Bruce out. Bruce was trying so hard to keep from grinning- he had never seen so much love, dedication….

They got into the elevator, Tony's features slightly laced with concern. "She'll be alright, right?"

"My my Tony, any more of that and people might actually think that your ego has shrunk because you care about others," Bruce said, smiling slightly. "And yes, she'll be fine. It might take a couple of days, but she'll get over it."

"Really appreciate it man," Tony said, clasping Bruce's shoulder. The two walked into the now- filled kitchen.

"Everything alright? Or did you two stay up too late in the labs?" Steve asked.

"Why do you always assume the worst of me?" Tony was answered by a look from Steve that one would give a misbehaving child. "Ok, I get it. And no, we were good little boys, it's just that Pepper's got a cold."

"We should make her soup. My mom always did that," Steve said, flipping through the newspaper.

"Aye," Thor said, "my mother often made Hyr'tra* when Loki and I were sick."

"Hyr'tra?" Clint asked, raising an eyebrow.

"A traditional Asgardian…."

"Ok, I get it, you don't need to finish," Clint interrupted. "Please, I would wish that my eardrums don't bleed today."

"For once, I agree with Steve." Everyone looked in disbelief at Tony. Natasha raised an eyebrow.

"Well, this is quite a change," she muttered.

"But he's right. She should make Pepper chicken noodle soup. That helps, right Bruce?" Tony asked, looking at Bruce for support.

"Yeah. But hold on a minute, can you imagine us cooking?" Bruce asked, looking around the room with a slight smile.

"It can't be that hard!" Now everyone was staring incredulously at Tony.

"You know, Pepper mentioned something to me about a two-hour omelet…" Natasha said with a smirk.

"Ok, ok, we don't need to announce that story to the whole world!" Tony somewhat yelled. "So, are we gonna go to the store or not?"

Murmurs of agreement were heard throughout the whole kitchen, which made Tony smile. "Great, hope the store is ready for us."

"That's for sure," Bruce muttered, following the others.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0oo

"Ok," Steve said, immediately taking on the role of the leader. "Clint and Tony, get the broth and noodles, Natasha and Thor, get the chicken, and Bruce and I will get the vegetables. Everyone got it?"

"Avengers assemble!" Tony yelled, jumping in the air and doing a fail of a fist pump.

"Tony, be quiet! Do you want the whole store to know we're here?"

Tony smiled. "I don't see why not. The press just love me!"

"Come on you inflated ego head," Clint said, pulling Tony along. The two walked off, as well as Steve and Bruce. Natasha was inwardly-face palming.

_What did I do to get put with Thor?_ She thought.

The two walked on, Thor looking at every food item with awe. Then Thor came to a complete stop.

"Lady Natasha, can we look through this isle?" Natasha looked up, and tried very hard to keep from punching Thor in the face. It was the 'Family Planning' section.

"Why would you want to look there?" Natasha asked. She really didn't want to hear about him and Jane, and she assumed that Thor didn't completely know what 'Family Planning' meant.

"Well, it says Family Planning. My family often fights about matters such as Loki, and it seems that if my family had a 'plan' such as these, we would get along better, and discussing Loki might not be such a…controversy."

Now Natasha really wanted to face palm. Poor Thor, stuck in such a different world.

"Umm, no. And don't ever ask me again. Maybe your family needs a counselor."

"I agree," Thor said, walking on with Natasha.

Steve and Bruce were almost done getting all the veggies needed for the soup. Steve hadn't meant to be selfish, but he chose Bruce because in all honesty, he was probably the easiest to work with.

Steve remembered walking into the greengrocers (Tony had told him that no one ever called it that anymore, that it was a 'store,') the first time since he had woken up. He had gawked at the prices, completely caught off guard by the new value money took on. Something else that Steve could never get used to was the sheer amount of food in a supermarket these days. Having grown up in the depression, Steve had always been thankful for what little food they had. But this….by golly!

Steve and Bruce were about to go find the others when Steve noticed a tiny, elderly lady trying to reach for something that was beyond her reach.

"Do you need help with that ma'am?"

"I would love some," She replied, looking completely up to reach Steve's eyes. Steve easily grabbed the item, cat food, and placed it into her cart. Then he noticed the difficulty she had pushing it. "If you'd like, I could help you with your cart."

"Well thank you," she said, wobbling with her cane. "I'm just heading to the checkout." Steve easily pushed the cart, and looked back at Bruce, who was chuckling behind his hand.

"My, you're strong. Bet you're a soldier."

"Yes ma'am," Steve said, realizing how true it was.

"Well, you've got the manners of one. Hard to find young respectful men nowadays." When they reached the checkout, Steve helped her unload her purchases onto the belt. "Thank you young man. Your wife must be very lucky."

"Thank you. You have a great day," Steve said, trying not to let the pain in his heart show. He should be older than her, and how he wished he could go back in time and marry Peggy and have a family…..

"Come on, let's go find the others," Bruce said, patting Steve's shoulder. "Lord knows what they've done this time."

Tony and Clint had gotten the broth and noodles. But they couldn't find the others (ok, so they hadn't really looked, and they were bored out of their minds.) The two had already checked out, and were having a full-fledged marshmallow war in the parking lot.

"No fair," Tony pouted as he was bombarded with marshmallows. "You're an archer."

"And you're a billionaire!" Clint said, accurately chucking his 'ammo' and the engineer. "But do I whine about my life everyday?" Clint threw a marshmallow into the air and caught it in his mouth.

The remaining Avengers had checked everywhere for their missing buddies. That's when the intercom went off.

"If anyone knows the two men in the parking lot that are currently having a marshmallow battle, we would greatly appreciate it if you would go tell them to stop and get a life," the man on the intercom droned.

All of the Avengers checked out and ran outside, and sure enough, there Tony and Clint were, each sporting a large bag of marshmallows. Both had the white fluff in their hair, and were laughing. Then they got the 'look' from both Steve and Natasha, and everyone piled into the car.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 0o0o0o

Well, believe it or not, they all got home in one piece, but with some scolding from Steve of course. They walked into the kitchen, ready to make Pepper some soup.

"I'll be in charge of boiling the noodles," Tony said immediately.

"I can cut up the chicken," Natasha said, but Tony eyed her carefully.

"I don't know how I feel about _her_ being near me with a particularly sharp knife."

"Be quiet Tony," Steve said. "Thor and Bruce can chop vegetables. Clint and I can work the seasonings like the cilantro, and set the table."

Bruce got set to chopping the vegetables, much like he did in India. He made sure to extra careful not to cut his finger. Thor seemed to be having a hard time-the hammer and the knife were two very different tools. Bruce gently put his knife down and placed Thor's hand in the correct position on the knife, showing him how to use the kitchen instrument without pulverizing the veggies. Besides, the last thing they needed was a lost finger…

Bruce looked around. Of course Natasha and Clint were great at using a knife, and Steve was skilled at chopping cilantro. Steve had probably cooked as a child due to the circumstances. Now that Bruce thought about it, the only person without a knife at the moment was Tony, who was…..

"Tony!" Tony turned around, looking innocent. "Tony, this is a meal, not a science experiment!" Tony was boiling the noodles and broth with a Bunsen burner.

"What is that?" Steve asked, eyeing the Bunsen burner.

"It's science Spangles, you wouldn't understand."

Steve scowled. "I think you underestimate my knowledge."

"Really? Because when you woke up you didn't even know how a computer worked."

"That's not fair. I was frozen."

"And I was drunk off of my feet. Same thing," Tony said, not bothered by the fact that there were days in his past he couldn't even remember because of the alcohol. Bruce turned off the Bunsen burner, and turned off the stove.

"Let's not argue children," Clint said from his corner of the kitchen. Natasha wouldn't admit that she smiled a bit at that. If they were children, then was it ok to love? Natasha internally shook her head; where had that thought come from?

"Oh, by the way Clint, I bought you something at the store," Tony said, walking over to the counter and rummaging through the bags. He pulled out bag of gummy worms. "A treat for my little hawk," he said, rubbing Clint's hair. Clint glared. "Oh uh, I think I might have ruffled the Hawk's feathers."

"That's for sure," Clint said, throwing a gummy worm at Tony.

When the soup was finally finished (after much effort,)Tony took a bowl up to Pepper. He said he might be a while, so the others went on and ate without him.

"This soup pleases me," Thor declared loudly.

"WAIT!" Clint yelled. "Do _not_ throw your bowl on the ground!"

"I will not. Jane taught me that it is not appropriate."

"Thank you Lord," Natasha muttered. She liked Thor, she really did (even if there were times she wanted to kill him,) but he could be a bit much. Ok, a LOT much.

After they were done, they cleaned up, and Clint grabbed the bag of gummy worms. Bruce looked simply raised an eyebrow.

"What? Tony might be an annoying little twerp, but that doesn't change the fact that I have a major sweet tooth!"

***No, not a real soup. Please Review, you guys light up my world! I just love writing Tony's dialogue!**


	27. Tell Me That You Will Stay

**I'm on summer break. YESSS! Lately I've gone into a Sherlock obsession (2010 with Benedict Cumberbatch and Martin Freeman), but yes, I do love the Sherlock Holmes movies with Robert Downey Jr. But the 2010 series completely captivated me. And yes, I saw Iron Man 3. I loved the after scene, and it was a good movie, but I must say, I was a little disappointed with the villain. Don't get me wrong, I flippin Love Tony Stark, but I was expecting a bad a** villain….there were just a lot of flaws in the plot and villain. And the ending with the Arc was complete junk! Sorry for the rant. **

** Anyway…the whole point of me mentioning Sherlock was that I know I was gonna add more fluff, but when I watched the "Hound of Baskerville," I was captivated by the thought of using a sort of "fear smoke," (just like in Batman XD.) So yes, this is a chapter filled with action and feels! Enjoy!**

** Also, there is a sort of spotlight on Clint. Hope that doesn't bother 'yall. And if it does….too bad. =D Please take my new poll in my profile if you love me! This chapter is uber-long! **

** This was written for Clintashsa1234, because this person had a dream that he or she wanted me to incorporate. Hope ya like it Bub! Now enough chitchat!**

** Warnings- Violence, action, some gruesome descriptions. Awesomess. **

** Disclaimer- I do not own this. It is for your entertainment and my sanity.**

** Chapter 27- Tell Me That You Will Stay**

_Blood. Blood everywhere. The coppery scent of blood lingered in the air. She felt so unclean. _

_**Hydra**_

_ Screaming. Screaming that chilled the bones, that pierced the air like sharpened knives._

_ Death. The cold, hollow lingering of the violent loss of a soul. Death was like an icy, uncaring fog that pried into the brain, but never left. _

_**Hydra**_

_ He was coming closer. He had a knife in hand, and Carla felt a scream rip out of her throat. He was going to get her; he was so close… Help! He was going to kill her, and he would laugh while doing so, she knew it. She was cornered, and he was raising the knife, ready to stab…_

Clara woke up in a chilling sweat, practically sobbing.

_Oh God help me. When will it all go away? I need to forget!_

Clara hit the bare wall next to her, tears streaming out of her eyes. They thought she was crazy. She wasn't! All she could see was **'Hydra**' flashing before her eyes, the words a deep crimson. What did it mean? An unknown word was driving her mad! But she wasn't crazy! They were so wrong; everything had been real! When would someone believe her? It was all real.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o

Nick Fury was pissed. And confused. And needing sleep, not Tony Stark's witty remarks, which would surely be coming when Nick inevitably called the Avengers in. His intercom rung.

"Sir, are you ready for me to call the Stark Mansion?"

"Go ahead. I'm out of ideas," Nick said, suddenly aware of how much he relied on the Avengers. What had he come to? The Avengers had started as a simple idea—to create a team of unstoppable heroes to protect those who couldn't protect themselves. It had been an excellent idea. But… it really had never occurred to him, or the world, that these heroes were not just heroes. They were humans, with feelings. And when it came to Tony Stark...not just feelings….attitude. Well, Fury supposed they all had their own quirks. Coulson had often told Fury about Clint's little weird habits, as well as Natasha's.

So twenty minutes later when the Avengers came into the conference room, Nick Fury told himself he would keep his temper. He needed them. The world needed him.

"So what's the situation?" Tony asked, walking in while eating an apple.

"Mr. Stark, please sit down," Fury said, passing manila folders that contained the mission information to all the heroes. Steve, of course, was the first to open it. His face took on a confused expression. Fury elaborated.

"Two months ago, Clara Fendala went missing. It wasn't that much of a concern; she had no significant job, and we figured that it was a case for a local police force. After all, people go missing every day. The last person who had seen her was her boyfriend. He said that the night that she left nothing was different. She was going to the store to get some food. Typical. And when she wasn't back after an hour, he called her- still nothing. He alerted police forces, and when they went to the store, the video cameras showed that Clara had never even gotten to her destination. She was found recently on the Chesapeake Bay, but with three others- one female and two males. After research, we found the three unknowns had gone missing years ago. They were all terrified, but of different things they claimed to have seen in the 'place.' They wouldn't elaborate, wouldn't tell us where they were taken, or who had done this to them. All were in shock, and wouldn't stop muttering about the terrors they had seen. We are assuming they were all held captive together somewhere. After hospital treatment, they were confirmed insane, and are currently in an asylum. No marks on their bodies, nothing, except that they were very distressed by whatever they saw. We really don't have any leads."

"Ok, great. Random people went missing, came back crazy. So what? Someone call Sherlock Holmes," Tony said.

"Be quiet Tony," Steve growled. "Sir, what other information can you give us? Surely you didn't call us in just for this. What's changed, or why is it significant to us?"

Nick waited for a moment. "Well, that's the problem. We're not sure, which is why you are going to go talk to them. Steve, they weren't being very clear, but they mentioned Hydra."

Steve's eyes went wide, and were quickly replaced with fury. "Sir, we'll go immediately. Give us the address of the asylum and we'll be on our way."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o00o0o0oo0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0oo

Walking into the asylum had given all of the Avengers chills. Especially Bruce. His father had been a drunken schizophrenic, which had not left a happy image of mental disorders in his mind. They walked down the eerily quiet hallways, the smell of rubbing alcohol lingering in the air.

They stopped outside of room 243, the room in which Clara inhabited.

"So, who wants to go first?" Natasha asked. The lady at the front desk told them only two people were allowed in the room at a time, for safety reasons. "Steve, you should probably go in first, as Fury said there was something about Hydra. Who do you want to take in with you?"

"Dr. Banner," Steve said immediately. "I've never dealt with people like this, except for the PTSD people in the army. I'd like to have a doctor around so I don't freak her out or anything."

"I'm not that kind of doctor," Bruce muttered.

"Still, all doctors have a little training in every subject, right?" Steve asked.

"Yes, of course. But you're forgetting that I'm not even a real doctor. I only have basic knowledge…" Bruce looked into Steve's eyes, and noticed the look that said 'shut up and please just come with me because I have no clue what to do with a crazy person.'

"Alright," Bruce said, and watched how Steve instantly looked calmer. They walked into the room together. It was bare with a bed, toilet, and sink. A desk was in the corner with a notepad and pen, clearly unused. Clara, maybe mid- twenties, was curled up on the bed facing them. She had long dirty blonde hair that reached all the way down her back. Her eyes were a dark gray, a chilly steel color that seemed to go on forever. She however, was not looking at the men, but beyond them, towards the other side of the room. She had not even acknowledged that two unknown men had entered her room. Steve looked at Bruce with an expression that said 'what do we do?' Bruce closed his eyes and racked his brain for what do in a situation like this. He had dealt with plenty of children that were in shock after a traumatic incident, but this was an adult who had obviously gone through something far harsher. Bruce walked towards the bed, and knelt down, while Steve did the same.

"Clara?" The woman seemed to acknowledge the men finally, looking at them. "Clara," Bruce continued, "My name is Bruce, and this is Steve. We're here to talk to you."

Clara immediately sat up. "Are you part of the police? Investigation squad? I don't want to talk to you. I've had enough press."

"No, nothing of that sort. We're part of a sort group that helps people," Bruce said, not exactly sure how to put it. Clara's eyes flicked to Steve, and didn't leave his face. Her pupils started to dilate.

"I know who you are," she said. Her voice was becoming higher as her breathing got more labored. "They wanted you, your face was all over," Clara said, pointing at Steve. Bruce put a hesitant hand on her shoulder to see if she welcomed touch or shied away from it. Thankfully, it didn't bother her, and calmed her down a bit.

"Who is 'they'?" Steve asked, already knowing the answer. He needed to hear it from her.

"Hydra," Clara whispered, barely audible. "Oh God, they were trying to kill me! I don't even know who they are!"

"It's alright, calm down," Bruce said, rubbing circles on her back. "How did you know it was Hydra?"

"The walls. It was written in blood on the walls. And the word, I see it every time I dream. It haunts me!" Clara yelled towards the end of the sentence. Bruce looked at Steve. The soldier was paler than he had been earlier and Bruce could see the gears turning in his head.

"Do you think I'm crazy?" Clara asked softly. "They all said I was."

"You're not," Steve said. "You're not crazy. We'll find them, I promise." Clara nodded. "But I need you to tell us anything about where they took you. We can't find them if we don't know where to look."

Clara closed her eyes. "Chesapeake Bay. Hidden tunnel. The tunnel, it goes underwater. Don't go; they'll kill you!"

"How can we find the tunnel if it's hidden?" Bruce asked, ignoring her last sentence. It would take a lot to kill him; he'd already tried….

"It's…you'll know. I can't explain it, but it's marked. Look by the northern part of the beach; there is a rocky area. Black- the rocks are black. Just look for the symbol. That's all I can tell you. Are the rest of you here- your team?" Clara asked. Steve nodded. "I don't want to talk to them. Trust me, it's nothing against them. Talking about it just wears you out, ya know? It's not pleasant to…re-live the experience."

Bruce and Steve stood up. "We understand," Bruce said. "Thank you for helping us."

Clara nodded, and laid back down. "I told them I wasn't crazy. They didn't believe me. You'll tell them, won't you, once you've gone. You'll see it, and how it is real. Tell them, will you? That it was all real? That I'm not insane?"

Steve smiled. "Of course."

The two men walked out of the room, Bruce silently closing the door behind them. "Let's go," Steve said to the others. "We got all we needed, and I don't think she's in the state to talk to anyone else." As they were walking out, Bruce glanced at Clint, who downed an energy drink, and chucked it into the trash. The archer's hand was shaking slightly, but Bruce ignored it for the moment.

"So," Tony said as they slipped into the van on the way home, "who's ready for a trip to D.C.?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

All of the Avengers were piled in one large van, all suited up. Being so close to the Capital, as well as a large city, they didn't want to take the Helicarrier. Plus, there would be nowhere to land it. Steve was driving (they figured he could use all the practice he could get on driving modern vehicles,) with Thor in the passenger seat. All the team had agreed to let Thor in the front since he was not only large, but also boisterous. Bruce was next to Clint, and Natasha next to Tony in the next row. Thankfully, the rows were very roomy.

"How come I have to be next to the sexy scary assassin?" Tony whined.

"What do you mean? You're not sitting next to me," Clint said with a smirk.

"Shove off birdbrain," Tony said, pulling Angry Birds up on his phone.

Clint however, was sagging against the van window, eyes closed. "Wake me up in an hour," Clint muttered. Bruce pulled out his phone, and pulled up the 'notes' area, where he could type reminders and such. He started typing out equations- something to keep him busy. After all, it would take a while to get to the Chesapeake Bay. Natasha was listening to her IPod, looking out the window. Steve was fiddling with the radio with his free hand. Ke$ha was playing.

"How can people stand to listen to this?" The soldier asked incredulously. "The music today…it's all about booze and sex and partying and bad electro rhythms."

"I agree," Bruce said. "I prefer Sinatra." Images of he and Betty dancing to "Strangers in the Night" flashed before his eyes, filling him with warmth and sorrow.

"Really?" Steve asked, disbelief laced in his voice, "Me too! Do you have any idea which channel it's on? I can't seem to find it."

"27," Tony spoke up, eyes still glued to his game.

Steve looked at Tony through the rearview mirror. His face was filled with disbelief. "Are you actually trying to help me?"

Tony shrugged. "I prefer AC/DC, and even if I'd love to torture you with modern music Gramps, I'd rather you not get us killed with your amateur driving skills. So play whatever music you like, but I'd like to stay alive. I think I've cheated death the maximum amount of times and he'll be coming to collect his dues any day now." Steve decided not to argue, and changed the channel to 27, filling the van with the smooth tune of Sinatra's voice.

"Hey Goldie, you still alive up there?" Tony asked. Thor was being awfully quiet compared to his usual loud self.

"Indeed Man of Iron, I am well. I am simply thinking," Thor said, turning around to face Tony.

"Hmmm. They say brainy is the new sexy. Well keep thinking buddy; it sure suits you well," Tony said, still not looking up from his phone.

Most of the car ride was quiet. But knowing the Avengers, it was too good to be true. Within an hour, Tony's phone started to blast AC/DC. Startled, Steve swerved the car, waking up Clint. Other cars started honking.

"Holy cr*p," Clint yelled, obviously startled from being awaken so loudly. "What the hell?"

"Sorry, sorry," Steve started apologizing profusely. Natasha glared at Tony, seeing as the AC/DC was still booming. Tony shrugged.

"Sorry, it's my ringtone." He answered the phone. "Hello?" Loud talking, almost shouting, could be heard from the other line. "What?... No! I'm fine. …..Yes. Stop stalking me you military weirdo. Doesn't Uncle Sam need you right now? Yes, I believe he does. See, I can hear him shouting, 'Rhodes, people in Iraq are dying right now because you felt the need to babysit a full grown man. Go save them!'" Tony hung up, to meet many faces staring at him. "It was Rhodey. He noticed the van was missing and decided to call and ask me where I was going. Thought maybe I was trying to avoid telling Pepper I was secretly dying. He needs to keep his large nose in military secrets, not my business." Tony went back to playing his phone. Natasha looked over at whatever was on the screen.

"Really? Iron Man the video game? I'm not seeing any ego here," she muttered sarcastically.

"What? The producers did it really well," Tony said, sounding like a little child. "Anyway, some little Japanese kid has the world record for this game, and I am determined to beat him. It's my suit! I should be the best! Bet the little squirt can't even pass algebra; why should he get to fly my suit better than me?"

Bruce was fighting the urge to start laughing loudly. Tony could sure be a child when he wanted to be. Clint looked at Natasha.

"Can you pass me an arrow?" He asked. Natasha rustled through the duffel bags in the back with all their stuff. She grabbed one, and handed it to Clint. "I'm not sure how I feel about keeping all my stuff back there in the trunk," Clint said, running his hands over the arrow. "It feels so….domesticated."

"Wow, large word Robin Hood. Didn't think 'ya had it in you," Tony said. Clint glared at Tony. Clint then proceeded to pull the tip off of the shaft. Bruce watched as he fiddled with the tip, running it through his fingers, tapping it against his leg in some pattern.

"Is that what we are now?" Steve asked. "Domesticated?" he laughed a bit. "Funny. I remember meeting you guys for the first time and wondering how we were all going to get along, work as a team…. And now we're living together. Imagine that. Hey, I think we're here."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Clara's description of "black rocks" was the understatement of the century. Rocks? Pshhhhhh….These were large, jagged, inky black spears made from stone, glimmering menacingly each time the harsh waves hit against the surface. You could make a 'people kabob' with these so called "rocks."

"Where do we start?" Natasha asked, putting a hand up to shield her face from the beating sun. They were all suited up, except for Bruce, who was wearing is purple pants. It was _hot. _They would be quite a sight to behold at the moment- the Avengers, on a beach, suited up.

"Clara said there would be some kind of sign or something," Steve said, looking at the rocks. All of the Avengers spread out, examining the stone for some sort of clue. After a couple of minutes, they heard Thor shout.

"I believe I have found a marking dear friends, but I am not sure what it is," he yelled as the others came to where he was.

"Morse," Clint said. "'Tasha and I can read it, and I know Steve can, anyone else?" Bruce nodded; he could read it, but was not always fast at deciphering it.

"Rhodes taught me A, B, and C, but that's about it," Tony said.

"I do not understand the purpose of this code," Thor remarked, his eyebrows bunched up.

"It's an alphabet and number system composed of dots and dashes," Clint elaborated, "They use it in the military." Everyone looked at the marking.

. -. - . .-. .

"Enter," Natasha muttered. "But what is the dot at the end? It wouldn't make sense for it to be an 'e'. And it wouldn't be a period."

"I have no clue," Steve said. He pushed the rock around the message, seeing if it would open, or if there was a hidden hatch of some sort.

Tony reached over and pressed the dot at the end. Suddenly, the rock opened, revealing a tunnel.

"How did you know that?" Bruce asked. Tony shrugged.

"Sometimes military people aren't as smart as you would think. They're pretty predictable actually." Steve glared at Tony.

"Ok, allow me to rephrase," Tony said. "Military villains, or villains in general, are not very smart. Happy?"

"Yes," Steve said, walking through the tunnel first. The tunnel was made of steel, and was wide, but not very tall. It was cool- a great contrast to the hot sun they had been in earlier. A light mist enveloped the tunnel, gently wetting the team. The mist lingered, as if it were trapped.

Clint paused in the middle of a tunnel. "Did you guys hear that?" He asked, trying to keep the trembling out of his voice. The others looked around confusedly.

"Hear what Hawk Man? It has been silent," Thor said. Clint looked at them with disbelief.

"You didn't hear that?" Clint asked. "Come on, stop messin' around."

"Are you feeling alright?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah. Just tired; maybe it was just my imagination," Clint said, walking on, ignoring the glances from Bruce and Natasha.

Bruce hung back next to Natasha. "Has he been sleeping?" Bruce asked, keeping his voice low. Then tunnel seemed to echo almost everything.

"No," Natasha curtly answered. "You're up all the time; I though you would notice."

"It's tricky to tell. Besides, he doesn't come out of his room when he wakes up in the night," Bruce said, only recalling seeing Clint in the middle of the night a couple of times.

"Rafters," Natasha said, making sure Clint couldn't hear them talking. "Or the roof, but his room has a vent in the ceiling with direct access to the tower's rafters and air vents. He's probably built himself a nest up there. He also goes to the training room to shoot. Shoots until he's worn out, and two hours past that. "

Bruce nodded in understanding. "Guess that explains the energy drinks. Why is he keeping himself up?"

Natasha looked at Bruce. "Come on, you of all people understand that. We all have nightmares, no matter how much we want to hide it. And as for the energy drinks, well, he's got a stash in his room."

"I understand that, but _what_ in his dreams is keeping him up?" Bruce asked. He assumed it had something to do with Loki, but that was a rather vague theme, full of endless possibilities.

"Bruce," Natasha started slowly, "you're a doctor. You want to help people, and I totally get that. I would want you to help him. But…"

"Trust issues," Bruce filled in. It all made sense- after being mind-controlled, it was only obvious that Clint would be very careful about whom to trust. Of course, it was a bit paranoid, but that wouldn't make any difference in how Clint viewed the matter.

"Exactly," Natasha said. "If he wanted you to know, he would tell you himself. I want to tell you; I really do. But I can't break that trust between us. He would never trust me again. I think he acts like it's all fine, but on the inside, he just wants someone to notice. It's hard to explain."

"No, I understand. It's like that saying…how does it go? You say you're fine, but you want someone to look you in the eyes and say 'tell me the truth'." Bruce had felt that a couple of times in his life. It was the worst feeling. It was like you just wanted a real friend that would see past the façade and notice that when you said you were fine, that you really weren't- like a hidden message.

"Exactly," Natasha replied. "Man Banner, you could be a poet. Anyways, he needs to stop acting so strong. Clint and I aren't advanced or have an electric heart. We're human, and he can't accept that. You should just talk to him sometime."

"I will," Bruce said as the team stopped. They had come to a spilt route; there were two tunnels now.

"Which one do we pick?" Steve asked.

"I have no clue; they look just like sewer tunnels," Tony said. He walked closer to look at them. "No symbols of any kind, or Morse. Split up? We all have comms."

"I guess that's our only option," Steve said. "I'll go with Tony and Thor since they can't read Morse, since there might be more of it along the way. Of course Hydra splits up the tunnels; it's part of their motto. 'Cut off one head and two more shall take it's place."

"Wait, does that mean that there will be more split tunnels up ahead?" Clint asked. The others hadn't thought of that. "It could be split numerous times."

Steve sighed. "It's our only choice real-."

"Can I say it?" Tony interrupted. "Please?"

"Say what?" Natasha asked.

"Avengers disassemble!" Tony yelled, running down one of the tunnels. Steve and Thor followed the man (actually, it was rather 'child'.) Steve looked like he really wanted to facepalm.

"So much for the element of surprise," Clint muttered. "Alright, let's head down the other tunnel."

After a couple of minutes of walking, Natasha stopped. "Did you hear that?" Now Clint was looking at her weirdly. The tunnel had been completely silent.

"There wasn't anything Nat," he said. "Wait, what are you hearing?"

"Screaming. Oh lord make it stop," Natasha said, putting her hands over her ears.

"Not what I heard," Clint said. "I heard..."

Then the floor dropped out from under them, enveloping the three in total darkness.

**I'm so evil! Mwhahahahah! Reviews please! And if you want to know why I can't update as fast, just PM. me. It's too long to put in an author's note, besides, the whole world doesn't need to know. **


	28. Promise Me You Will Stay

** You guys are amazing! Really! I see the review count and my eyes just explode. *Like so* 0-0**

** This chapter is dedicated to Clintasha123. I am sorry if I haven't made this clear, but this person does NOT** **have an account. This person is a friend. But an awesomefull friend. **

** If you love me pleasepleaseplease go to my profile and take my poll. Right now. This chapter will always be here, but the poll will not. Besides, I've changed up my profile quite a bit, so ya might want to check that out. The fandoms I write for are in **_**your**_** hands. And if you don't love me….oh well. Why are you here then? And sorry for the excess of breaks in this chapter. **

** A shout out to Pip4, Qwerty124,** **FanficFixation, and Fangurl000 for talking to me. I love to talk to readers!**

** Warnings- This is gonna be graphic. Slight…horror almost. Not enough for an M rating, but be warned. We all know that all of the Avengers had…difficult backgrounds, for lack of a better word. FEELS!**

** Disclaimer- Not mine. I am not making money off of this. I do it out of need for entertainment. **

** Chapter 28-Promise Me You Will Stay  
**

Natasha sat up, wincing slightly. They had fallen at least 20 feet, maybe more. The Black Widow stood up and inhaled sharply as she put weight on her ankle. It was definitely sprained, if not worse. She groped around in the darkness.

"Guys?" she called. The only response she received was her own voice echoing through the pitch black. The screaming she had heard earlier was gone, but it was almost as if she wanted it back. No sound on Earth could be worse than the eerie silence that enveloped her, its bony, long fingers twisting her gut. She called out a bit louder this time, trying to ignore the fact of how weak she sounded at the moment, how vulnerable…..

Natasha pressed her hand to the comm. link hidden within her ear, letting out a sigh of relief that it was still there.

"This is Black Widow. Does anyone copy?" Static buzzed through the device as the assassin's heart thumped like a hummingbird in her chest. If she could get a response, from anyone, it meant hope, no matter how slim. Hopefully the tunnel wouldn't block her reception.

_"_This is Captain America responding. What is your status?" Steve started, his voice cutting through the static.

"Oh do shut up," Tony interrupted, his voice blaring in Natasha's ear. Tony changed his voice, as if trying to mock British royalty. "This is Sir Spandex Talks-A-Lot responding. Do you check in? You do? Oh, jolly good. Can I have some tea while you're at it? Maybe a biscuit too?

Natasha rolled her eyes. "I fell and lost Hawkeye and Bruce; I can't get into contact with them."

"Let me try to find them," Tony said, "Hopefully my heat sensors still work." He muttered something briefly to JARVIS. "Well, the reception here is terrible. I can't find Bruce, but from your position Hawk Boy should be about 400 meters straight ahead. Just do your assassin running and you'll find him."

"I'm on it," Natasha replied. "Black Widow out." She walked forward, her body slightly shaking. There was nothing to be afraid of, but for some reason she couldn't quen ch the plummeting feeling in her stomach. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes temporarily. She just had to find Clint and the others, kill the bad guy and leave. It was that simple.

She started running towards where Clint should be, disregarding the twinge in her ankle. Her light footsteps sounded loud and heavy in the tunnel. Hopefully Clint and Bruce were together; it would be rather simple after that.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0oo00o0o0o

The first thing Clint noticed when he opened his eyes was the amount of green in his vision, even if it his other surroundings were dark.

"Hey Big Guy," Clint said, realizing that he was currently wrapped in Hulk's arms. Hulk was sitting down, the top of his head bumping the ceiling of the tunnel. "I'm awake; you can put me down now." Hulk grunted as Clint slid out of the giant muscled arms.

Then Clint felt his stomach drop. Natasha wasn't with them. He searched around frantically, his eyes having a hard time adjusting to the dark. "Hulk, where's 'Tash?!"

"Red not here," Hulk replied, his voice rumbling. He paused a moment, wanting the archer to notice his own problem. "HULK STUCK!" he roared, his voice reverberating throughout the tunnel.

"I know buddy. Don't stand up, all right? Or else the ceiling will fall and I will die," Clint said, grateful that he hadn't hurt anything on his fall down. Hulk snorted. "What's so funny?" Clint asked, standing up.

"Shooty Bird Man no die," Hulk said as if the fact was obvious.

"I hate to break it to 'ya buddy, but I'm not like the rest of you. I'm just a normal human. I can die," Clint stated, reaching behind his back to check that all his arrows, as well as his bow, were still intact. They were. Tony, in a stroke of brilliance, had come up with a collapsible bow for Clint that practically fit into his quiver. It was brilliant, and it shot just like his normal bow, not to mention how it was lightweight.

Hulk shook his head as if irritated. "NO. Hulk catch Shooty Bird Man. Shooty Bird Man no die."

Clint felt a spark of warmth in his chest at the goliath's words. It was nice to have a team that always had your back. Hulk was shifting restlessly, trying to stand up.

"NO! Hold on bud, we'll figure this out," Clint said. He reached for his comm. link. "This is Hawkeye. I am with the Hulk; does anyone copy?"

"Clint?" Natasha asked, her voice slightly wavering through the static.

"Yeah. Where are you 'Tash?" Clint asked, feeling the weight on his chest lighten at hearing her voice.

"I'm a couple hundred meters behind you apparently," she said. "At least that's what Stark said. Give me a minute and I'll be there. Black Widow out."

"THIS IS THOR, SON OF ODIN! I CO-" Thor's voice blasted through the tiny mechanism.

"Holy sh*t !" Clint yelled as he ripped the piece out of his ear before Thor could finish. When the ringing in his ears stopped, he put it back in.

"Thor, there is no need to yell! We can hear you just fine. Tony, god, explain the comm. to Thor, will 'ya? We can hear him fine when he _whispers_, let alone shout, and with all the echoing in here….Tony, you gotta fix that man before I lose my hearing."

"I am sorry dear comrade," Thor muttered, his voice very low, quiet, and peaceful. "I am still not sure how Midgardian items like this work."

"It's fine, just bring it down a bit. I would have given anything to see you talk through a phone for the first time."

"Indeed Hawkman. When first using a telephone, Lady Jane informed me that I needed to use an indoor voice. However, I was using a telephone outside, I believe you Midgardians call it a 'payphone.' It was a very confusing experience," Thor said, his voice on a much friendlier level.

"I bet," Clint muttered. He heard Natasha curse over the comm. "What is it? And where are you?"

"Tony, your sensors must be messed up," Natasha muttered. "I've hit a dead end."

"My suit says you two are ten feet away from each other," Tony said, confusion lacing his voice.

Natasha banged on the wall near her in frustration, cursing in Russian. Clint's eyes widened. "Wait!" he yelled. He ran over to the wall next to him, where he could hear pounding. "We are close, there's just a giant wall in the way. I'll just blow it up with one of my..."

"Don't," Natasha shouted. "The whole thing will collapse. And it's too risky to have Hulk try to punch through; we can't predict the way the wall will crack. It's fine. I'll just retrace my steps and find you guys."

"No," Clint said strongly. "The tunnels are too confusing; you'll get lost. Just hang tight and we'll get you out."

"No," Natasha said. "Besides, if I get lost Tony can tell me where I am. He can't tell _where_ the tunnels are, but he can tell me where I am position wise. I might even come across their lair." Clint sighed. He didn't like this plan one bit. He had already lost Natasha once, and he wouldn't do it again. But….after all those missions together, Clint knew what she was capable of.

"Alright," Clint muttered in defeat. "We need to find out where these people are hiding. I don't like the way this place feels."

_Or maybe it's that I don't like the dark._

Many people always assumed that fear of the dark was only for children. Well, that was wrong. Clint hated the dark. It made him feel exposed. He relied on his sight for his strength, and without the ability to see, he was useless. Sure, he knew hand-to-hand combat well, but that hardly made up for anything compared to his shooting. It was sorta ironic. When he worked for the circus, the dark was an adrenaline thrill. At the time, it was the best feeling- to have the circus top completely dark, and then to have colored lights swinging back and forth as the announcer called for the "One and only amazing Hawkeye."

But time passed and Clint's shooting was not for entertainment; he shot for his life. It was funny how one action, one small mistake, could change one's priorities.

"So, what do we do about Hulk?" Clint asked, furrowing his brow. "He's stuck; he takes up the height of the tunnel when sitting down, and even hunching at that."

"Can he transform back?" Steve asked.

Tony snorted. "No way. Jolly Green Giant hasn't been out to play for a _long_ time. There's no way he'll willingly transform back. The best option is to leave him."

"No way!" Clint said. "I'm not just gonna leave him. If he gets bored, he'll just start tearing up the tunnel. Then it'll collapse and we're all dead."

"Well, if this is some sort of hideout, it has to get wider at some point. You know, like a center. Somewhere, these tunnels have to lead to a wider area where the main meetings and such happened. Hydra was a huge collaboration; these narrow things wouldn't hold _any_ of their army," Steve said.

Clint reached into his quiver and pulled out a flare arrow. Tony, of course, had customized many of his arrows, and they were extremely useful. Notching the arrow, he fired straight ahead, watching as the red glow raced throughout the tunnel. Towards the end, just before Clint lost sight of the scarlet blaze, he noticed it slowly expand and reflect off of the walls.

"I think our tunnel expands, so yours should," Clint said. "There is probably more than one way into the center; Hydra might have been smart, but if there was only one way into the center, half of the stupid soldiers would have gotten lost and died. Hulk's coming with me; you guys find Natasha and walk straight ahead. Hawkeye out."

Clint then looked at Hulk. "Alright buddy, I know this is gonna be uncomfortable, but you're gonna have to crawl for a bit. Once we find the center, you can stand up." Hulk huffed, and got on his knees. It took all Clint had to not laugh. It was strange to see Hulk so….childlike.

After a couple of minutes, Clint felt…. 'strange' was really the only fitting word. His head was pounding, and there was a sort of sinking feeling in his stomach. It was then that he noticed that he was slightly sweating, but was cold. Every step he took sent a shiver up his spine, but Hulk seemed to be fine.

"Big Green, are you feeling alright?" Clint asked, hoping it wasn't just him.

Hulk nodded. The archer's head was pounding worse now, and Hulk's voice echoing off of the tunnel might just kill him right now.

Clint continued walking, noticing how the tunnel was slowly widening, and becoming higher. It wasn't large enough for Hulk to stand up yet, but if it continued to grow at this rate, it would be in no time.

Feeling a sudden sense of paranoia, Clint slung his bow out of his quiver and notched it, pointing it straight ahead.

_There's nothing to be afraid of; it's just a long, dark tunnel. There's probably no one even here. Maybe that woman was crazy after all. _

Finally, the two Avengers reached that they presumed was the 'center.' It was a large, circular area, as if the underground structure had been completely hollowed. Hulk was finally able to stand up. Metal tubes entwined all over the walls, and Clint could see transistor radios littering the many tables, which were collecting dust. There were broken-down machines that had many buttons, many of which looked like they could be taken down with one punch.

_See, there's no one even here! It's just an old base that people presumed was haunted. Why are we even here?_

There was a light hissing sound but it was barely audible. It was coming from one of the rusty pipes. What looked like steam, but thicker, was escaping from one of the pipes. It looked like the mist that lingered in the tunnels. Clint walked closer, inhaling the mist. He coughed as it overpowered his senses, making the world spin sickeningly. A male scream pierced the air and Clint spun around, bow still notched. He was slightly shaking; if he shot at this point, the infamous Hawkeye would miss.

The archer looked over at Hulk, who seemed unperturbed. Had he not heard the scream?

"Is anyone there?" Clint asked, his voice shaking slightly.

_This is pitiful. Pull yourself together man. _

Suddenly, a low light flashing caught Clint's eye. It was coming from one of the machines. Looking around one more time for the source of the shriek, the archer walked closer to the console. This one wasn't covered in dust, in fact, new fingerprints could clearly be seen, only leaving one conclusion…..

Someone was here.

Clint heard light yet footsteps in the left corner, and quickly turned to face the source. The corner was darker than the rest of the room, hardly visible through all the shadows. A figure staggered out from the area, his feet dragging along the ground. Clint almost threw up.

He was looking directly at Phil Coulson.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Tony was irritated. Beyond irritated actually. They were getting absolutely nowhere with these cursed passageways. Not only that, but the tunnels where made of steel. He was still wearing his armor. The sound caused by each step was not exactly pleasing, as it was harsh and echoed greatly. Then you combine that with the heavy footfalls of an Asgardian god….

He really wished he had some booze right now. Or Advil. Or both.

"JARVIS, pull up the positions of everyone," Tony muttered to his suit, as he still had the helmet on. Clint and Hulk were way ahead of them, yet towards the right. Natasha was retracing her steps from previously, and she was almost on their path.

Tony looked backwards. Capsicle, proud as ever, was walking with impeccable posture. Thor was blinking rapidly, as if he was seeing things.

"You alright Goldilocks?" Tony asked.

"Indeed comrade. However, I believe that I am imagining things. It will pass shortly," Thor replied.

Tony frowned. Both Clint and Natasha had complained about hearing things, and now Thor? Maybe they were getting sick. Then Tony remembered the briefing Fury had given them.

_ "They were all terrified, but of different things they claimed to have seen in the 'place.'"_

_ "All were in shock, and wouldn't stop muttering about the terrors they had seen."_

_ "No marks on their bodies, nothing, except that they were very distressed by whatever they saw."_

The bad guys had scared some people, but not physically. So maybe it was an injection of some sort to scare visitors? But that didn't make sense, since Thor, Clint, and Natasha had been within their sight the entire time. Tony looked over at Steve, who was wiping his brow. Tony didn't blame him. The mist in the tunnel was going to rust up his suit if they didn't hurry.

Before Tony could finish his thought, he felt a surge of power rush through the suit, and power read 400%. Then he realized he was smoking.

"What the hell Point Break?" Tony yelled, as the Asgardian was holding his hammer up, lighting still sizzling around the weapon.

"I am very sorry Man of Iron. I am not sure what came over me. I believed that you were someone else. I am deeply sorry," Thor muttered, looking downcast.

"You thought he was someone else?" Captain America asked, confusion lacing his voice.

"I do not wish to speak of it," Thor said, and Tony noticed the god was sweating. "I am not sure what is happening." However, the thunder god didn't put his hammer away, and he kept it pointed at the dark tunnel ahead.

"Thor, what are you afraid of?" Steve asked.

Thor looked incredulously at the other two heroes. "Do you not hear it?"

"Hear what?" Tony asked, frustration masking his voice. This was getting ridiculous. There was nothing to be heard- the only sound was their footsteps booming through the mildew-filled passageway.

" 'Tis my brother, Loki! His voice….he is yelling. The Chitauri are punishing him because he failed….He needs our help!" Thor bellowed, clearly worried.

"Thor, I think you need to calm down. It's just your imagination. Just take deeps breaths…" Steve said quietly.

"I SHALL NOT!" Thor yelled. "Stop jesting with me and hurry, or we shall be too late!"

Tony raised an eyebrow. This was really getting spooky. The engineer looked up at the ceiling, where pipes were spurting out more white mist, coating his armor in condensation.

Tony stopped dead. It was so obvious.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Coulson was pale. He looked like he had come back from the dead, but worse. Clint felt like screaming, puking, and just dying. But a small bud of hope sprouted within him.

"Phil?" Clint whispered past the lump in his throat, not believing the sight before him. The agent nodded.

"Who else would I be?"

"I thought you were dead."

"So did a lot of people," Phil continued. He briefly smiled. "Besides, I would never leave this world without Cap's signature."

Clint shook his head as his brow furrowed. "I went to your funeral. I saw your body. You had a gaping hole in your chest."

The agent shrugged as if it was nothing. Clint slowly walked towards his mentor, feeling tears spring to his eyes. He hugged the man, disregarding how thin he was, and how unmanly hugging was.

Then Coulson screamed.

Clint backed away immediately, and watched in horror as blood flowed out of Phil's chest as the cavernous hole returned in a bright crimson. Phil looked at the archer in terror.

"You did this to me," he rasped as blood started pouring out of the corner of his mouth as well as his chest. "If you hadn't been so weak I would still be alive." The agent collapsed, clutching his chest. "Why did you betray me? Clint, I thought we…nnnhhhggg… ever since I started training you, I thought…arrrggggghhh…you were the son I never had, and m-my best friend. Why would you do this to me? W-why?!"

Coulson screamed again, and Clint felt his stomach drop when he realized it was the screaming he had heard earlier. He gathered the twitching SHIELD agent in his arms, putting pressure around the bleeding.

"I didn't… Phil, I never wanted to hurt you! Loki messed me up. P-Please just stay awake. I can't lose you again," Clint rambled, trying to keep from crying.

"Loki had nothing to do with it," Coulson spat, blood flecking Clint's face. "It w-was you. You were weak. And it didn't just a-affect me. What about everyone on the H-Helicarrier….gruhhhhh….you think they forgive you? All those lives that were worth s-so much..aaaahhhh… and you blame magic? Tell their families that."

Clint watched in horror as his mentor slowly faded from his arms. But the blood didn't disappear. In fact, the crimson liquid coated his arms, and was flowing all over the floor, spreading. The coppery tint of the substance in the air was overpowering, making Clint gag.

Glowing blue tinged his vision, consuming him. He heard the voice he feared and loathed most, cackling in mirth.

_You have a heart. _

The archer tried to get up, to run away, but he slipped on the blood on the floor. Out of the Tesseract's blue essence, Clint could see Loki approaching. The trickster god had a smirk on his face, beckoning Clint closer.

_It's the unspoken truth of humanity that you crave subjugation. _

_ How desperate are you that you call on such lost creatures to defend you?_

Clint realized that he was panting, but could care less. Loki was coming to get him! He couldn't do it; he would die before ever listening to that monster again.

Where was Hulk? The archer couldn't see anything beyond the blue tinge of the Tesseract's power, as well as the god.

In one fleeting moment of hope, Clint fired an arrow at Loki. A hit to the shoulder. Better than nothing.

Clint froze.

Since when was Loki's hair red?

Clint blinked rapidly, trying to clear his vision.

It was then that the archer noticed the blue haze was gone. He could clearly see…..

His heart plummeted.

Natasha!

Natasha was standing in front of Clint, clutching her shoulder, gasping in pain. Her normally graceful eyebrows were knitted, as well as her teeth grinding.

An arrow was sticking out of her shoulder.

"Nat...tasha!" Clint cried, running unbalanced towards her. His head was spinning, and spots were dancing across his vision. "You've gotta run! He's h-here. I can't. 'Tasha, I can't! Run! He's gonna make me kill you!"

The Black Widow squatted down, grinding her teeth. She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Clint, what are y-you talking about? Clint?! I need you to listen to me! We've all been drugged. It's all in your imagination." Natasha pulled Clint's shirt up to cover his nose and mouth. "Keep your shirt here; hold it like this. It's in the air. Tony told me; it's all this mist. He ran it by JARVIS and has chemicals in it to try to scare us." Natasha stopped talking when he noticed that Clint was only half listening. He was staring at the arrow sticking out of her shoulder.

"I shot you."

"Clint, I'm fine. I've had worse," Natasha said calmly, trying to pull him up from off the ground.

"I shot you," Clint repeated. His voice started to get frantic. "I swear, I didn't mean to. I thought you were Loki…he was right there! Oh god, I shot you!"

"It's fine Clint. Come on, I know where the others are, we need to go!"

"We can't. I hurt you! You need to sit down. Come on," Clint said, pulling his shirt off of his nose and mouth. He was feebly attempting to pull Natasha down. His voice had taken on a sort of delirious tone. It was obvious he wasn't going to be moving for a while. Natasha put her hand to her comm. link.

"Hawkeye's gotten too much of the m-mist," she said gravely. "We might be here a while so I can try to calm him down. It's pretty b-bad."

Steve's voice rang over the small device. "Alright. Are you ok? You don't sound so great."

"F-fine," Natasha said. "Clint just made a mistake. I-It's fine."

Steve instantly knew what had happened. "Where?"

"Left shoulder. I-I'll be there as soon as he's calmed down. Black Widow out."

Natasha looked at Clint, and gently pulled his shirt back up to cover his nose and mouth. Her other hand she used to apply pressure to her shoulder. The bleeding was gradually stopping. He looked at her with wide eyes, questioning everything she was doing. After a couple minutes of this, the mist's effects seemed to be slowly diminishing, as Clint no longer had a wild look in his eyes. He looked exhausted and was slumped against the wall. The bags under his eyes were much more noticeable; he hadn't been sleeping, and this mission was wearing him out. He leant his head on Natasha's non-injured shoulder.

"I'm so sorry," he muttered, his eyes closing briefly. "I just don't know what's real anymore."

** Super long chapter for y'all. Hope you like! In the next chapter **_**all**_** is revealed! =D Might be a while 'till next update cuz I'm going on vacation for a week with limited computer access! But not too long!**


End file.
